Fighting Destiny
by Lolaleddir
Summary: Harry and Hermione came from two very different worlds, yet they couldn't have had more in common. Against the wishes of many, Harry and Hermione falls for each other. Sinister plots unfolds as their love grows.But in the end, can love really conquer all?
1. Prolouge

Declaimer: The characters, places and background do not belong to me but to J.K.Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. I also would like to give credit to a Chinese movie called " Love and Rain" for it's touching story and suspenseful plot line was the spark I needed to create this fanfic. Therefore, the story below is also based lightly on " Love and Rain.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's been a long time since I showed my face around here, and I have a very good reason… it's… well, nothing of importance right now. I am very excited about this story and the next two chapters have already been written, however, I'm afraid that it will be rather long. I would probably have to divide it into two stories.

Warning: This story is very very very AU. Please notice that I have emphasized very in the most catching way I can. Some of the stuff is very farfetched from canoe so it might take a little time to get use to. I've tried my best at making most of the characters original, but some roles cannot be fulfilled so there are a lot of new characters in the story.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to a certain Portkey author called Miscard, or Misti. Thank you Misti for your wonderful fan fictions, they were an inspiration and I wish you the best on your Harmony Podcast.

And now without further ado

Fighting Destiny

Prologue- Confessions of a Regragn

My name is Hermione Regragn and I am a daughter of the Regragn family. Many people would probably say that being born as a Regragn is a blessing. They would probably imagine a Regragn's life to be filled with happiness and getting everything that your heart ever desires, but I know better, for I am a Regragn myself. Being born into the Regragn family is nothing but a terrible curse.

They say that every family has it's own secrets, some that are bigger and more dangerous than others. To trace back down to my family history would be exactly the same as taking a walk through time and space, onto the road of the most horrible war. A horrible bloodstained war about love, betrayal and death. What I went through was un-relatable and unheard, until now. I am speaking out because I feel that the things that we went through changes us, it makes us who we are. And no matter how horrible things got for me in my life, I am now a wise compassionate woman. So now, to give back to the world that I have learned to see as the most wonderful thing I've ever known, I shall bring people the inspiration and hope that was brought to me. I want people to taste the honey in the bitterness.

As many other secrets and stories are to be uncovered in the preceding years, I realize that my time is now. The lesson I share with you is great, but I warn you, this story is not for the feint of heart. But if you like eternal love, complicated family ties, and the act of going against everything that people around believes in to get what you want, then stay. I guess I should start from the very beginning, when I wasn't even in the picture. To get to the deepest of things, we have to look at the root, so here we go, back to the first war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…

A/N: okay, so this chapter is really really really short, but I promise things will get longer after this. Trust me, I already have it done, it's just the typing part that I need to do now. So this prologue had been acting as a teaser, and in the next chapter things really begins. Please review and tell me what you think of this, (although you probably wouldn't think much because this is only the beginning.)


	2. The Past of the Past Examined

A/N Okay, so I admit that the prologue was probably the shortest thing on this whole website, but this is where I'm making up! I decided to upload the first chapter along with the prologue. I just liked to take this time to give a huge thanks to my BETA Tiff, she's been great and really patient with editing this story (I hate grammar! Way too much to remember to be healthy, but I am learning some stuff right now to ease up Tiff's job).

So anyway thanks Tiff!

Disclaimer: I now pronounce (you husband and wife! Kidding!) that the Harry Potter world entirely and completely belongs to J. K. Rowling.

P.S If you read the prologue before I updated this chapter, you might have realized that the way I spelt Regran is now " Regragn". But the " g" is silent and it's really pronounced Re-grain. Just wanted to point that out.

I can't belive that I forgot, but I just realize that I today was Hermione's birthday! Thanks to Miscard who kindly remined her readers. So anyway, Happy birthday Hermione!

Lastly, I would like to thank Dreamsong and Tina for reviewing my story. Thanks for the encouragment guys and I also dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy!

Fighting Destiny

By Lola Leddir

Chapter 1- The Past of the Past Examined

No one knows what happened that night when Lord Voldemort went after the Potters. People can only guess that on that particular Halloween night, Voldemort vanished and in little Harry Potter, a new light was restored. Everyone celebrated the coming of a new age and with it, new names were written down in the history books and ordinary people were shaped into extraordinary heroes. John Regragn, head Auror was one of them. He was rumored to have fought single handed against ten Death Eaters. On the night that the Potters were attacked, John Regragn was later learned to have fought side by side with James Potter himself. And just like that, James Potter, Lily Potter and John Regragn became heroes.

John's POV

August, 12, 1997 London

John Regragn stared out into the empty streets of London outside his window. The war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has transformed him greatly. Now in his mid-forties, John Regragn had a trace of gray hair mixed in his blond ones and creases were fair and few around his gray eyes. Although he was not the powerful and well-known Auror that he used to be, John Regragn still had that aura of power and authority around him and although he is now retired, his name still strikes fear in the Death Eaters' souls. Now, the gray eyes swept down onto the streets, as he was flooded with his memories….

_He was marching down Diagon Alley. Everywhere he looked, people were celebrating. The Dark Lord had been declared gone for no more than two weeks now, yet there were still celebrations everywhere. Diagon Alley itself was overflowing with witches and wizards. As they pushed among the crowd, they passed by him, whispering or pointing as they slowed down to keep in the same pace that he was in._

" _There he is! John Regragn!" an anonymous whisper reached John's ears._

" _He's the one that was in the Potter's house that night? Why he is merely a boy, about 18 I presume." Another whisper slid its way into John's ears._

" _Mr. Regragn! Mr. Regragn!" a little boy ran in front of him._

" _Will you please sign my toy wand?" the little boy asked eagerly._

" _Sure," John replied kneeling down so that he was eye leveled with the little boy. He took out his wand and tapped it once on the toy wand. Immediately, the name John Regragn appeared on the toy wand. _

" _Here you go," John said, handing the wand to the boy._

" _Thank you Sir!" The little boy squealed, looking up at him in admiration._

" _Ryan! What did I tell you about running off!" a female voice called out sternly._

" _Sorry cousin," the little boy, or Ryan mumbled, turning his back to John. John looked up and found himself drowning in a pool of brown eyes._

" _Oh! Mr. Regragn!" The woman said._

" _Ryan is fine," John said._

" _I am so sorry. Did my cousin bother you?" the woman with brown eyes asked._

" _No, not at all," John answered. " Miss-"_

" _Grant," the woman said. " Elizabeth Grant,"_

" Oh, well good day, Miss Grant," John said and then walked away, the name 'Elizabeth Grant' etched in his mind.

_Two months later, John was married to Elizabeth. The guests remarked on how strange it was that the bride did not wear a traditional wedding gown. No, just like the seven other brides before her who married John Regragn, Elizabeth wore robes of crimson. The ceremony itself was beautiful and John's vows to Elizabeth were just as before. He held Elizabeth's hand and said, "These hands are the ones that will give you the world!"_

" John?" a voice broke John out of his memories. John looked around and saw his ninth wife Malina walking into his study, carrying a cup of tea. Malina had blond hair and deep blue eyes.

" What's on your mind?" she asked sweetly.

" I…" John stopped. Admitting that he was thinking about his wedding with his ex-wife would probably not be the best thing to say. " I was thinking about Lunetta," he said, speaking of one of his daughters, mothered by Elizabeth.

" Lunetta?" Malina asked disbelievingly. "Why are you thinking about her? She's been dead for the past ten years!" she stopped, looking down. "Why think about Elizabeth's daughter?" she asked. "How about one of our daughters like Lynette or Luna?" she looked up and smiled. "Luna! Luna!" she called out from John's study. A moment later, a little house elf came in.

" Miss Luna is at Hogwarts still, but she should be back any minute," the house-elf squeaked.

John sighed and nodded.

Luna's POV

The sun has not yet set, but at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, carriages came this way and that. Luna took out her wand and flagged down the knight bus.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she called out to her friends.

"Yeah, okay!" a group of girls called back to her.

Luna stepped onto the knight bus and sat down in the seat next to the window. "Life is so great. Now if only I can find love," she thought to herself dreamily. After all, why wouldn't life be great for Luna? She goes to the most famous school in the wizarding world and she has a loving, happy family. What more can a witch want? Lost in her thoughts, Luna absent-mindedly looked out of the window and spied two young men being thrown out of the famous club, Witches and Whiskey. _I wonder why they are being thrown out of the place,_ she thought as the red-haired one began arguing. Luna had never been to the club herself; seeing that she came from a respectable family and any decent young lady would stay clear of that place. But, she had always heard how great the place was from her brother Draco, who always snuck in when their father wasn't home.

Harry's POV

"I'm telling you two, stay clear of this place! Mr. Mandrake doesn't want to see you!" the man with red beard said viciously.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Ron looked as if he could kill, but Harry was quicker.

"My name is Harry James Potter," Harry said, pulling out an ID. "And I am an Auror-in-training. The project my partner and I are doing at the moment is dealing with the wizarding community. We are temporarily under the employment of the Daily Prophet and we just want to do an interview with the man who owns the famous Witch and Whiskey, Mr. Mandrake."

"I don't care if you are Merlin himself, Potter! Mr. Mandrake is very busy!" Red Beard said.

"You guys are a little unreasonable!" Ron said. "If he's busy, he should at least tell us himself, as it shows courtesy."

"Watch your mouth!" Red beard said. Just then Simon Mandrake strolled out of the club looking quite bored. He raised his wand and flagged down the Knight Bus.

Harry whispered to Ron. "You go snatch a photo, I'll keep them busy."

"Well," Harry said in a louder tone. "I guess we can't see Mr. Mandrake today. Ron, why don't you go back to the office and ask for another assignment while I ask these gentlemen a few questions?"

"What? I thought-oh, right, I'll just go then," Ron said.

"So, Mr.-" Harry stopped, waiting for the red beard to introduce himself. When he didn't do so, Harry said, "Well, if you want to remain anonymous, that's fine too. How do you like your job?" Harry asked.

The red bearded man stared at him, not saying a word.

"Um, do you not like it?" Harry asked tentatively, trying very hard to keep a straight face. From behind him he heard a familiar click.

"Hey! Snatch that camera!" Harry heard Simon Mandrake exclaim.

"Ron! Run!" Harry yelled, turning around himself and starting to run.

"Harry! Where are we going?" Ron yelled from behind him. "I can't keep up! You may have worked hard at the physical training part of the Auror training, but I didn't!"

Harry closed his eyes, annoyed. "Okay, then. Let's go to Draco's," he said.

"What? Are you serious? Do you have any idea how far that is?" Ron asked.

"No! I don't mean run all the way there. I meant for us to Apparate there!" Harry said.

"Right! See you!" Ron replied.

Harry concentrated on Draco's house, but he realized that he couldn't Apparate anymore.

He looked wildly around and found Ron who seemed to be having the same problem. Even worse, they had found themselves at a dead end.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Red Beard said.

"Nothing," Harry said, gritting his teeth tightly. He snatched Ron's camera and ran in the opposite direction.

" Get him!" Harry heard red beard say. Harry groaned, he was expecting that they wouldn't use magic too, but a numerous of wands have now been directed onto himself. Harry ran faster, dodged a few " Stupefys" and took out his wand, trying to flag down a Knight Bus. A purple bus appeared in front of him, he mentioned for Ron to get on the bus, then got on himself, cutting the conductor short with a " I know" and the bus started again. Harry sat on the sit in front of a girl with blond hair.

" That was close!" he said to Ron.

Ron who didn't answer him right away was looking out of the window. He gulped.

" It gets closer!" he said in a crying voice.

Harry felt the Knight Bus slowing down and finally stopped.

" What do we do now?" Ron asked urgently.

" Leave it to me," Harry said, taking out the roll of film. He looked around frantically and shoved the film into the hands of the blond-haired girl behind him.

" Please hold this for me, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, okay?" he asked.

The girl nodded, wide eyed. At that exact moment, the Red Beard and his troops rushed onto the Knight Bus.

" That's our stop!" Harry said as he took out his wand. Stupefied one of the wizard and jumped off the bus. Ron followed suit.

" Do you think that the Anti-Disapparition jinx wore off?" Ron asked Harry while running at the same time.

" Dunno," Harry replied and tried to Apparate again. " Nothing," He said after a minute. In front of him, a wall came into view.

" Bloody dead end!" Ron curse. Behind them the Red Beard appeared. Smirking, he held out a hand.

" The camera if you please, Mr. Potter!" Harry reached into his robes and pulled out Ron's camera.

" Here," He growled.

Red Beard opened the camera and then looked up again. He threw the camera onto the ground and yelled. " Expellimellius!" in which the camera incinerated. Ron groaned behind Harry. Harry knew that camera would be the fifth one in which Ron had broke or lost and regretted it now for giving the camera to the Red Beard.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't specific, where is that roll of film with the picture of Mr. Mandrake?" the Red beard said, towering over Harry and Ron.

" Here," Harry said, now pulling out a roll of film. The Red Beard smirked again, threw it on the ground and destroyed it just as he had done to the camera.

" Let's go," He commanded and left the ally.

" Well this is just greart!"Ron groaned. " If you were going to give up the film, couldn't you have given it to them in the beginning? We could have avoided this running marathon! Now we have a broken camera and an unfinished assignment! Great plan !"

" Ron! I can't believe that you have so little faith in me!" Harry said, putting his hand on his heart and feinted the over-dramatic look of unnecessary surprise. " Shall I remind you that I'm a descendent of the Marauders?" Harry said, speaking of his father, James Potter who was a great prankster. " It just so happens that I slipped our Mandrake film to a girl on the Knight Bus and that roll of film I gave to Mr. Red beard was completely blank.

" Oh!" Ron said, now bouncing with energy.

" Then what are we waiting for? Oh, great heir of the legendary Marauders, let's go! A girl and our picture of perfection, the combination made in heaven! Where do we meet her?"

Harry laughed. " I told her to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, which is-" he checked his watch " five minutes ago."

" Let's go! I just hope that the Anti-Apparition spell has worn off by now," Ron said.

Harry nodded, concentrated on the Leaky Cauldron and felt the familiar pull of Appariting.

Luna checked her watch; Harry Potter was supposed to show up five minutes ago. She sipped her Butterbeer and sighed dreamily. _That Harry Potter really is something_, she thought staring off into space.

" Excuse me," a deep voice broke her out of her fantasy. Luna turned around and her stomach did a back flip. There he was, Harry Potter, The Boy- ops, The Man Who lived, standing there right in front of her in flesh and bones.

" Hi!" She flashed a smile. " I think you wanted this." She said, handing over a roll of film.

" Thank you," Harry said, staring into her eyes.

" I'm Ron!" Ron said, cutting in.

" I'm Luna Regragn," Luna said, smiling at Ron now.

" Regragn? Then you are the sister of Draco's, I presume." Ron asked, slightly taken aback.

" You know my brother?" Luna asked, surprised also.

" Yeah, we work together in the Daily Prophet," Harry replied.

" Small world." Ron added, looking at Harry and then at Luna.

" Well, thanks. Ron and I should probably get back to work," Harry said.

" Okay bye," Luna said softly.


	3. The unforgetful, unforgivable event

A/N- Hello readers! (Hopefully someone's reading this story) I'd just like I apologize for updating so late. Truthfully, I had the story written up to chapter six now, but I never got around to type it. I'd like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving and let me be the first to say that I'm so thankful that someone is reading this right now and I'd be more thankful if someone reviewed this story. hint hint Anyway, I hope that you guys out there will enjoy this chapter and please review! I'd love to know what you think about my story and it'd just make my day!

Declaimer: Obviously, you people haven't seen this story before my friend edited it. How could be J.K.Rowling and own Harry Potter?

Warning: This chapter includes mild child abuse and torture, read at your own risk. Also, this chapter is not proofread by my BETA so if you see any probablems at all while you are reading this chapter, please tell me. I will get her to edit my grammar and stuff as soon as possible, but she's rather busy at the moment and I wanted to get another chapter out before working on my Christmas Story.

Fighting Destiny

By Lola Leddir

Chapter Two- The Unhappy, Unforgettable Event 

It was raining again. The rain drops had been beaten mercilessly against the windows of Hermione Regragn's room as she stared outside unhappily. She sighed deeply and checked her reflection one last time on the small, cracked mirror hanging by her window. Her long brown curls ran passed her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes stared grumpily back at her.

" Well, as always, this is as good as it's going to get," She muttered to herself and left the room. Her mother was outside, straightening the pillows on the sofa.

" Mum?" Hermione said.

Elizabeth Grant turned around. " Are you leaving, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. " I'll just get going. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can be back."

Elizabeth nodded, looking at her daughter worriedly.

" I'll be fine," Hermione reassured her and opened the door, getting ready to be soaked by that blasted rain.

" Hermione, wait!" Elizabeth called out. She fumbled under one of the cupboards next to the couch and fished out a tattered blue umbrella.

" It's raining way to hard, take this with you," she said and handed Hermione the umbrella.

Hermione nodded, took the umbrella and smiled. " Okay, bye mum!"

" Wait!" Elizabeth said again. " When you are over _there_, think before you speak okay? Tell your father, the rent on the house need to be paid and we owe a lot of money in the stores from Diagon Alley, and…."

" Mum, don't worry!" Hermione said, cutting her off. " I promise, no matter what, I'll get the money and bring it back to you, okay?"

Hermione turned and attempted to leave the house for the third time, only to be stopped again by her mother.

" And one last thing, don't lose the umbrella. Every time you go out, you somehow lose it. It's difficult for us, so let's try and spend money on only what is necessary. Okay?"

" Alright mum!" Hermione said laughing, and before her mother can say another word, she ran out of the house. " See you!" she yelled.

" Be careful!" Elizabeth screamed back.

Hermione ran up the street and into another.

" Stupid umbrella!" she cursed. The truth was, the umbrella doesn't help at all, there were at least three holes in it and rain was pouring down her head like hail. It was so icy cold and hard that Hermione feared that it would pierce her skin. She rummaged through her pockets, looking for her wand but then realized that she had forgotten her wand at home.

" Merlin forbids!" Hermione grumbled to herself. " Every time I go over _there,_ bad things happen!" She was now soaking wet. Never the less, she threw away her thoughts and ran through of the rain.

After what seemed like two hours, (in reality, she knew it couldn't have been less than forty-five minutes), she arrived at the iron gates of the Regrane Manor. Taking a deep breath, she ran the doorbell.

About a minute later, a house-elf appeared. Hermione recognized her as Winky.

" Miss Hermione!" Winky exclaimed. " Why are you all wet? This is all Winky's fault, if she had just come faster. Oh, but never mind that. Quickly, come in!" she opened the gate and lead Hermione into the Regrane Manor.

Inside, all things were bright, and not a trace of anything gave the impression that there was a horrible storm outside. Hermione spotted Lynette, one of her stepsisters, tuning up the music on her new Wizard's Wireless. On the couch sat Blair, her eight-year-old stepbrother. Blair was the first one to notice Hermione. He threw a Dungbomb at her and screamed, " I got her! Hermione is all stinky! Yaaaaa!"

That got Lynette's attention. She took a look at Hermione and laughed. " Good one Blair!"

Hermione gritted her teeth. _Remember what mum said._ She warned herself. Lynette took another look at Hermione; her eyes swept from Hermione's now messy dripping hair, down to her wet muddy shoes. " Hey be careful!" she said sternly, all laughter gone from her eyes.

"You are getting our new carpet dirty!"

_Don't lose your temper!_ Hermione told herself and then asked, " Lynette, is Father home?"

Lynette nodded and then in an unwilling tone, she turned and called upstairs. " Mother! Father! Hermione's here!"

Immediately after Lynette's call, a light brown puppy ran down the stairs. Hermione smiled for the first time.

" Cinnamon!" She exclaimed, picking up the puppy. " Looks like you are the only one welcoming me!" she hugged the puppy tightly.

" Hermione!" a voice called out. Hermione looked up and watched as Luna, another stepsister of hers running down the stairs. Luna ran down the last step and gushed, " Hermione! It's been so long! How come you haven't visited? I've got so much to tell you!"

Hermione's smile vanished as she turned to Luna. " You have real brothers and sisters here, why talk to me?" Hermione asked.

Luna smiled. " But you are the one I want to talk to, silly! You are my sister too!"

" Your mum isn't mine and mine isn't yours. Even though both our last name is Regragn, we are not really sisters. We are stepsisters." Hermione said calmly.

Luna's smile faltered. " I guess you are not in a good mood today?" It was more of a statement than a question.

" How can my mood be good when I have to come here?" Hermione asked.

Luna sighed. " Every family has it's own problems. Ours is just so complicated that no one would even believe us even if we told someone." She waited for Hermione to say something, but then realize that Hermione was all wet.

" Good heavens! You are all wet!" Luna exclaimed. She dragged Hermione's sleeve. " Let's go upstairs and get you into something dry!" As Luna did so, Hermione caught a glimpse of Luna's wrist, which was now sporting a brand new diamond bracelet.

" You got a new bracelet?" Hermione asked.

" Yes! Do you like it?" Luna asked. " Father got it for me when we went out tot the Muggle streets the other day!"

" It's beautiful," Hermione said quietly.

A scream of terror broke Hermione and Luna's conversation. Obviously, Blair had thrown a Dungbomb at Lynette and now Lynette was casting a spell on Blair, making him spin around in mid-air.

" Mum, Dad!" Little Blair bellowed out. " Help me! Lynette is trying to kill me!"

As if on cue, a beautiful woman ran out, took a look at the whole scene unfolding in front of her and immediately pointed her wand at Blair, slowly lowering him onto the couch.

"Lynette!" Malina screeched. " Couldn't you leave him alone for one minute? He's nine years younger than you!"

" So what?" Lynette asked. " Nine years is no big deal. Just because Blair is the youngest doesn't mean the whole family evolves around him! How is that fair?"

" Be quiet! All of you!" A new strong voice called out.

Everyone grew quiet at once as they realized that John Regrangn was now descending the staircases.

" Hermione! You are here!" John said as he looked around the room. Hermione nodded. John stood in front of Hermione. " How is your mother?"

Hermione shifted her eyes to the floor. " She's the same as usual. Her head always aches. The weather isn't that great in the last few days and she got sick again,"

John looked away. " If she's sick, then you should take her to St. Mungo's."

Hermione jumped at her chance. " I would take her, except that we can't afford it."

" So you are here about the money," John said.

" Yes Father." Hermione said. " Mum and I already owe two month of rent, the five galleons that you gave me last month are long gone."

John looked away again. "Malina! Did you get the money for Hermione that I asked you to withdraw from Gringotts?"

Malina smiled. " Of course dear. Ginny, go into my room and fetch the five Galleons on my desk."

Ginny nodded and ran up the stairs.

" But Father, we have two month of rent that we have to pay and we also been taking our neighbor's food. Also we need o buy some new clothes. Mother only have one set of robes and one set of Muggle attire. And me, I need a new pair of new shoes. It's been repaired again and again with magic, but it's at the point where magic just doesn't do the trick anymore. By the looks of me, no one would believe that I'm a Regrangn."

" You don't think five Galleons is enough?" John asked. " How much do you think is necessary?"

Hermione took a deep breath. " Fifty."

Malina gasped. " Fifty Galleons? Are you mad? Do you think that your father is made of money? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, with the war going on, everything is more expensive. Your father is not what he once was. He's retired. Don't you think of other people? Plus, it's just you and your mum over there, here we have a huge family that needs to be fed!"

Hermione's eyes turned icy cold. " Malina, I was not asking you for the money, I'm asking my father!" She then turned to John. " Is it possible?"

John took a deep breath. " Hermione, Malina's right. Times have changed and you need to think about how hard it is for me, not just yourself."

Hermione felt her eyes begin to moisten. _Don't cry! Do not cry!_ She told herself. " But Father, if you can buy Dungbomb for Blair and diamond bracelet for Luna. If you can afford new carpet and more house-elves than you will ever need. If you can breed dragons as a hobby, why can't you give me fifty Galleons?"

" How dare you speak to me like that?" John exploded. " It's my money! I can do whatever I want with it!"

Everything was silent after that. No one spoke. Hermione stared up into John's gray eyes with hatred. Just then, Luna ran down the stairs. She took a survey of the room and ran to Hermione, pushing the five Galleons into her hands.

" Just take it and leave! Go home and I'll think of something later. You don't want to make father mad!" She whispered urgently.

" Luna," Malina said. " If she wants to get your father angry and get what she deserves, then so be it! Leave her alone!"

" Do you want the money or not?" John asked.

" I'm not taking a single Knut without the other forty-five Galleons!"

" Would you stop being so unreasonable?" John asked. " Is that all you are good for? Asking for money?"

Hermione felt a flash of white-hot anger zapped into her. " Do you think I enjoy coming over here and asking you for money every month? Taking care of me is your responsibility! I guess if you didn't meet my mother and had me, we'd all be better off!"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" John asked, stepping closer and shaking Hermione violently.

" I'll tell you!" Hermione said calmly. She was beyond caring. " I'll repeat myself again. It was unfortunate of me to be your daughter. If I were born into a different family, I'd probably not end up like how I am today. All these years, I never even had a father. He's not home, not with my mother, but here with another wife of his, living in luxury. Even if you don't love me, shouldn't you at least care for my mother? You loved her once, that why you married her isn't it?"

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" John asked. " Armand!"

" John! How did you forget? Armand is long gone. You told him to leave remember?" Malina said.

John let go of Hermione. " Draco!"

A handsome young man with blond hair ran down the stairs.

" You called Father?" Draco asked.

" Where is my wand? Get me my wand!" John ordered. " Don't ask, just bring me my wand!"

Luna pulled Hermione aside. " Just tell dad you are sorry. Quick!" she urged.

Lynette dragged Luna away from Hermione. " Leave her alone, she deserves this!"

" But father is going to do something really horrible! I just know it!" Luna said.

Hermione, now tears streaming down her cheeks, stared up at John, not moving.

John turned around. Draco stood at the foot of the stairs, holding John's wand, unable to decide what to do.

" Give me the wand!" John demanded.

Draco slowly handed John his wand. John gripped it tightly and turned to Hermione.

" Fine!" Hermione said completely broken down. " Fine! You are all against me. You guys are a family, I'm just an enemy!"

John raised his wand. Draco stopped him.

" Father! Calm down! You don't want to do anything rash!" he said.

" Do you want to be punished along with her?" John asked. Draco quickly let go of his father's arm.

" Crucio!" John screamed. Hermione immediately fell onto the floor, her legs finally given away. Her whole body as on fire, but she didn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. John lifted the curse and took out a whip. " I hope you will always have these scars!" He said as he started to whip Hermione.

" You are going to regret this!" Hermione screamed hatefully.

" I'm going to kill your! You ungrateful child!" John screamed back.

After what seemed like forever, John stopped. His face was dead pale.

" Why did you stop?" Hermione asked. " Because if you don't kill me now, you are really going to regret it later!"

John was staring at her wide-eyed, his mouth half open. His hand shook and he dropped the whip.

" Malina, go get forty-five more Galleons!" John ordered.

" But we don't have forty-five Galleons at home," Malina protested.

" Go get forty-five more Galleons!" John repeated, more slowly this time. Malina sighed and ran up the stairs. A few moments later she returned.

" Here you go," she said, handing Hermione the money. Hermione took it slowly.

" From this day forward, I am no longer John Regrane's daughter! You are wrong! Fifty Galleons is not going to buy my forgiveness, nor will it take away my hatred towards you!" Hermione said. " I am never going to forgive you John Regrane! I will avenge and I will laugh while watching every single one of you suffer!" With that, Hermione threw the fifty galleons onto the floor and then ran.

A/N That was a rather intense chapter if I may say so myself, so now you guys got the main idea. Hermione's father is living in this big mansion with his ninth wife and children while Hermione and her mother are having a hard time just to get by everyday. Here's a preview of the next chapter!

" _I'm not a Death Eater or anything! My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I'm an Auror in training for the Ministry of Magic."_

_Harry Potter? Hermione searched through her head. Where had she heard that name before? Then it hit her. Of course! The Boy-Who-Llived! The boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard when he was only one._

" _Trust me! I would rather die than give into the dark arts." Harry added unnecessarily._

" _Okay, I believe you." Hermione said._

Lastly, don't forget to review!! As you can see, Hermione is going to meet Harry for the first time in the next chapter, should they kiss? Review and tell me what you think!


	4. No Friend of Mine

Declaimer- The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and I am only borrowing her characters for some enjoyment writing.

A/N- Okay! It is after Christmas and I am very pleased to say that I actually managed to get my Christmas story finished in time. The title of the story is called A Wintery Prophecy, so if anyone is interested in reading it, they can head over there and check it out. Aside from all that, I'm very excited to be back in business with Fighting Destiny. I've got a lot of plans for this story so stick around! Happy reading everyone!

P.S.S The above author's note was typed back in January, so I would like to express how sorry I am to not update sooner. The truth is, this chapter have been typed up right after Christmas ended but I never got the time to sit down and edit it properly. I hope I'll be better next time. I plan to have another chapter up by next Monday since I do have another day off next week. Sorry about his and happy reading.

Special Thanks- Special thanks to Amrawo, Unwrittenkhk3 and Dreamsong. You guys are awesome and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Recap- because it's been so long since I last updated, I'll put in a small recap on what happened in the last chapter.

_Hermione felt a flash of white-hot anger zapped into her. " Do you think I enjoy coming over here and asking you for money every month? Taking care of me is your responsibility! I guess if you didn't meet my mother and had me, we'd all be better off!"_

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?" John asked, stepping closer and shaking Hermione violently._

" _I'll tell you!" Hermione said calmly. She was beyond caring. " I'll repeat myself again. It was unfortunate of me to be your daughter. If I were born into a different family, I'd probably not end up like how I am today. All these years, I never even had a father. He's not home, not with my mother, but here with another wife of his, living in luxury. Even if you don't love me, shouldn't you at least care for my mother? You loved her once, that why you married her isn't it?" _

Fighting Destiny

By Lola Leddir

Chapter Three- No Friend of Mine

Hermione ran. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. All she knew was that she had to keep running. It was still raining hard outside and as Hermione ran blindly forward, the rain and her tears were mixed, both icy cold and bitter.

" What have I done to be put through all this?" She asked.

It was so dark now, as if every light and sound has been shut off, never to be turned back on ever again. Hermione couldn't see where she was heading to, but she went on, desperately trying to find a way out of the dark maze that is her life. As she was just about to turn a corner, an unfamiliar voice called out.

" Watch out!"

Startled, Hermione looked up just in time to see a man on a broomstick speeding towards her. Hermione's hands instantly covered her face as she screamed. She tried to jump off the path of the man but she wasn't quick enough. In a flash, the man and Hermione collided. Hermione fell onto the floor as the strange man fell down right beside her.

" I am so sorry!" the man said, helping her up.

" No, it's fine," Hermione said, standing up, barely registering what had happened. _How can things get even worse?_

The man took a quick look up and down her body and Hermione was instantly alerted. She didn't have her wand. What is she suppose to do? How could she be so stupid as to leave home without her wand, the only thing that offered her protection!

" Miss? Would you like me to take you to St. Mungo? It looks like you took a pretty bad fall," He said, indicating the wounds on Hermione.

" Wait a minute," He stopped, examining her wounds a little closer. As realization dawned on his face, Hermione became conscious that her wounds did not look like something that she could have gotten from a bad fall at all. _How am I suppose to explain_ _myself?_ She asked herself weakly. Then a stronger voice sounded in her head. _Explain yourself? Why would you need to explain yourself to that guy? Just tell him to mind his own business!_

" What happened?" He asked.

" I told you! I'm fine!" Hermione said, glaring at the stranger. " Good-bye!" She stood up to go.

" Wait!" the stranger said, catching Hermione's wrist. A shot of electricity traveled through Hermione's body but she ignored it. She was so freezing from the rain to the point that she felt numb all over. She didn't care anymore.

" Please, at least let me take you to the hospital to check up on your wounds. They don't look so good and this is my fault," the stranger pleaded.

" It's wasn't you fault! I accidentally fell!" Hermione said impatiently. She really needed to get to somewhere dry!

" Are you sure I didn't hit you?" the stranger asked. " How come you have all those wounds? Did someone try to rob you?"

" Yes, I've been robbed," Hermione said, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. " They took away my dignity!"

" Then you should go to the Ministry of Magic!" The man said immediately. " That way, the person who's responsible can be reported and caught!"

" There is nothing that the Ministry can do for me," Hermione replied quietly. " I'm leaving."

She turned to leave, but her whole body complained loudly. She felt her knees grow weak and she collapsed onto one side.

" Are you okay?" the man asked, rushing to her side and helping her up. " I really don't think it's a good idea for me to just leave you here. How about this? I'll give you a ride on my Firebolt."

" Can you please leave me alone?" Hermione yelled, anger rising up her body. Why is this man so annoying! Can't he mind his own business?

" Go away!"

" I can't just leave you here! Look at you!" The man mentioned Hermione's clothe. One of Hermione's sleeves was almost torn off and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were swollen and red and a trace of blood could still be detected on one of the corners of her lips. Realizing that she probably looked horrible, ran her fingers through her wet hair, as if hoping that it will tidy up a bit. _I can't let mum see me like this. _She thought sadly. She knew it would break her mother's heart if she learned of how Hermione was treated back at her father's house.

" I don't need to go to the hospital," Hermione said softly. " But do you think you can find a place where I can rest for a little while? You know, get cleaned up."

The man was silent for a while and then he looked at Hermione uncertainly. " How about my place?"

" Your place?" Hermione asked warily, looking up at the man.

" You don't have to worry," the man said, sensing her doubts. " I'm not a Death Eater or anything. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I'm an Auror in training for the Ministry of Magic."

Harry Potter? Hermione searched through her head wildly. Where had she heard that name before? Then it hit her. Of course! The Boy-Who-Lived! The boy who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was only a baby! She quickly looked up at him and her eyes wandered onto his wet forehead where his legendary lighting bolt scar was barely visible.

" Trust me, I would rather die than give into the Dark Arts," Harry added unnecessarily.

" Okay, I believe you."

Harry smiled and picked up his broom from off the ground. He got on and looked at Hermione expectantly. " Come on," he said encouragingly. " It's just a broom, it won't bite."

Hermione bit her bottom lips. Agreeing to go home with Harry Potter was one thing, but riding a broom would be something completely different. She had always been afraid of heights and never went near a broom if she could help it. But, it was the only way. She took a deep breath, lifted one leg over the broom and sat behind Harry.

" Wait," Harry said suddenly twisted around and looked at Hermione. He took off his own robe and handed it to her. " Even though you are already wet, I think it'll be best if you don't get wetter. I've put an Anti-Water spell on it."

Hermione nodded, muttered a thanks and slipped the robe on.

Harry offered her another smile turned to the front again.

" Ready?"

" Yes" Hermione whispered and held on tight to Harry. She closed her eyes and felt, rather than saw as they lifted through the air. _You are going to be okay_. Hermione told herself.

When Hermione opened her eyes, they had already arrived at a beautiful Victorian styled mansion. Hermione's heart throbbed as the mansion came into full view and was

immediately reminded of her father's place and of the pain and hurt that took place.

" This is where me and my best friend lives," Harry introduced as they finally lowered slowly to the ground and got off the broom. " It was originally my parent's house but they are in Wales right now, working with the Aurors there. They've been there for about three years and they wouldn't be coming back for a while. As for my friend Ron, he's out too."

" Oh," Hermione said barely registering the fact that she will be alone in a huge mansion with the Harry Potter.

Harry fumbled through his robes until he produced a golden key in the shape of a " P".

" Come in," Harry said, holding the door for Hermione.

" Thank you," Hermione said politely and stepped into the door. The first thing that entered Hermione's mind was Wow! If she had thought that the outside of the mansion was amazing, then the inside of the mansion would be absolutely breathe taking. The place was enlarged three times on the inside. The ceiling was high and decorated with crystal chandeliers. A huge staircase rounded itself, leading upstairs. Right in front of Hermione resembled some kind of lounge. A long tea table stretched on the redwood floor and many comfy looking chairs surrounded the table. A large fireplace stood over the chairs, which was now crackling softly, giving the room a very warm glow.

A small house-elf appeared with a pop.

" Hermione, this is Dobby," Harry introduced. " Dobby, this is Hermione Granger. Will you please show Hermione to the restroom on the first floor and help her clean up?"

" It will be Dobby's pleasure," the elf squealed, looking up at Harry in admiration. He mentioned for Hermione to follow him

Smiling encouragingly at Hermione, Harry pushed her on her way. Dobby led Hermione through a corridor of doors until they stopped at a dark oak one. Dobby opened the door and bowed deeply, waiting for Hermione to step inside.

" Thank you Dobby," Hermione said gratefully.

" Any time Miss!" Dobby said. " Call Dobby if you need anything!"

" Thank you," Hermione said again.

Hermione sighed as she locked the door. She recollected herself, but was interrupted as someone knocked outside. Unlocking the door, Hermione found Dobby holding a pair of jeans and a crisp white polo shirt.

" Mr. Potter wanted you to change into these so he can have your wet clothe dried. Dobby said, handing the pile of clothe to Hermione. " Miss can just leave the wet clothe outside the door. Dobby will be collecting it in ten minuets."

" Thanks again Dobby!" Hermione said, touched yet again by the little elf's enthusiasm.

" Don't mention it Miss!" Dobby said beaming and left.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione followed Dobby through the long hall of doors again until she reached the lounge, where she found Harry pacing. Hearing Hermione and Dobby approaching, Harry turned around.

" Better?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, her eyes glued to the floor.

" If you can give me and Miss Granger some privacy," Harry asked Dobby politely.

" It will be Dobby's pleasure, Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said and moved away.

" So? Do you want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked. " Did you see the person who attacked you? What did he look like?" He questioned and then added," or she?"

Hermione didn't answer so Harry spoke on.

" I still don't understand how a person would dare attack you right in front of the Regrane Manor. The main owner, John Regrane is a really powerful ex-Auror!"

Hermione's head snapped up and for the first time that night, she looked right into Harry's eyes.

A bang hit as green meets brown and Hermione tried not to think about just how handsome Harry looked with his hair all wet. Snapping back into herself, she asked, " John Regrane?"

" Yes," Harry replied, surprised that Hermione haven't heard of John Regrane before. " That's the family who owns that mansion where I bumped into you."

" Of course," Hermione said to herself.

" Excuse me?"

" You know the Regranes don't you?" She asked sharply, her face suddenly hard.

" Well, yes," Harry said taken aback by Hermione's sudden coldness.

" I'm sorry then," Hermione said harshly, standing up and getting ready to leave.

" What?" Harry stood up as well. " Where are you going?"

" Thank you for tonight," Hermione said. " But if you are the Regrane's friends, then you cannot be a friend of mine."

Reaching the doorknob, Hermione turned and opened the door. In a flash, a redheaded man with freckles fell onto the floor. Obviously, he had been listening to Harry and Hermione's conversation.

" Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron quickly stood up. " I'm Ron," Ron said, holding out a hand for Hermione to shake.

" Nice to met you," Hermione said, smiling a little at Ron's sudden entrance into the situation. " Good-bye Harry, Ron." She said and walked away.

" Who was that mate?" Ron asked excitedly. " Not bad, not bad at al. is she taken yet?"

" I don't know," Harry said quietly, his gaze still on the blurred shape of Hermione, disappearing into the distance.

Sneak peak of chapter four

Then something caught her eyes. A help wanted sign. Maybe this is it. Hermione told herself encouragingly and hurried to the door. It was very dark inside and Hermione's eyes weren't quiet adjusted to the low lights but then, a bright light shone in front of her, revealing a huge stage. A woman dressed in a beautiful read dress walked confidently onto the stage and about twelve dancers followed.

Well, that was it for now! I want to thank everyone for reading and remind all of you to please review.


	5. A New Hope

Declaimer- This fanfic is written simply to enjoy the wonderful feeling that you get when you know that you are doing something you love and the maker of this fanfic does not make any profit from this fanfic. Most of the characters in this story belongs to J.K.Rowling, but characters such as Mr. Mandrake, John Regragn is the creations of the author herself. The song that Hermione sand was also written by me. But why are you reading this anyway? Shouldn't you be reading the story instead?!!

Hello everyone! Not much to say this time… so here's the story! Sorry for the long wait and I hope to have the next chapter out soon. I'm not making any promises though. All I can say as an encouragement is that I've already got the next chapter written; now it's the matter of typing it up and editing it.

P.S FYI, I had this chapter ready for upload for about a week, but there was something wrong with either the website or my computer, but I was unable to upload anything. so, Ha! it's not entirely my fault this time! Don't forget to review!

Special Thanks- I want to especially thank **Amrawo** for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. Your review really encouraged me to go on writing even at those times where you can't seem to find time to do anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Fighting Destiny

By Lola Leddir

Chapter Four- A New Hope

The sun is beginning to set again. It's been a week since that fateful day when Hermione met Harry Potter. Even though she's only been with him for an hour or so, Hermione couldn't help but think of him again and again during the past week.

" Stop it," she told herself solemnly. " He's a friend of the Regragn family!"

Hermione pushed the thoughts of Harry far into the back of her mind and focused on the map that she held out in front of her. She was once again, in the streets of London, looking for a job. She knew she would never go back to the days of asking her father for money again and there isn't anything else to do. She would have to give up the dream of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and try to look a job, so that she can make a life for her mother and herself. But throughout the last week, she had been

rejected again and again for she did not qualify for much.

_Well?_ She thought to herself. _What do you expect? You've never had any official_ _magical training._ Sure, Hermione knew a few spells but they are far from the standards most job required, not to mention that most employers required O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, which Hermione had never taken in her life,

It is now six O' clock, and Hermione's feet was aching all over from walking all day. She couldn't give up! Giving up was not an option! Hermione walked slowly down the London streets, searching through her mind for another place where she could try her luck.

Leaning against a wall of a café, she closed her eyes. _Oh please!_ She thought desperately. _Please help me find a job!_ Hermione took three deep breaths and opened her eyes. Nothing. She was still standing on the bustling streets of London and everything was the same.

_How am I going to get through this?_ Hermione screamed inwardly. She looked around in desperation and something caught her eyes. A help wanted sign! _Maybe this is it!_ Hermione told herself encouragingly and hurried into the door. It was very dark inside and Hermione's eyes weren't quite adjusted to the low lights. However, suddenly bright lights shone in front of her, revealing a huge stage. A woman dressed in a beautiful red dress walked confidently onto the stage and about twelve dancers followed. Music started somewhere and the woman began to sing.

Hermione stared at the stage, mesmerized. She was so intrigued by the show that she didn't even realize that there were other people in the room until someone called out rudely, " Can I help you?"

Hermione jumped and looked around. She spotted several people sitting to the left of the stage.

" Um, yes," Hermione said stuttering a little bit. " I, I was wondering, well, it's just that I saw the help-wanted sign outside."

" Go take care of it, Mr.Tone," A man dressed in deep blue robes said.

" Yes Sir," a formal looking man answered.

" Excuse me, but what kind of jobs are you offering?" Hermione asked as the man with a red beard approached her.

" You mean you don't know?" Mr. Tone smirked. " This is the Witches and Whiskeys. We are looking for stage girls. Dancers and singers."

" Oh!" Hermione said, turning deep red. " Never mind then. I can't take that job."

The man smirked again.

" Thanks anyway," Hermione said politely and turned to go.

" Wait!" The man sitting in front of the stage stopped Hermione.

" Yes?" Hermione asked.

" Do you have a resume?" the man asked.

" Well, yeah," Hermione answered.

" Let me see it."

Hermione practically ran to the front and handed some reference papers to the man.

" Intelligent and shows a very promising future," the man read aloud. " Let me see your N.E.W.Ts." He asked.

" I don't have any. Um, I didn't get to go to a magical school," Hermione said softly, her eyes downcast. " But I've been learning on my own. I can do N.E.W.T level."

" Mm" the man mumbled, scanning through the rest of the papers.

" Hermione Regragn. You are only 17?"

" Yes Sir," Hermione said. " Oh, and I only do office jobs."

The man continued to read on. Hermione took this time to glance up at the stage. The woman was still singing, her voice sweet and beautiful. _If only I could be like that._ She thought wistfully. The woman hit a high note. It was amazing!

" But I can do better," Hermione said aloud.

" Excuse me?" the man asked.

" Oh! I'm just saying that I can do better than her," Hermione said, pointing at the woman on stage that had stopped singing and was now glaring at Hermione.

" Really?" the man said slowly. " Would you like to try it up there?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She bit her lips.

The man laughed. " It's always like this. It always sounds great when kids brag but they can never match up when it comes to the real thing. Am I right?"

" Fine!" Hermione said angry and stormed onto the stage.

The woman looked at her with wide eyes, unsure what to do. The man who had challenged Hermione gave a wave of a hand and the woman nodded. She mentioned for her dancers to stop and ran off the stage.

Hermione flicked her wand; glad for a split second that she was had the chance to show off her magic skills. She silently counted down from five to one, and then music was sounded.

" I wrote this song just for fun." Hermione said and started to sing.

"_ One word_

_One cry_

_Guess what I thought_

_Just wasn't right,"_

Hermione's voice shook a little as she looked out from the stage and realized that everyone's eyes were now fixed on her. _What was she doing? Has she gone the deep end?!_

_" What I chased after_

_Was only an illusion_

_Something far_

_But not real."_

At this point, Hermione loosened her voice a little. She felt strong and beautiful, as she had never felt before. Slowly, she felt herself loosening up more and more. Letting go all that had happened the past few weeks.

_" Just one mistake_

_Can get you down to nowhere_

_In this life_

_Things are never clear_

_I thought that I tried_

_I work and I fight_

_For the one thing that I can't reach_

_Guess it just wasn't meant to be."_

Hermione had to admit that her most favorite part of the song was the chorus. It expressed the despair that she felt after she found out that her father would not pay her tuition to go to Hogwarts. That " mistake" was pointed toward her being born as a Regragn. _Funny how some things never change._ Hermione was only eleven when she wrote the song. Now at the age of seventeen, she still felt the same.

_" Always believed_

_In that one simple dream_

_Other's remarks_

_Meant nothing to me_

_Cause here's the reason why_

_The skies are dark tonight_

_But I will lit the candle_

_And I shall find the light."_

Originally, Hermione had written about how unfair life was to her and how she wished she could achieve her dream of attending Hogwarts one day. But later when she discovered her old lyrics under a stack of books at the age of thirteen, she decided to change the second verse. Wanting to convince not only her mother, but also herself that she was strong and she could get through some of her hardest times. Plus she sounded so immature complaining.

_"Cause I've seen worse_

_And I've been worse_

_And I set my goals sky high_

_Cause failure just isn't an option_

_And I make my own decisions_

_I won't quit until I learn to fly."_

Hermione looked around, finding everyone's eyes fixated on her, mouth wide open. _Am I_ _that bad?_ She thought as she repeated the chorus, her shyness slowly returning to her.

_" Just one mistake_

_Can get you down to now where_

_In this life_

_Things are never clear_

_I thought that I've tried_

_I work and I fight_

_For the one goal that I can't reach_

_Guess it just wasn't meant to be."_

" Um, that it," Hermione said nervously.

Clapping thundered from every corner as Hermione announced that she was finished.

" Amazing! Unbelievable!" the man who had challenged Hermione muttered.

" Thank you," Hermione said shyly and got off the stage.

" Miss Regragn. I am John Mandrake." The man said holding out a hand for Hermione to shake.

" You've got some raw talent! You are hired!"

" Oh! I'm sorry," Hermione said, taken aback. " I can't do this kind of job."

" Why not? There's nothing to be ashamed of! I can provide you with fifty Galleons a month and provide outfits and make-up," Mr. Mandrake said eagerly.

" I'm sorry," Hermione said again. " I can't accept this job. Thanks though," She turned to leave.

" Very well Miss," John said, stopping Hermione. " How would you like to my stage manager?"

" Really? You actually have a spot open?" Hermione asked, turning around at once.

" Yes, we do," John Mandrake said. " You can start tomorrow."

" Thank Sir!" Hermione said, glowing with excitement.

But as she left the room, she didn't hear the red-bearded man whisper. " Are you really going to let her become stage manager with a voice like that?"

Hermione also missed John Mandrake's reply.

" Of course not."

Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and please don't forget to review. Nothing gets me more motivated then reading what my readers think of my story so please review! This is Lola, signing off!


	6. You Again!

Declaimer- I'm sure you've gotten tired to hearing this, but Harry Potter does belong to J.K Rowling, and sadly, I'm not getting paid for writing this story. LOL!

A/N- Oh Yeah! School is officially over and summer is here. You guys know what that means? Oh yeah, I'm back baby! My fingers are itching to write for a long time but what with exams, drama and homework; I could not satisfy that itch. But not anymore, I am now back and better than ever!…….. Don't mind me, I'm a little hyper today because I just got home from school for the last time! I'm sure all of you can relate!

Special Thanks- Gosh, I haven't done this in so long, but here's the people that kept me going at my hardest times and slap me in the face when I'm on the verge of losing my mind:

**Amrawo**- Thanks for reviewing and sticking with my story!

**Waves**- Yes, I've seen the movie version of it and gave it's plot credit in my first chapter. However, I do plan n to stray away here and there from the original plotline later on.

**Pstibbons**- Hey! Well, it looks like someone was reading between the lines. What you were suggesting is exactly what I plan on doing later on. Thanks for the review!

Enjoy the story guys!

**Fighting Destiny**

By Lola Leddir

Chapter Five- You Again!

" How did it go?"

That was the first thing Elizabeth asked Hermione when she greeted her at the door.

" Not so well," Hermione answered softly.

" Well, maybe you'll find better luck tomorrow," Elizabeth said encouragingly.

" Thanks mum. Anyway, I think I'll go visit Ginny tonight, I haven't seen her in a while." Hermione replied.

" Okay, be careful," Elizabeth said.

The night skies looked so beautiful against the setting sun as Hermione stepped through the school doors of Hogwarts.

" Back again, Hermione?" a stern faced women asked while she passed by Hermione in the hallway.

" Yes, professor Mcgonagall," Hermione said smiling sadly. What she wouldn't give to be one of the students here.

Minerva looked down at the young lady that she had grown rather fond of during the past few years.

" I've got a new book on Transfiguration Theory, if you'd like to borrow it?" Minerva offered kindly.

" And then, maybe we can go over your Animagus transformation?"

" Oh thank you Professor! But I can't. I'm here to see my friend today," Hermione said, fighting off the urge to bolt into Minerva Mcgonagalls' office and emerge herself deep within the privilege of magical education.

" Very well then, we can always do it some other time," Minerva said. " Nice seeing you again, Hermione!"

" You too, Professor!" Hermione said.

Hermione walked over slowly to the library, not wanting to draw more attention to herself, she pressed her nose against the library window and searched for Ginny Weasley. Finally, she spotted her by a desk near the restricted section. Ginny didn't see her but one of her friends. He tapped Ginny on the shoulder and pointed out Hermione. Apparently, Ginny squealed loudly, forgetting that she was in a library for everyone around her sent a deathly glare. Ginny mouthed, " hang on" to Hermione and ran for the library doors.

" Hermione!" Ginny squealed, hugging Hermione the minute she ran out of the door.

" Where have you been? How come you don't visit me anymore? I have been bored out of my mind! Advance potions is absolutely killing me!"

" It's nice to see that you haven't changed one bit, Ginny!" Hermione said, laughing and holding her arms out to hug the younger girl.

" How could I? I don't have time to change personalities! Haven't you been listening? Advance Potions stinks!" Ginny laughed and then stopped, studying Hermione more closely.

" What's wrong? Something on your mind?" Ginny asked tentatively.

" I can never fool you, can I?" Hermione asked, sighing.

" Really now Hermione, what it wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned.

" Let's find some where else where we can talk," Hermione said after looking around the almost empty corridor.

" Let's go to the lake then," Ginny suggested.

So the two friends turned toward the great oak doors of Hogwarts and wandered onto Hogwarts grounds, trying not to appear inconspicuous and finally came upon the great lake.

" So? Spill!" Ginny said, plopping down on the grass.

Hermione took a deep breath. " Ginny, look, this is my last resort. I don't know what else I can do. Do you have any spare gold on you? I know it's pretty hard for your family too, it just that-" Hermione stopped looking away.

"Gold?" Ginny asked, fumbling around her robes. " I've got ten Knuts. How much do you need?"

Hermione sighed. " My mum and I are having a really hard time right now. I'll take whatever you can offer I guess."

" What do you mean you and your mum are having a tough time?" Ginny asked concernedly. " What about your father?"

Ginny stared at Hermione and that was when she spotted one of Hermione's bruises on her arms.

" What happened?" she asked, wide-eyed, staring unblinkingly at the purple bruise.

" That's from my so called father," Hermione said hatefully. " A few days ago, I went over to his mansion for money. But we got into this horrible fight and I told him I shall never be his daughter again. I broke the connection I had with him. Since then, I've been trying to find work but-" Hermione broke off, tears slowly rolling down her face.

" Stop!" Ginny cried softly, tears also sparkling in her eyes. " You don't have to tell me Hermione. It will only bring you more pain. Wait here, I'll run back to my dormitory and see what I can find there." And with that she ran off.

Hermione dried her tears as she watched Ginny slowly disappearing from view. _Where would I be without Ginny?_ She asked herself as she stared down at the lake. The last of the sunlight was reflecting off of the water so that it shimmered and sparkled like a sea of gold. A night's breeze floated itself lazily around the trees, making the leaves rustle in delight. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, letting her mind wander freely for the first time in months. She loved Hogwarts so much.

" Peaceful, isn't it?" a strong voice whispered close to Hermione.

Hermione jumped, looking wildly around.

_Oh no! Not him again!_ Hermione thought as she looked into the green pools of Harry Potter's eyes.

" What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, a little more sharply than she had intended.

Looking amused, Harry sat down next to Hermione.

" What? This is what I get for letting a girl dry off at my place four nights ago?" he asked, stretching out on the grass.

" I didn't mean to snap at you," Hermione mumbled.

" I'm sorry, didn't hear that, but it sounded like an apology, may I hear it again?" Harry asked, a smile playing at his lips.

" I said I didn't mean to snap at you!" Hermione snapped, annoyed at Harry's easiness.

" Right," Harry said, even more amused now. He leaned back and laid flat on the grass, his eyes still on Hermione. " So, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

" I'm visiting a friend," Hermione said, determined not to look at him.

" Really? Who?" Harry asked, interested.

" And why do you want to know?" Hermione stared angrily at Harry.

" No reason, just curious," Harry said, not one bit bothered by Hermione's angry glare. " It's just that I used to go to school here, so I should pretty much know everyone."

" Well that's just great!" Hermione said sarcastically, " Because apparently, the great noble Harry Potter have connections because he's rich and famous. But you know what? I am not taken one bit by your charms or your riches!"

" I'm hurt!" Harry said, still smiling and mockingly placed his hands over his heart.

" Why are you here anyway?" Hermione asked. " Trying to buy the school?"

Harry frowned slightly. " Why do you assume that just because I'm rich, I'm a bad guy? Professor Dumbledore is a good friend of mine. I am here for the same reason that you are. Visiting friends."

" Whatever, why don't you just leave me alone!" Hermione said, turning away from Harry as she spotted a head full of red hair, running toward her.

" Okay! I've got 3 galleons here," Ginny said, pushing the money into Hermione's hand as she caught her breath. " It's not that much but just take it for now. I'll try and think of something else to do tonight," she said as she looked around and noticed Harry.

" Harry! Hi! How are you? Well, this is certainly a surprise!" Ginny said, unconsciously smoothing her hair down as she smiled up at Harry. " Here to see Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry winked at Hermione as if saying, _See? I was telling the truth!_

Hermione rolled her eyes then retorted, " Why thank you Ginny, for coming in right on time so I won't have to say another word to this insufferable annoying idiot!" Then she pulled Ginny slightly aside and said, " Thanks, Ginny."

" Don't mention it, that's what friends are for," Ginny said. " I know things may look bad right now, but I promise, it'll get better soon."

" Thanks," Hermione said again.

" Well, I've got to get back to the school," Ginny said regrettable. " Are you going to be okay?"

" Yeah," Hermione nodded. " I'll see you soon."

" You know, I'm still here," Harry said behind them. Both Ginny and Hermione turned around.

" Right then Harry, let's go see Dumbledore," Ginny said, stepping closer to Harry and pulled him by the elbow.

" But wait!" Harry protested, looking at Hermione in the eye." Look, obviously you are going through some hard times. Call me if you need anything okay? Ask Ginny, she'll know where to find me."

Hermione's face softened and then it was hardened once more. " Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Potter. You are a friend of the Regragns, and I cannot be friends with you." She turned to Ginny. " Thanks again Ginny," she said, turned on her heels and walked away.

" Good luck!" Ginny said as she watched Hermione slowly engulfed by the dark.

Behind her, Harry watched too.

---------------------

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks for reading and please leave a little note on what you thought of it. The next chapter is already written but not typed. It should be up no later than next Monday, but should be sooner than that.


	7. Fights, Discoveries, and Cats

A/N Hi! Here's another chapter for you guys. I know that there haven't been any Harry/Hermione moments, at all, but don't worry, it will come soon. I promise! Now please enjoy reading and send me feedbacks. Come on people! I know this story isn't perfect, point out what can be done better please! **:-0**

Special Thanks goes to Pstibbons and Dreamsong. Thanks for the encouragements. Enjoy this chapter guys!

Fighting Destiny

By Lola Leddir

Chapter 6- Fights, Discoveries, and Cats

Thinking back to when she was singing on the stage of Witches and Whiskeys, Hermione argued with herself about whether she should go back and take the job or not. On the one hand, Mandrake had offered her an office job, it's not like she was going to be stripping on stage. On the other however, it was still the Witches and Whiskeys, the most degrading place a young women could be at. What would her mother say? It would break her heart. Hermione would rather die than disappoint her mother, the only person who gave Hermione love since well, ever. As Hermione slowly pondered, she found herself at her door. However, there was someone inside. Two someone. She could hear a different voice talking to her mother, someone that sounded strangely familiar, like… Luna!

" Please, Elizabeth, talk to Hermione will you?" Hermione heard Luna say. " She was a little hot-headed when she came over. It's a wonder that Daddy didn't kill her on the spot. You were the one who married him; you know how short-tempered he can be. Hermione really needs to be careful."

" Luna!" Hermione yelled, as she strode in through the door, her body suddenly filled with anger.

" Is it not enough that your big wonderful family tortures me four days ago? You had to come here and tell my mother about it?"

" No, Hermione, you misunderstood," Elizabeth said, rushing to Hermione's side. " Luna, came to drop of some of her own spare money, she's here to help us."

" Help us?" Hermione asked and gave a cold sarcastic laugh. " Why would she help us mother? She just want to see us like this, so she can go home, tell her family and all have a good laugh!"

" How can you say that?" Luna raised her voice a little.

" How can I not say it? Look at this house!" Hermione said, mentioning the small little house that she and her mother lived in.

" Is it anything like the mansion that you live in? Look at me and then look at yourself; do you really think that we have anything in common? I don't need your help Luna. We are not family no matter what the blood test may have turned out to be. I've already broke the tie between me and my father, you are not welcome here, now leave!"

" Fine!" Luna said angrily. " It's all my fault, happy? I'm leaving! I'm never going to feel sorry for you again!" She said and ran out of the door.

" Fine! I don't want your pity anyway!" Hermione screamed after her. She watched Luna leave, and then suddenly burst into tears.

" Mom, I'm sorry. I have my pride and dignity. I…"

" Its okay sweetheart," Elizabeth said and hugged Hermione. " I understand Hermione, I understand."

" I think I'll just go to my room for a while, I need to think things straight," Hermione said and got up.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears and ran to answer the door. She ran out into the living room and opened it.

" Mr. Wilton! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in years!" Hermione gushed.

Armand Wilton used to live with Hermione, her mother and father when she was small, but just a year before Hermione and her mother left John Regragn, Armand Wilton, his wife Ana and Emily, there daughter mysteriously disappeared.

" Miss Hermione," Armand Wilton said with a nod.

" It's so great to see you again!" Hermione said, practically bouncing up and down as she pulled Armand through the doors. " Where have you been all these years? How is your wife Anna? And Emily? Gosh, she must be married by now! I remember how many boys use to surround her wherever she went when we were young. Why did you leave us?"

Armand Wilton looked at Hermione, not exactly sure what he should say. He just stood there with his head down.

Elizabeth sighed. " Armand, Hermione had permanently took herself out of John's life. She wouldn't be telling any of them anything. There's no need to hide from her any more."

Armand nodded solemnly.

Hermione looked from her mother to Mr.Wilton.

" What is wrong? What are you guys hiding from me?" She asked. " Is Ana okay? What about Emily?"

At this Mr.Wilton looked straight at Hermione.

" No, Miss Hermione. Emily is not well. She's not well at all."

Hermione's face fell. " What's wrong with her?" She asked urgently.

Mr.Wilton opened his mouth to speak, but now words came out.

" Why don't we go visit Emily?" Elizabeth suggested, watching Mr.Wilton worriedly.

Mr.Wilton nodded.

The event that followed was a blur to Hermione.

Mr.Wilton lead Hermione and Elizabeth through a few dark alleyways and a bridge until they reached what looked like the outskirts of London. Sounds of cars and people talking diminished as they walked farther and farther and just as Hermione began to wonder how long they still had to walk, she heard screams.

" Leave me alone! Don't hurt my baby!"

_What is going on?_ Hermione asked herself as a few houses came into view where a crowd was forming rapidly. As Hermione squeezed herself through the crowd, a horrible scene unfolded before her.

A girl, probably one or two years younger than Hermione herself was holding a pillow in her arms and looking wildly at the crowd. The girl's eyes were filled with such emptiness that it scared Hermione. As if the girl in front of her was only a shell of what use to be, that there were no life left what so ever in the body now.

The poor girl started at the multiplying crowd in fear as she screamed again and again, " Leave me alone! Don't hurt me! Please I'm begging you! Have mercy!"

As Hermione looked closer, she realizes that this girl was fairly familiar, like a childhood friend that's only a blur to her now. Then, she remembered. Emily.

Scene Breaker

" I have a job for you two!" Mr. Oswatt informed Harry and Ron.

Mr. Boran Oswatt was s a very kind man with a bald spot on the top of his head and as he said this, Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks.

" One of them is once again about Simon Mandrake. Word on the street is that he's got some new dancers and new staging program. I want you two to try and get in there somehow. Take a few pictures and ask for an interview," at this Oswatt glanced at Ron. " Though this time, Mr.Weasley, I'd appreciate it if you didn't break the camera again."

" Yes Sir!" Ron said sheepishly.

" Simon Mandrake isn't as urgent as your other assignment though. I want you and Harry to go to this address immediately. You two are to have an interview with an old lady who has been attacked by a Lethifold and survived! She must have been the first one in centuries since Flurius Belby in 1482! She's almost 110 years old! Without any magical help too!" He said excitedly as he handed over a piece of parchment with the address.

" With all do respect, Sir," Harry said, looking at the address. " Can I please report something else? I'm terribly bored with assignments on celebrities. May I go to Azkaban to see the Death Eaters they've just caught yesterday?"

Boran Oswatt looked at him sharply. " An interview with a Death Eater? Are you mad boy? We don't want to run a story like that! We need to run the stories that will keep people's mind off of the war, not encouraging them to think about it! The minister would sack me if we started reporting things that dealt with war. People don't want to read that kind of stuff!" He calmed down a little. " Look here, Mr. Potter, I think that we all know that you already have enough experiences with dark wizards. You are here to train in the interest of communication with everyday average people. Ones that you can't manipulate with a wave of a curse!"

" Yes Sir," Harry replied, gritting his teeth. _This is ridiculous_! He thought angrily. _I'm a dark wizard catcher! Not a reporter!_

" Well then! Get on with it!" Boran said as he dismissed Harry and Ron with a wave of a hand.

" And what are you guys glooming about?" a voice drawled as they left the office of Boran and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who had obviously been listening at the door.

" Draco, do you mind?" Harry said irritability.

" Oh cheer up, Harry!" Draco said. " I'll go with you! It's got to be better than interviewing the Weasley's twins, remember last time?"

Harry and Ron both burst out laughing. They did remember. About a month ago, Draco went to have an interview with Fred and George Weasley for a short report on the grand opening of another Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store, located in Hogsmeade. Draco had came back from the interview with a missing limb and pink hair.

" Ah, those were the days," Harry said, still laughing.

" I've never been more proud of my brothers than that wonderful day," Ron laughed too.

" Oh shut up both of you. Hey! How about I bring Luna with us? She's been wanting to see you for ages Harry!" Draco said.

" Luna?" Ron asked, suddenly looking much brighter. " Cool! That'd be great!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and Ron turned bright red. Coming to his best friends rescue, Harry quickly changed the subject and started to complain about the lack of action they were getting.

" I seriously cannot wait until this stupid reporter assignment is over! I don't get it, what does being a reporter have to do with catching dark wizards?" He said.

" Not only does being a reporters exercise your communication skills," Ron started saying, imitating the annoying voice of their head Aurror trainer, who just happened to be their good friend, Remus Lupin. " It also lets you sharpen your quick thinking skills in tense situations and teaches you to be resourceful."

" And don't forget, we are the guinea pigs," Draco added grumpily, reminding his two good friends how the reporter section of Auror training was a test run, so other Aurors-In-Training didn't have to do what Harry, Ron Draco are doing.

The tree friends all grumbled unhappily as they made their way out of the office of the Daily Prophet.

Never in Harry's wildest dreams did he expect this. He looked warily at the scene in front of him. A large crowd encircling a really really old lady that looked as if she would fall to dust at any second was crying her eyes out. He had expected being in a cabbage-smelling house, drinking some strange tasting tea while an old witch rambled on about what she ate in the morning. Never in his wildest imagination did he imagine that he would be pushed and elbowed while trying to get to the old lady.

" What's wrong with her?" Draco asked, looking a little disturbed at the scene before him.

" No idea," Harry said grumpily. _This is just not right! This isn't suppose to be an Aurror's job! What on Earth was he doing? This is such a waste of time! _

" Excuse me," Luna asked a middle-age man near by. " Can you please tell me and my friends where to find Ms.Padifort?"

The woman glanced at Luna.

" That's her right there!" the woman said pointing at the old lady in the middle of the crowd.

Great! Harry thought exasperatedly. It had to be her. The crazy one!

" Well, let's go," Harry said, mentioning the old lady.

" I can't believe you did that!" A while later, Ron laughed as he spoke of when Harry climbed onto the rooftops to get the "cat" that turned out to be the subject of the old lady's hysterical cries.

" Sure, you thought it was funny," Harry said sourly.

" Hey look at the bright side!" Draco joked. " You'll probably make it to the front page again! I can see the headlines now. The Chosen One- Hero of Mr. Whiskers!"

" I think it's more like," Harry growled, " The Chosen One- Climbing Rooftops While Dark Wizards are at Large!"

" Nah, I doubt it." Ron said. " Remember? No war talk!"

" Oh shut up you!" Harry growled again.

" Well, I thought that it was pretty brave of you, Harry." Luna said, smiling at Harry adoringly.

" Well, I could have done it if Harry didn't react so fast!" Ron said.

" What?" You were just laughing your head off at me a few seconds ago!" Harry said, laughing at Ron.

" Yeah, but." Ron stuttered, looking uncomfortable.

Laughing lightly, the four friends set home.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Fighting Destiny! Please don't forget to leave me a review! From Monday and extending to the next six weeks, I will be joining a special summer workshop from 8 AM to 12 AM everyday. Now this would mean less and fewer updates, but I assure you, one chapter per week is still possible. I feel horrible for neglecting this story so I hope to at least get to the middle of the story by the end of this summer before I get swept away by all the craziness this fall. But enough of that for now, go review!


	8. Promises of Revenge

Declaimer: Oh great, I'm running out of ways to make my declaimer to be fun to read! Well, I guess I'll just have to do the boring way. Harry Potter, along with other characters, settings and other info belong to J.K.Rowling. This novel does not add to my income what's so ever.

A/N- Well, it was a stretch but here it is. Chapter 7. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and they are here now as follows so… drum roll please!

Special Thanks to: Pstiboons, Amrawo, Dreamsong and last but not least, Jolly-for-heart07. Thanks for reviewing guys and enjoy the chapter! I would like to especially thank Pstiboons and Dreamsong who sent me great suggestions that I found both helpful and enlightening.

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter 7- Promises of Revenge**

_It's too quiet_, John Regrane thought grudgingly as he speared a piece of chicken with his fork. He took a sneaking look around the table. Malina was cutting some chicken for Blair. Draco was eating as fast as humanly possible, Lynet was glaring at Luna and Luna was staring off into space dreamily, completely forgetting that she had food in front o her.

John's mind unwillingly drifted back to Hermione. Of all of his children, Hermione reminded him most of himself. Strong, determined, stubborn and brilliant. The resemblance was almost scary.

" _From this day forth, I am no longer John Regragn's daughter!"_

Hermione's voice sounded in his head again and again. John tried hard to block it out. _Just eat!_ He thought to himself angrily as he took a sip of Firewhiskey from his crystal goblet.

" _I'm never going to forgive you Father!" _

John thought back to Hermione's face, full of hatred as she stared defiantly at him. How she writhed in pain when he cast an Unforgivable Curse on his own daughter.

_What have I done?_ He asked himself, staring sadly into his hands. Pushing his thoughts away, he cleared his throat and turned his attention towards Draco.

" Draco," John started.

" Yes Father?" Draco asked obediently.

" When you are done eating, I want you to go visit Hermione. Tel her to come over when she can, best if it's tonight," John ordered.

Draco sneaked a glance at Malina. Then looking very uncomfortable, he spoke" Father, I really don't think that'd be the best. I mean, you've seen how Hermione acted that night. Do we really want her back here, back into our lives? Let's just leave her be." He stopped and looked at Luna desperately, asking for help.

" I think Draco's right," Luna said sadly. " Hermione's really angry this time. I'm afraid she really has broken up from our family."

" And why would we want her here anyway?" Malina said coldly. " Things are always so well until she shows up. That girl is a mistake John, don't be too bothered by her. If she wants to rot out there on the street, then so be it!"

" That's right! Who does she think she is anyway?" Lynet chimed in.

" That's enough, all of you!" John busted out." Now I would like all of you to show a little more respect to Hermione. It hasn't been easy for her or her mother these past few years."

At this, everyone lowered their heads and started at their plates again. It was once again, as silent as the grave.

John sighed. Where is his family? He pushed his plate away and stood up from his seat. " I think I'll just go to my study. Do not bother me unless Hermione come to call. Draco, send the word to Hermione after dinner. That's an order!"

" As you wish Father," Draco mumbled, still staring at his plate.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There's just no other way! Hermione thought as she walked home yet, again, after another day of not being able to find work. She thought back to poor Emily and how Armand and Ana were too poor to afford extensive healing for Emily. What really happened, Armand would not say. But Hermione had guessed some of the vague details. Whatever happened to Emily, it was somehow linked to the reason why the Wiltons left her father so many years ago.

_Funny how horrible things always lead back to good old dad_, Hermione thought bitterly.

As she walked onto the street of her home, she had reached a decision. There is just no other way. She would have to take the Witches and Whiskeys job. If not for her mother and herself, then for poor Emily.

"Hermione!" A voice drawled from behind.

Hermione turned around and found Draco, riding his Firebolt towards her.

_What does he want?_ Hermione thought angrily as she stopped.

" What are you doing here?" she asked briskly.

" I'm only here as a messenger. Father wants you to come home sometimes soon. He wants a word with you." Draco said, just as coldly as he prepared to leave.

" Home?" Hermione laughed. " What a funny word." Her face hardened again as she glared at Draco straight in the eye. " Listen closely, you spoiled fat ferret," Hermione said, referring to the one time when they were nine and Draco sneaked into John's study, in which John transformed Draco into a ferret as punishment. " My home is right here. You go back and tell John Regragn that Hermione is already home. She is no longer his daughter and therefore, he cannot command her to go and see him. Now good day!" With that, Hermione turned around and unlocked the door behind her and then shut it in Draco Regragn's face.

" Hermione? Who was that?" Elizabeth asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

" Uh, no one Mum," Hermione said as she pulled off her robes.

" Well? How was Ginny?" Elizabeth asked as she retreated back into the kitchen.

" Great!" Hermione replied absentmindedly as she walked towards her room. " I'll be in my room if you need me," she said and the shut the door.

Once inside, Hermione ran over to the wall facing her bed. With a swift movement, she pulled out her want and muttered under her breath, " Ohaverours!"

Immediately, the wall began to glow. It turned brighter and brighter, lighter and lighter. First a soft blue, then pale blue, then white until finally from white to no color at all. Hermione reached inside the small and now transparent small square of the "wall" and pulled out a battered looking notebook, all the while congratulating herself on creating such a brilliant spell. With the notebook in hand, Hermione walked over to her table and muttered " Lumos!" Sitting down at her desk, by the wand light, she reached over to the quill perched on her desk and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_The past few days has been extremely difficult for Mother and I. I feel as if I've walked through all of London, yet there is no job that I can find that does not require O.W.L.S. And even though I've asked Professor Minerva Mcgonagall over and over again, I cannot take the stupid test, not without the Minister of Magic's special permission and come on, like he would give me the permission. Father is very influential in the Ministry and I bet he's spreading horrible stuff about me at this very moment. I am so glad that I took my Apparition test before that fight I had with him! How are I to keep my mother and I alive if I can't even find a job? I have decided. I'm going to take the office job at the Witches and Whiskeys. _

_I've also found something shocking about Emily's family. They've been living in London all this time! It seem as though Emily was tortured by this terrible curse. She does not remember anything! Not me, not Mother, not even her own parents! Mr.Wilton didn't have to say it, but I guessed that it was only after the Wilton's mysterious disappearance that Emily began all her strange behavior. That can only mean one thing. Father. Seeing Emily like she is, it really enrages me! I now have only two things on my mind. To keep mother and me alive at all means and to avenge. When the time is right, all that Father owes me; Mother and Mr.Wilton's family will be returned. I swear on it!_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Feeling much better, Hermione got up from her chair and replaced her diary inside the tiny compartment in the wall. Then, as though the events of the past few days finally hit her, she fell onto her bed and was instantly asleep.

A/N Well, that's it for now! Sorry it's so short but it's been really hard to update and this is where I got to. I hope you guys enjoyed everything anyway and please leave a comment. Nothing gets me more motivated than suggestions, questions and random stuff from my readers!


	9. At the End of the Road

Declaimer: You know I'm sure you can relate, for all those fanfic writers out there. Don't you ever wish that Harry Potter were actually your creation and not J.K.Rowlings'? Too bad it does belong to her. So the only thing that we can do is learn to be humble people, live our boring lives and hope that maybe a Harry will come into our lives someday. I'd like to say, however that the songs of this story is all of my dear and near creations. Please do not use them before asking me as I worked really hard on all of them and they mean a lot to me.

A/N Hello! This week wasn't as overwhelming as last week. There was two possibilities, one was that I finally got used to the hectic day schedule, the other was that this week just happens to be easier because of the stuff we are doing this week is in my element. I personally like possibility one and I'm sure you all do too because this way, I can update more with longer chapters! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is coming out in less than a week! I can't wait!

Special Thanks: Special thanks goes to Dreamsong and Pstibbons. Thanks guys for believing in me and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Fighting Destiny

By Lola Leddir

Chapter 8- At the End of the Road

" Okay, I've thought it all out. If there was any other choice, believe me, I wouldn't be here right now. But I don't, so I've decided to take this job," Hermione said briskly as she stood in front of the desk of Simon Mandrake.

Simon Mandrake smirked. " And what, may I inquire Ms. Regragn, have you accepted? The job as a singer or the job as an secretary?"

Hermione turned red. " The job as a secretary of course!" She said, slightly annoyed at how she forgot to mention which job she was taking even though she had already rehearsed at home for a million times.

Simon Mandrake looked calculatingly at Hermione, nodding to himself all the while. Then he started, " You know, I would not be able to pay you a lot for doing secretary work, but as a singer, I'd pay you all you ask for, if it is reasonable. You have a great voice and amazing stage presence, something that all of my singers don't have, you should really consider the singing job."

Hermione bit her lips. She hadn't rehearsed this part. What would she do?

" Um, exactly how much can you pay me if I took the singing job?" she asked tentatively. _Come on,_ she argued with herself. _It can't hurt to ask!_

Mandrake smiled. " How much do you think you are worth?"

Quickly, Hermione added the things up in her head. Her mother and herself would need 20 Galleons a month at the very least, but Emily's healing fees would be much greater. At least 60 Galleons per month, and that's without the extra things like buying potion ingredients that the doctor might demand as part of Emily's treatment. It doesn't look like the Wiltons are living in pure luxury either. Anna, Mr.Wilton's wife stay at home to take care of Emily, and just how much can Mr.Wilton make as the caretaker of the Leaky Cauldron?

_Come on Hermione, how bad can it be! Either way you are working for the Witches and_ _Whiskeys, you need this!_ Hermione urged herself and quickly came to a conclusion.

" Well?" Simon Mandrake asked.

" 100 galleons a month!" Hermione said determinedly.

Simon Mandrake raised an eyebrow. " 100?" You think you are worth that much?"

Hermione stared hard into Mandrake's eyes.

" Yes, and I have a few conditions to go with it. First of all, you'll have to provide all my costumes and accessories because I don't have any clothing that would be fit to be worn on the stage. Also, I have the right to choose what I want to wear, you can't tell me how to dress. Second, you will, under no circumstances come to my home at any time; because I do not want anyone to know I'm working for you. Third, you will have to come up with a plan to ensure that no one other than the people presenting in this room today ever find out that I'm working here. Fourth-"

" This is ridiculous!" a horrible unshaven man with long ginger hair, who was standing behind Mandrake interrupted.

Simon Mandrake shot him a threatening look and then continued, " Yes? Go on."

Hermione, not sure if she had gone to far, continued. " Um, number four, I only sing. I have the right to refuse accompanying any of your guests at any time. Fifth, I have the right to quit at any given time and you will not continue to bother me if I do quit this job in the future. Six-"

Hermione broke off.

" Yes?" Simon Mandrake asked patiently.

" Um, I haven't thought of a number six, but if I do, I'll let you know,"she admitted.

" Very well, Miss Regragn, you are hired." Simon Mandrake said immediately after Hermione announced that she was finished.

He turned to the gingered hair man who had interrupted Hermione earlier.

" Hermione, meet Mr. Mundungus Fletcher. You may proceed with him to your new dressing room where our seamstress will take your measurements and start making your costumes, if you having any special likings, you may take it up with her. When she is done, you are to go and see Mr. Mundunges here at the office three doors down from mine. We will work out a magical contract there."

Hermione nodded mutely, still hardly believing that she was actually taking a job at the Witches and Whiskeys. She turned to follow Mundungus out of the door but then a thought struck her. " Um, what about my cover?"

Simon Mandrake nodded. " All right, we can always give you a different name, a stage name. Do you have anything in mind?"

Hermione pondered for a moment, then thought of a name. " How about Harmony?"

" Okay," Simon Mandrake approved. " Interesting, it works well with music though and it still has a small piece of yourself. I'll also give you a few days to figure out your stage appearance and you last name. For now, you may take your leave. I'll see you in 3 days, which is when your first performance will be taking place."

" Thank you, Mr. Mandrake," Hermione said formally and left, not exactly sure if her life had just turned for better or worse.

Scene Breaker

" Mum! Mum! Guess what happened?" Hermione screamed excitedly as she pushed through the doors of her home after pacing outside for about half an hour.

" What is it Hermione? What happened?" Elizabeth ran out of the kitchen, anxious.

" I've got a job!" Hermione burst out, jumping up and down.

" Oh really? That's great news, Honey!" Elizabeth said excitedly. " I just knew things would turn up for us! This is so great! Where are you working?"

" At the bookstore next to the Three Broomsticks! I'm probably taking a night shift though so I'll be home kind of late from now on."

Elizabeth looked slightly worried. " Well, okay," She said after a while. " Just don't overwork yourself okay?"

" I know Mother," Hermione said, an overwhelming dose of guilt suddenly flowing into her guts. _You are doing what you have to do!_ She told herself mentally. " Well, I'm beat, so I'll probably sleep in early tonight." Hermione said as she made her way to her bedroom. Truthfully, Hermione had to rehearse her songs for her performance in three days and come up with a look for herself.

" Okay, night dear!" Elizabeth said as she smiled at Hermione.

Pushing another wave of guilt out of her stomach, Hermione slipped into her room, grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a song.

Scene Breaker

" Are you sure about this?" Ron asked nervously for the third time that night.

Harry and Ron were at the entrance of Witches and Whiskeys, slowly following a line to be admitted into the club.

" I mean, we had a rather colorful history with this place. What if they recognize us? What if we are thrown out? I am so not in the mood for running tonight!" Ron started.

" Ron calmed down, everything is going to be fine!" Harry laughed as they edged closer to the door. " That goose chase was over two month ago. These guards have to chase all sort of people every single day, they're not going to remember us! Plus, we are dressed to be entertained tonight. We are their guests, and they don't throw guests out of the door."

" Okay, I guess," Ron mumbled uncertainly.

Truth be told, Harry was pretty nervous himself. Ron would be okay, but well, he's would be a completely different story. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. What if they recognized him? It's not as if the chances are slim. Everyone must know how he looked like by now. As he and Ron slugged closer to the entrance, Harry unconsciously smoothed down his hair in a vain attempted to cover his famous lighting bolt scar.

However, to his surprise, the guards at the door did not notice him or Ron. Hiding in the middle of the crowd, Harry and Ron quickly entered the Witches and Whiskeys.

" I can't believe we managed that!" Ron said as he took a look around the Welcoming Hall. The walls were plastered with pictures of beautiful women and the hall was lavishly decorated.

" Come on," Harry said and gave Ron a push. Ron, who had been gawking at the pictures, gave a little jump.

" Um, right!" He replied rather distractedly.

" Let's go," Harry said, grinning slightly as he pulled Ron along.

The scene that unfolded itself at the stage was even more spectacular. The place was tastefully lighted as a lone figure sang on the stage, her voice hauntingly filling the entire room. As Ron and Harry sat down at a table, a waiter immediately appeared.

" Would you like anything, good Sirs?" He asked with a deep bow.

Harry took his menu and scanned it. Then looking up, he calmly said, " Just two Firewhiskeys for now, thank you."

" Coming right up, Sir," The waiter said, bowing again and then disappeared with a POP.

Ron looked excitedly around, squirmed in his chair and reached over for the other menu that was left on the table in front of them.

" Bloody Hell!" He said, almost yelling as he grabbed Harry's arms. " A Galleon for a butterbeer? What are they playing at?"

" Sit down!" Harry hissed quietly and pulled Ron back into his seat.

He smiled charmingly at the strange looks that Ron and himself was attracting during Ron's outburst and then, when everyone turned their attention back to their conversation, Harry said quietly, " Don't act out of turn! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Lay low!"

" But a Galleon for a Firewhiskey? I haven't got a Galleon!" Ron said indignantly. " And it's unreasonably high priced anyway! Let's go Harry!"

" Stop worrying, it's on me," Harry said as he once again, pulled Ron back into his seat, for Ron had just got back up again, ready to leave.

" But-" Ron said uncomfortably.

" Hey, it's for our assignment," Harry said as he realized what was bothering Ron so much. Ron was always sensitive that his family was poor.

" Well, okay, I guess," Ron said uncertainly as he sat back onto his seat.

Smiling slightly to himself, Harry turned away from Ron and looked around, spotting Simon Mandrake at once, sitting right below the center of the stage with a few other people. Some, Harry recognized as high figures of the Ministry.

Not taking his eyes off Mandrake, Harry nudged Ron.

" Look, there's Mandrake," Harry said as he pointed out Mandrake to Ron.

" What a git!" Ron said quietly, glaring at Mandrake. " It was only a picture! He owes me a camera!"

" Stop it Ron!" Harry groaned, for about two month ago, Ron had decided that breaking the camera last time was completely Mandrake's fault and had been talking about confronting Mandrake since then.

" Listen, we'll lay low for a while. Then I'll go and try to start a conversation with him. If that's possible, we might even become friends. Then our assignment will be in the bag. And hopefully, speed up with stupid reporter assignment and go back to Auror training again.

" Good plan!" Ron said excitedly. " But how are we suppose to get close to him?"

" Um, let's me think about that," Harry said as he turned his attention back onto the stage.

A man in black dress robes had just stepped onto the stage as the last song ended.

" And now, Ladies and Gentlemen," the man said grandly, " May I introduce you to The Witches and Whiskey's brand new talent, Ms. Harmony Granger!"

There was a lot of enthusiastic clapping as the man quickly got off the stage and music sounded. It seem as if Harmony Granger was an old time favorite.

Curiously, Harry watched as the lighting of the room grew darker and a small figure appeared out of thin air onto the stage.

" _Once upon a time, my greatest dreams_

_Were found in fairy tales"_

The figure began to sing. Harry understood immediately why this Harmony girl was so popular. Her voice wasn't that amazing and it was too dark to make out her face, but the way she carried herself and the meanings of her song was astounding, stirring something deep inside of him.

" _Who would have guessed?_

_That my dear Prince Charming_

_Would silently ride away?_

_Who would have thought that my happily 'ever after_

_Was planned for someone else?"_

Harry wasn't entirely sure but there was something about this girl that he couldn't put his fingers on. _Who is she_? He thought curiously to himself as he stared transfixed at the lone figure in interest. Her performance was completely different from all the other songs that Harry had heard so far. Like magic itself, Harry felt as if the song was slowly casting a spell onto the whole room.

" _How could everything have gone so wrong?_

_Where am I going? Where am I from?_

_As I stare at the horizon,_

_As I quickly fades away,_

_My story won't be told_

_Tomorrow or today,_

_Fade away."_

As her voice slowly faded away at her last words, so did the music. As the last note came to an end, a round of ear erupting applause was heard throughout the room. Harmony bowed slightly and walked off the stage.

" Whoa! Who was that?" Ron said as he clapped along with the crowd. " She was really good wasn't she Harry? I wish we could have seen her face though. There was something familiar about her. What you reckon. Harry? Harry!"

Harry who was still staring at the stage, jumped as Ron poked him in the ribs. " Huh? Oh, yeah, she was something alright." Harry said distractedly.

Ron smirked. " Well, well, well, I see that someone had finally managed to capture Harry Potter's heart."

" Oh shut up, Harmony hadn't caught anything!" Harry said, turning slightly red. He couldn't deny it though; he longed to meet this Harmony Granger.

" I think I'll go backstage for a bit, cover for me okay?" Harry asked breathlessly as he glanced around.

" Backstage?" Ron asked, taken aback.

" Um yeah, I'll be quick, don't worry," Harry said as he got up quickly and walked away from Ron.

" Hey! Wait!" Ron said as he quickly got up too, but he had already lost Harry in the crowd.

" Yeah, right!" Ron mumbled, a little put out. " If she hadn't caught anything, then I'm a Thestral!"

A/N Well hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter and deem it worthy of your much wanted review. Pretty Please?


	10. Harmony is Hermione

Declaimer: Let me break this down. Harry-Potter-Belong-To-J-K-Rowling. I'm not getting paid for this!

A/N: Let's me first say that this week has been really difficult for me. First of all, everything was out of it at my summer workshop and I had barely any time to write anything. The chapter that you are about to read was planned for about six days and written out in about two hours. Also, by the end of the day, I had some technical difficulties with my computer so it took me about an hour and a half to correct the mistake. So if this chapter seems a little sloppy in anyway, I offer my apologies. I have a feeling that the next week will turn for the better but I'm not exactly sure that I'll put up another update by next Sunday. Come on! The seventh book would be out for three days by then. I'll probably be misspelling every single word due to the lack of sleep from trying to finish reading in a day. I am also very excited to be going and see Harry Potter OoP in 3-D. It cost $15.00 per person, but it's totally worth it. Anyway, I'll stop talking now. Sorry I got a little carried away.

Special Thanks: Wow! You guys have been really great last week! Thanks for wonderful people who reviewed, if I could, I'd engrave your name here in gold. So, special thanks goes to:

**Pstibbons, Hermione Jane Granger 16, NaughtyBunny, Unwrittenkhk3, Bookworm97,** **Dreamsong**, and last but certainly not least, **Harry's My Boy**, who kindly gave me some very helpful suggestions.

Fighting Destiny

By Lola Leddir

Chapter 9- Harmony is Hermione

" Um, sorry! Pardon me! Oh, sorry! Watch out! Coming Through. Excuse me!" Harry mumbled as he stepped carefully around the mob of people who were crowded backstage. Some, half in makeup and others, even worse, only half clothed.

" Excuse me! Can you point me to where Ms. Harmony's dressing room might be? I'd like to have a quick word " Harry asked, stopping at a random blond woman. The blond stopped to look at Harry, staring appraisingly.

" Harry Potter!" She squealed as she located the almost hidden scar on Harry's forehead.

" Um, yes," Harry said, a little peeved. " So, can you help me?"

" Over there, Mr. Potter!" The blond said excitedly, all the while fluttering her eyes madly at Harry.

" Uh, thanks," Harry said and turned to go.

The blond quickly thrusted her hand into Harry's and moved closer, almost too close for comfort.

" But you are wasting your time Harry," she said, whispering, her lips less than an inch away from his left ear. " Harmony never accompanies any of the guest, no matter how high in society or," she paused at this as she flutter her eyelashes madly again, " how handsome they might be. She only sings." Then, pausing again, she added seductively, " But I'm always available," and with that she stepped back and gave Harry a winning smile.

" Um, no thanks, I just want to talk to Harmony," Harry said, trying hard to stay patient, all the while, stepping closer to the wall behind him and further away from the blond.

The blond looked slightly disappointed. " Well, if you ever need anything, just let me know," she said and sauntered off.

Harry, very relieved, pushed himself off the wall that he had been backing up to and walked briskly into the direction of the dressing rooms.

He walked down a bunch of closed doors until he found the name, Harmony Granger.

Straightening up a bit, Harry knocked softly on the door. Yet there was no reply. Not sure what else to do, Harry quietly opened the door, which was proven unlocked and slowly stepped into the room.

There was no one inside.

" Hello?" Harry said loudly, checking if there was anyone in the room at all, and to his relief, a voice answered.

" What now? Hang on, I'm reversing the appearance charm."

_Appearance charm? _Harry thought, slightly puzzled. _What does that mean?_ But before he could get any further in thought, a girl walked into view from the restroom linked to the dressing room.

" You!" Harry exclaimed, surprised when he realized that the girl was the same girl he had meet that day in the rain, and then at Hogwarts.

Hermione, like a deer caught in headlights, look up, her mouth wide open. Then as if finally composing herself, she closed her mouth and looked angrily at Harry.

" You! What are you doing here?"

Harry closed his mouth, which was wide open too.

" I could ask you the same question!" He said as he took in her quite different appearance. With make-up and the same exact dress that Harmony was wearing.

" Hang on! You, you are Harmony Granger aren't you?"

" I," Hermione started, looking shocked. " I don't know what you are talking about."

" Oh I think you do!" Harry said, smirking now. He was definitely onto something. " The appearance spell? Harmony, I'm no stupid."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione sighed.

" Okay, fine. I'm Harmony, happy?" She turned around and grabbed a neatly folded handkerchief, and then turned back to Harry.

" But if you tell anyone about this, I am going to make sure that you wish you never got off that broom of yours and forced me to accept your help that night!"

" Really?" Harry smirked, completely relaxed now as he leaned against the wall lazily, still staring at Hermione.

" Look, will you just leave?" Hermione said warily as she looked up at Harry. " But please, just don't tell anyone about this."

Noticing the desperateness in her voice, Harry kicked himself off the wall and walked closer to Hermione.

" You know, you bring me so many surprises," Harry whispered.

Hermione looked at him.

" And what, may I ask, is so surprising about me, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked softly.

" A lot of things are surprising about you," Harry replied, smiling softly at Hermione. " And please, call me Harry."

" And those things would be?" Hermione said, not sure why she even cared.

" Well, first of all, you being hereof all the places. It'd be the last place I'd expected you to be. Then, secondly, I didn't think that wet, angry you would turn out to be so beautiful tonight."

At this, Hermione blushed and her eyes were immediately glued to the floor.

" And then, there's your song. It was so beautiful, so pure and meaningful. Did you write it?"

Hermione nodded, still not daring to meet Harry's eyes. But a smile played softly at the corner of her lips.

Detecting this sudden change of mood, Harry stepped even closer, so that there was barely any room left between the two.

" Lastly, and what surprised me most of all, was your smile. I didn't think you knew how to smile, but you've proven me wrong."

Hermione sighed. " I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have snapped you like that. All you ever did was help me. If anything, blame your luck. That day we meet was probably the worst day of my life."

" Because you meet me that day?" Harry asked jokingly.

" No, it's not that!" Hermione replied quickly.

" Relax, I'm only kidding," Harry said, laughing.

There was a very comforting moment of silence as Harry studied Hermione carefully. " You know, we've meet for the third time now, and I think this is the first conversation I had with you without feeling like a total prick. Is this a permanent or one time deal?"

At this, Hermione scowled. " Look, will you please just leave now? I've got to change and get home. It's late."

Before Harry could answer however, another voice was sounded at the door.

" I forbid you to go home right now, Harmony!" Simon Mandrake marched in, followed by four bodyguards. " Change into another costume, I want you to go on stage and sing another song immediately."

" But I really can't tonight," Hermione said as she turned her attention from Harry to Mandrake. " It's getting really late. I'm sorry. How about this? I promise that I'll come in earlier tomorrow, but I must leave now."

Simon Mandrake frowned.

" I don't care how late it is. You only sang one single song tonight. Here at the Witches and Whiskeys, the guests are our number one priority and we don't deny our guests. Everyone is requesting another song from you, now get out there!"

" Look, I really can't! I've got to go!" Hermione said, slightly nervous, as Simon Mandrake was obviously getting angrier by the second. Not daring to look at him for much longer, she turned to go.

The second that Hermione turned her back on Mandrake, Simon gave his right hand man, Mundungus Fletcher a slight nod, who stepped forward and seized Hermione's wrist.

" Hey! Let go!" Hermione struggled, now truly scared. Her wand was on the dresser, and even if she had her wand, she wasn't exactly sure what she'd do. There was no chance that she would be able to take down all those bodyguards of Simon Mandrake's.

" Hey! Leave her alone!" Harry said, taking out his wand too and quickly muttered "Expelliarmus", in which Mundungus stagger back into a wall, letting go of Hermione.

Mandrake turned his attention back to Harry, noticing him for the first time.

Feeling Simon Mandrake's calculating gaze, Harry looked up as well.

" Mr. Mandrake, I've heard many great things about you." Harry began, hoping to calm Mandrake down a bit. " Harmony here obviously need to get home, otherwise, I'm sure she would have agreed to sing another song. I advise you to let her go hoe tonight. The chances are, if the guests today didn't hear her again, they will come back tomorrow. Wouldn't that even bring you more business?"

As Harry said this, he calmly strode over to Hermione and held up her wrist and checked for any bruises that Mundungus may have caused. Seeing that there were none, Harry looked back up at Mandrake, waiting for the older man to reply.

Simon Mandrake however, was getting even angrier. He nodded again at the other four bodyguards, who nodded back and took out their wands one by one.

Seeing that he would not be able to leave without a fight, Harry gripped own his wand more tightly too, one arm still holding onto Hermione protectively, his gaze fixed on Mandrake and his bodyguards.

For a moment, there was silence and then, as if by the same thought, different spells were fired throughout the room at an amazingly fast pace.

Harry quickly decided to abandon his wand entirely, casting a non-verbal shield around Hermione and then moved forward, stupefying two of the guards at the same time. Just as he turned his attention onto the third guard, Ron burst in through the doors, a little breathless.

" Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, surveying the scene in front of him. He paused for a moment and then quickly joined the fight as Harry stunned another guard. But as the third guard went down, more men dressed in uniformed robes flooded into the dressing room. One of them, cleverly hexing Ron, who had forgot to cast a basic shield around himself with a quick _Furnunculus_, causing Ron to stop dead in his tracks, giant boils spontaneously appearing all over his body.

" Stop it! Just stop it!" Hermione cried out as she ran up to Simon Mandrake. " I'll go! I'll go straight away!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she made her way to the door.

" Hang on!" Simon Mandrake said, still frowning at Hermione. " Do you plan to on stage like that?" he said, pointing at her red puffy eyes and messy hair. " Just come back earlier tomorrow!" and with that he mentioned for the rest of the guards to leave.

Wiping away some of her tears, Hermione knelt down by Ron, who was lying close to the door, groaning loudly.

" Oh Merlin! Are you okay?" she asked as Harry ran over too, casting a reversal spell on his best friend.

" Harry, what is wrong with you?" Ron complained as he sat back up. " Just one night! Just or one night, couldn't you just mind your own business?"

" Sorry mate," Harry said, grinning sheepishly.

Simon, who was watching this exchange the whole time, cleared his throat.

" Who are you?" he asked, staring at Harry.

Harry stood up and walked over to Simon Mandrake.

" I'm Harry Potter. It's an honor to meet you at last, Mr. Mandrake," he said, holding out a hand.

Simon Mandrake looked stunned for a moment, his eyes quickly traveling up to Harry's forehead.

" Mr. Potter! My apologies. I didn't know that it was you!" Mandrake said as he shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.

" Please, Simon, it is me who should be apologizing." Harry answered apologetically. " My friend Ron and I were just planning to watch the show for a while and then report back to the paper about some of the new features of your club. Harmony's is an old friend of ours, so after seeing her performance on stage, I couldn't help but try and find her backstage, just to see how she was doing."

" Totally understandable!" Mandrake said, giving Harry a slight bow." Don't worry about it, Mr. Potter. And if there's anything I can do for you in the future, please don't hesitate to ask. It's not often that we have an hero here at the Witches and Whiskeys."

" Well, actually," Harry said, seizing the chance, " I do have something I'd like your help with."

" Just speak your mind, Mr. Potter!"

" It's been hard to get a hold of you Mr.Mandrake, but currently, Ron and I are working for the Daily Prophet. Do you think that you can do an interview with us?" Harry asked tentatively.

" I'd be honored," Simon Mandrake replied. " If you want, we can arrange a meeting tomorrow to discuss the details. For now, however, I'd like to get back to the guest hall. Good night."

And with a quick nod at Hermione and Ron, Simon Mandrake walked out of the room.

Glad that something was finally accomplished, Harry turned his attention back to Hermione, who for the first time, smiled at him.

Scene Breaker

" I mean come on! You said that you'd try and become friends with Mandrake. I didn't think that you were going to do that by picking a fight! I swear Harry, that saving people thing is going to get you into a lot of trouble one of these days, trouble that you might not be able to handle!" Ron scolded as Harry, Hermione and himself made their way out of the Witches and Whiskeys and onto the almost deserted streets of Hogsmeade.

" Me? What about you? Joining in a duel without even the slightest precautions. You call yourself an Auror? I swear, one of these days, you are going to get into a lot of trouble, trouble that I'll have to deal with!" Harry retaliated half jokingly.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, not quite sure what to say.

Noticing Hermione's discomfort, Harry asked, "Are you still planning to come back after tonight, Harmony?"

Hermione nodded softly. " I must. I need the money."

" Great! I was worried that I won't be able to see you again!" Ron said happily.

At his words, Hermione blushed.

" So, is it just you and Harry who's training as Aurors at the moment?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore Ron's comment.

" Oh no! There are loads of people. But only Harry, me and another friends of ours were assigned to the Daily Prophet assignment. His name is Draco. He's John Regragn's son!" Ron said enthusiastically, not noticing that at this, the smile on Hermione's face froze.

" I know! The great John Regragn! He's absolutely amazing! You should really meet him one of these days. He's just as powerful as they say he is, and really nice too! His two daughters, Luna and Lynet are adorable, both beautiful and talented. Say, Harry, isn't Luna's birthday coming up soon? Why don't you come with us, Harmony?"

" No thanks," Hermione replied coldly as she turned to go.

Ron looked at Hermione. " Wait, why not?"

Hermione turned around sharply. " Because! Any friend of mine is not going to be friends with that John Regragn. He is not even half of what they say he is!" and with that, Hermione walked away, but then, stopped again.

" Oh, and one more thing!" She said, glaring at Harry and Ron venomously. " Don't mention me in front of the Regragns!"

And with that, Hermione Apparated, leaving Harry, for the second time in the past few weeks, puzzled and confused.

A/N: Well, that's the chapter. Please, if you will be so kind to leave me a review. Oh, and if you are going to review, why not tell me what you are planning to do for the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows release! I'm going to a midnight party myself, you never know, we might just end up in the same place.


	11. A Whole Lot Of Explanations

Declaimer: J.K.Rowling's. Not Mine!

A/N: First of all, I want appoligize for the long wait of this chapter. In the last two weeks, I made a huge move and got through the last week of that summer program that kept me so busy throughout the past 6 weeks. I am happy to say however that it is all behind us now and you guys can now expect me to update more frequent updates with better quality. I swear, that last chapter was really rushed that it turned out pretty horrible. Oh well, there's not use crying over spilled pumpkin juice. I hope everyone had a fine time with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I have written a little chicken soup for a Harry/Hermione soul. It is called " Keeping In Hope" and can be found under my pen name. So, without further babbles, I give you chapter ten of " Fighting Destiny"

Special Thanks: Okay, so I lied but this is important.

I'd like to thank **Pstibbons, Dreamsong and Amrawo. **You guys are so great for sticking with this story. I couldn't be more thankful for you guys. Thanks and please enjoy the chapter!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Ten- A Whole Lot of Explanations**

" Honestly, the nerve of them!" Hermione thought angrily as she unlocked the doors of her flat.

" Hermione! I'm so glad that you are back!" Elizabeth rushed out of her bedroom.

" Mum! You are still up?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. " Didn't I tell you not to wait for me anymore? Try not to worry about me for once? Please?"

" Surprise!" Wilton Armand and Anna jumped out.

Taking a double take of the living room, Hermione stopped dead.

Upon the dinner table was piled up with various dishes of Hermione's favorite food. A small cupcake stood in the midst of it all with a tiny candle stuck in the middle of it. Behind the table and on the wall, soft golden words were floating and flickering the words, Happy 18th Birthday Hermione!

At those words, Hermione gasped.

" It's.. It's my birthday? Is it really?" she asked, surprised.

Elizabeth looked surprised too. " You forgot?"

" Well, it's not something I've been focusing on," Hermione said as she hit herself on the head, " But of course! Of course it's my birthday! How could I have forgotten?"

Beaming, Elizabeth swarmed to where Hermione was standing and held her arms out to her daughter.

" Happy birthday, sweetheart," she said gently.

Hermione closed her eyes, loving the feeling of her mother's embrace.

" Thanks mum," she said softly.

" Oh, I didn't do this all by myself!" Elizabeth said, gesturing to Armand and Anna. " Anna here did most of the cooking. I just decorated with a few handy spells. Mr.Wilton bought you the cake."

" Thanks Mr. Wilton. Thanks Mrs.Wilton," Hermione said, now turning to the Wiltons.

" It was nothing, we are honored to be able to help celebrate Miss Regragn'a special day." Mr. Wilton bowed.

" How many times do I have to ask you?" Hermione said graciously, " You are not a servant of my father's household anymore! Call me Hermione!"

Mr.Wilton just bowed again.

Suppressing a small laugh, Elizabeth ushered Hermione to the table.

" Come one, sit down and have something!" She said cheerfully. Then lowering her voice, she said, " I know this isn't much. I promise, as soon as things get better.."

" I love it mum," Hermione interrupted. " I couldn't imagine spending my birthday any other way."

Scene Breaker 

" But doesn't it bother you one bit?" Ron asked Harry for what was probably the thousand time. "I mean," Ron paused, not sure how he would describe Harmony. " She's just so mysterious, so intriguing, even beautiful in a strange way. Doesn't she make you wonder?"

Harry looked up, slightly annoyed. His stomach had given a strange twitch when Ron had called Harmony beautiful. How was he supposed to focus on vanquishing the Dark Lord when his stomach wouldn't even cooperate?

" Why are you so interested anyway?" Harry snapped.

Ron looked slightly taken aback by Harry's sudden out burst. " Well.. I mean… I'm not…It's just that… yeah," he finished lamely.

Harry chose once again to ignore Ron and went back to his book, _Defense Against the Dark And All it stands for._

" You know, I bet Draco know all about her!" Ron said, completely missing the fact hat Harry wasn't listening.

" I mean, why would she hate the Regragns so much? Wait! Hey! I think I know!" Ron yelled excitedly.

Harry glared up at Ron. Throwing his book aside, he gave up on his reading. " And what do you think you know?" he asked warily.

" It's so obvious!" Ron said, his eyes lighting up. "Harmony must have been one of Draco's ex-girlfriends or something! You know how he is, going through girls like tissue paper! So now she doesn't like his entire family because she's been dumped. Maybe she really liked him, but Draco was only going out with her for the spur of the moment. Hey! Didn't you say that you first bumped into her by the Regragn Mansion? It all fits together!"

" Harmony was not Draco's girlfriend!" Harry gritted his teeth.

Ron propped down on the armchair next to Harry. " Mate, do you fancy Harmony?"

Harry turned red. " Of course not! I'm just saying! Harmony couldn't have been Draco's girlfriend because she was hurt badly that night and I'm pretty sure that Draco doesn't hit girls! I mean I know he can be a git, but still, he wouldn't stoop down to that level!"

" You really don't have feelings for her?" Ron asked, disregarding Harry's thoughts on the matter.

" No!" Harry replied forcefully.

" Great! So you wouldn't mind, I mean…" Ron twisted his hands nervously, looking very uncomfortable. " So you wouldn't care if I… you know."

Harry looked up, knowing exactly what Ron as about to say and dreading it greatly. " Yes?" he managed to ask in a calmly manner.

" So you wouldn't mind if I take a go at it?" Ron said quickly in one single breath, as if he was afraid Harry would get angry.

Inside, Harry was screaming, but he quickly composed himself. He couldn't have Harmony anyway. Everyone was expecting him to get back together with Ginny when the war is finally over. It was what would be right. There was never even another option. He loved Ginny, didn't he?

" Sure," Harry replied, avoiding Ron's eyes. Then, not sure why he said it, Harry added, " It's anyone's game, right?"

Ron was silent. " So you do fancy her."

" And so what if I do?" Harry asked.

" It's just that…" Ron looked very uncomfortable again.

" Come on! Spit it out! What is it with you and stuttering tonight?" Harry laughed, trying in vain to lighten up the mood.

" Well, look at you! You are the freaking famous Harry Potter!" Ron said. " You are rich, handsome and the number one wizard on the Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor's list. It a girl had to choose me, Ronald Weasley, a nobody who's trying to make a name for himself and you, the Chosen One, who do you think they'd pick? I've got absolutely no chance if you like Harmony too," Ron said, looking very miserable.

Harry stomach dropped like a brick inside of him. " Ron," he started, yet he found that Ron was right. It was true. No girl would pick Ron over himself. Well, they might, but the chances are fairly slim.

" You don't have to say anything, it is what it is," Ron said. " You didn't ask for any of this. You didn't want the fame or the fortune. It just happened. I don't blame you mate," Ron said. " I just wish that there was still a girl left in this world for me."

Harry felt horrible. He knew that it was bad enough that Ron had all those brothers to compete with at home. Not to mention that Ron also happened to be the best friend of Harry Potter. It can't possibly be any easier than being Harry Potter himself, bothered constantly by stares, screams and the occasional marriage proposals.

Patting Ron on the back, Harry made a choice. " Don't worry Ron, Harmony's all yours. I promise I won't go after her."

Ron looked up, now really embarrassed. " But if you like her," he started half- heartedly.

" Don't worry about it! I don't like her like that," Harry said, picking up his book again.

" But you just said…" Ron started again.

" I was joking," Harry interrupted, flipping to the page that he was reading.

" Thanks Harry," Ron said grinning.

" Any time," Harry replied, not looking up.

" So do you think we should go an ask Draco about Harmony?" Ron asked, getting back to the topic.

" No. We promised Ron," Harry reminded him.

Ron sighed. " Fine," he said. " Well, I should get to bed, big interview with Mandrake tomorrow!" he said excitedly. " I still can't believe you dueled his security team again! It seems like Mandrake's a fan though."

Harry grinned. " Well, I guess is pays a little to be Harry Potter," he said.

Ron laughed as he walked upstairs.

Harry watched him leave, his smile slowly sliding off his face. He wondered if he had just made a big mistake. Would he actually be able to control whatever it was that he felt for Harmony?

_Scene Breaker_

Ginny walked briskly down the street. She couldn't wait to see Hermione again She knew that what she had in her pocket was not nearly enough, but she still wanted to help. After all, every little bit counted at the moment. _It must be hard for her right now_, she thought as she walked even faster, almost speed walking until-

" Hey! Get out of the bloody way! What's wrong with you!" A voice yelled as a blurred shape flew right passed her, almost knocking Ginny to the ground.

Swaying dangerously, Ginny managed to find her balance and refocused her attention to the thing that had almost knocked her off her feet and saw a blond someone, speeding away on a broomstick.

" Well, why don't YOU watch it? You git!" she screamed after the figure angrily as she looked over on the ground, where her school bag had split in two and now her books were sprawled all over the ground, muddy and useless.

To her surprise however, the figure suddenly paused and now changed directions, flying straight towards her! And what was worse, as the person drew near; Ginny realized that the offender was none other than Draco Malfoy.

" You!" she narrowed her eyes. " Well, of course, who else would be on a racing broomstick, speeding through a narrow London street in broad daylight, as if he owned the world."

Draco, rather amused, got off his broom and racked his brain, yet he couldn't recall ever meeting this feisty girl.

" Do I know you?" he asked arrogantly, finally giving up on trying to remember.

Inside, Ginny was fuming. " Yes, does Potter's little Weaselett ring a bell?" Ginny asked nastily, reminding Draco, finally of their very, very early days of school.

" Ah…yes, Potter's little ex-girlfriend," Draco said, now looking at Ginny up and down, studying her silently.

" I am not his ex!" Ginny snapped indignantly. ' We just agreed not to date each other until Voldemort is gone!"

Smirking, knowing that he has just hit a nerve, Draco drawled, " Nah, he dumped you. It's not good to be in denial, Weaselett."

Ginny, who had enough, brought her hand up and with all her might, slapped Draco Malfoy with a resounding crack.

" Ow!" Draco brought his hands up to his cheek. ' What was that for?"

" For being a git!" Ginny retorted before leaning down and picked up what was left of her schoolbooks.

Angry, but yet quite intrigued, Draco leaned down and pulled her hands way from the muddy pile of books. " Forget about them. I'll buy you new ones okay?" he asked as he pulled her up. " I just have to make a stop at this one place first. It's a really short errand that I have to do, but I promise, we can go to Flourish and Blotts right after.

Narrowing her eyes again, Ginny regarded Draco carefully. " And why are you being so nice?"

" Don't you know?" Draco asked casually, knowing fully well that Ginny didn't, that she haven't been talking to Harry in a very long time, " I'm one of Potter's best friends now. That gives me the license to be nice to his girlfriend."

To his surprise however, her expression of annoyance did not change. " That still doesn't make you any less of a ferret git than you already are!" she snapped. " And no thanks, but I don't want your help!"

Gritting his teeth, now getting a little angry, Draco ran a hand through his hair. He was just about to retort when John's voice sounded in his head.

_Well Draco? Where are you? Did Hermione take the money?_

_No, Father, I'm right by her flat, I was just about to go in,_ Draco thought in his mind.

_Get on with it then!_ John's voice replied in his head.

_Yes, Father_. Draco replied. He looked up at Ginny and said, "You know what? I don't need this. I believe you are a seventh year at Hogwarts by now? I'll stop by later on to finish what we started. For now, I got to go." And with that Draco walked away with his broomstick in hand.

With a huff, Ginny walked in the same direction, for she still had to get to Hermione's house.

But to her surprise, Draco was walking in the same exact direction that she was walking in.

Turning around slightly, Draco eyed her questioningly. " Are you following me?" he asked.

" Me? Following you? You are kidding right? This is exactly the place I'm visiting!" and she pointed at Hermione's familiar door.

Draco looked at her in surprise. " You know Hermione?" he asked, taken aback. " I'm visiting her too!"

Ginny goggled at Draco. " Why are you visiting Hermione?"

" I'm her step-brother. Why are you?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but at that moment, the door opened, revealing a very shocked Hermione.

" How did you two end up together?" she asked bluntly.

Ginny eyed Draco warily. " It was a **very** unfortunate coincidence," she answered.

Stepping through the door, she pulled Hermione aside," I gathered some more gold for you. It isn't enough, but it's the best that I can do right now." And at this, Ginny reached into her pocket and pushed a bundle of gold into Hermione's hand.

" Wow, it must be your lucky day!" Draco cut in, now also stepping though the door. " Here are the 50 galleons that you wanted. Father just asked me bring it to you this morning."

Pulling Ginny behind her, Hermione glared up defiantly at Draco. " No thanks!" she said. " I've got my own ways of making money now!"

" And this is your brilliant way?" Draco sneered while he pointed at Ginny.

" Get out!" Hermione said viciously, a finger pointed at the door.

Draco looked murderous, but he composed himself, glared at Hermione one last time, and then stormed out of the door.

"Oh Hermione, why couldn't you just take the money?" Ginny asked as she watched Draco's shadow slowly disappearing from view. " You really needed that money! You know, sometimes, I think you are too stubborn for your own good."

" Ginny," Hermione started but stopped as she glanced towards her mother's bedroom. " Hold on, why don't we go take a walk outside. I'll tell you everything."

After checking with her mother, Hermione and Ginny strolled out of the door, Ginny pulling Hermione all the way, anxious to know what had happened. When they were a good distant off, Ginny turned to Hermione.

" So? Spill!"

Hermione laughed at the tension on Ginny's face. " Relax, Gin, nothing bad happened."

" Then what is it?" Ginny asked hurriedly.

" I've found myself a job!" Hermione replied, hardly containing her excitement.

" What? That's great!" Ginny said, jumping up and down and hugging Hermione at the same time. " How? Where?"

" I'm a singer at the Witches and Whiskeys," Hermione said carefully, glancing up at Ginny to see her reaction.

Ginny gasped. " What?" she asked. " You're kidding right? This is a joke!"

Hermione shock her head. " No, really," she said seriously.

" But.. You can't work there! It's degrading!" Ginny said. " Everyone knows that the Witches and Whiskeys is a horrible place for young girls. It's not decent at all. That's were all the Hogwarts sluts go after they are done with Hogwarts!" Then, realizing what she was saying, Ginny clutched her mouth in horror. " I'm sorry Hermione! I didn't mean you, I just.."

" Relax Ginny! It's okay, calm down," Hermione replied. " It was the only job that was offered. I haven't gotten any other choices."

" Yes you do! You can go back to your Father!" Ginny reminded her.

" After the way he treated me? No thanks!" Hermione said, disbelieved that Ginny would even suggest such a thing.

" But you can't work there either! It's not safe! What about your reputation? What about your ambitions to become an Auror? You are just going to let that go?" Ginny asked.

" Well, I can't be worrying about that now, can I?" Hermione said sadly. " And there is no way they will ever accept me into the program. They said I wasn't qualified because I don't have any official magical education."

" That's just an excuse. You can perform spells just as well as I can!" Ginny said.

" Not the really hard ones," Hermione said, " the ones that you'll need more than a textbook to explain! Minerva's been helping me with my Animagus transformation, but our sessions are spaced so far apart, it's hard to progress. I'm afraid that I'll just have to let my dream go."

Ginny looked at Hermione with a mixture of sympathy and horror.

" And your mother. Does she know?" Ginny asked.

" No," Hermione replied briskly. " And you'll have to cover up for me. I told her that I was working for that bookstore in Hogsmeade. I'm counting on you to keep this secret. You are the only one that knows about this other than Mandrake. When I'm on stage, I'm known as Harmony Granger."

" You've been lying to your Mum this whole time?" Ginny asked, aghast.

" Yes, and I feel terrible about it, but what else can I do?" Hermione said, now looking sadder than ever.

" Fine, but promise me that you'll be careful," Ginny said seriously.

" Don't worry! I'll be able to take care of myself, " Hermione promised.

" Well, if you have nothing else on your mind, I better go," Ginny said as she checked her watch. " I've got to get back to Hogwarts before the curfew. I'm suppose to be in Hogsmeade right now, but hey, what they don't know won't hurt them!" Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione laughed again. " You keep this up, Ginerva Molly Weasley, and you'll be expelled even before you manage to graduate. Imagine what your Mother would say, you'll be even worse than Fred and George. Sure they dropped out, but they weren't expelled to begin with."

" Oh, I won't get caught!" Ginny replied sneakily.

" Go!" Hermione said, now glancing at her watch too. "I should probably go to. I need to pay a visit to a friend of mine."

" Okay, well, good luck Hermione," Ginny said, hugging her best friend.

" Don't worry about me," Hermione said, inwardly wondering why she kept saying that line these days.

" Bye!" Ginny waved and Dissapparated.

Sighing, glad that she finally got something off her chest, Hermione Dissapparated.

_Scene Breaker_

" Hermione! What are you doing here?" Armand Wilton asked in shock when he found Hermione outside on his doorsteps.

" Mr. Wilton! How are you?" Hermione asked sincerely.

" Great! Why don't you come in?" Armand Wilton replied, mentioning Hermione into their small living room.

" So, how's Emily doing?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the couch.

Armand's face fell. " As fine as she can be," he said sadly.

Without a word, Hermione opened her purse and set down about 100 Galleons onto the tea table.

Mr.Wilton gasped. " Where did you get all this money?" he asked as he stared disbelievingly at the pile of gold in front of him.

" From my job, of course," Hermione said. " It's for Emily. Take her to St. Mungo's and get her a good Healer. Make sure that she gets her memory back. Then we can help her from there."

" Hermione, what exactly is the kind of job you are doing?" Armand demanded. " NO passing job would pay you this much in only a month!"

Hermione was silent. " I… I'm working at the Witches and Whiskeys," she said in a voice that was barely audible.

" What?" Armand's eyes were wide as he stared at Hermione in shock. Then he looked down, disgusted as he pushed the Galleons away.

" Then I can't take this. Give it back to Mandrake and quit that job Hermione! Your Mother would be heart-broken if she knew."

" And my mother isn't going to find out!" Hermione said determinately. " Let me be honest Mr. Wilton. There was barely any food left in our household before I started working. My mother and I were on the verge of being kicked out onto the streets because we couldn't pay the rental. Don't you see? This is the only way I can keep my mother and I alive!"

" That's not possible! John would never let you and your Mother come to this!" Mr.Wilton said, shaking his head.

" I'm not sure how my father was when you were his best friend Mr.Wilton," Hermione said calmly, " But the person he is now would not have given me a second glance if he saw me on the street, begging for food. He would not have hesitated to perform an Unforgivable on me if I angered him. You have no idea what he is like now, and you probably wouldn't want to find out to begin with. He is no longer the man you use to know, the man my mother fell in love with, the man that use to love me."

" But I still can't take the money!" Armand said, still shaking his head madly. " You take it, you'll need it!"

" Mr. Wilton, you can't just watch your own daughter live the rest of her life like that, knowing that there was a chance that she could be cured, yet you turned it away. Emily need this money a lot more than my mother and I. We've got enough to be getting on with. Please, let me save Emily before it's too late!" At this, Hermione felt her eyes moistening. " Emily and I, we grew up together. I can't watch her living her life like this. This could alter her entire life for the better. Please!"

Armand was completely silent. Then he looked through Emily's door, where Emily's weak form was visible, sleeping softly. Tears slowly formed in his eyes.

" Very well, Miss Regragn, I give you my consent. Thanks for everything."

Relieved that something was finally put right, Hermione smiled.

I hope that makes up for not updating in two weeks. I felt really bad about it, which is why I worked my butt off these past three days. Please remember to review and tell me how you liked this chapter. I thought at some points of it, things were going kind of slow, but I had to explain everything somehow before we get back to the plot line again. For now, I leave you with a farewell and please tune in next time, when I favorite couple meets once again, and yes time, there might just be less yelling going on.  Oh and one more thing, to any of my readers who's also a writer, has anyone been able to do a scene breaker without actually writing " scene breaker"? Every time I try to do little symbols I use to do, they just disappear when I upload it onto the website.


	12. Fights and Flights

Declaimer: Sadly, I'm not making a profit on this story for the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling.

A/N It has been a very good week. I managed to meet my deadline for Monday. I'm really going to miss this once school starts again. Sigh Not much to say, so there's the chapter! For future references though, the chorus of the song that Hermione sings in the beginning of this chapter does belong to this humble author, who took time writing it just for this story. Please do not use this small part of the song without my knowledge. Thanks!

Warning: This chapter contains child abuse. Please do not read if you are sensitive to this subject.

Special Thanks: A huge cheer for **Azureguy** and **Amrawo**. Also a very special thanks to **Pstibbons** who gave me some great feedback, and more importantly advised me on a way to put in scene breakers in the story without having to the write the words scene breaker.

**Fighting Destiny**

By Lola Leddir

**Chapter Eleven-Fights and Flights**

" _You just got to stand up! Stand up!_

_When you think you can no longer fight_

_Never give up! Give up!_

_When nothing is ever right_

_Believe in yourself, you've got it all_

_Go after your dreams, you'll never fall_

_Yeah, you'll never fall."_

Hermione's heart was beating furiously as she finished the last chorus of her new song, _You Just Got To!_ It's almost been a month and a half now, yet she still had this overwhelming feeling whenever she finished singing. The joy and pride that always flowed from her head to her toes at the encouragements of the audience, the chanting of her name. She still couldn't believe that she was actually working at the Witches and Whiskeys. She knew that she should have felt ashamed, she should have felt dirty, but she doesn't. For the first time in her life, Hermione had finally found acceptance. It was a whole brand new set of emotions for her and Hermione couldn't help but fall under the spell.

" Thank you," Hermione said softly, her eyes sweeping through the crowd, smiling at various people until she spotted Harry.

Ever since the fight that took place in Hermione's dressing room, Harry had been visiting the Witches and Whiskeys every night. Hermione, as hard as she would like to deny it, loved seeing Harry when she looked over the crowd. To meet his intense emerald eyes after a particular song, to see him smiling encouragingly at her when he realizes that she as watching. It took all of Hermione's self control to restrain from jumping off the stage and walk over to talk to Harry.

Hermione knew that Harry's visits would be coming to an end, however. He had been meeting with Simon Mandrake for over a month now, how long would it take until Harry's assigned to another project? The Daily Prophet can't keep writing about Simon Mandrake forever, so Harry's visit would also come to an end when the comes.

" Harmony! Harmony! Harmony! Harmony!" a particular loud round of chanting brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

" Thank you, and now I bring you my very last song for the evening, _Rain_," Hermione said, getting ready to sing.

" Hold on Sweet!" a voice called out as a drunken man pushed his way through the crowd, almost tripping over his own two feet in the process.

" Enough with the independent woman and all that crap! Come- come- come down here- and have-a-a drink!" the man slurred as he reached up and tugged on Hermione's arm.

Absolutely disgusted, Hermione pulled her hand away immediately and without thinking, performed a non-verbal _Expelliarmus _on the man. The man, who had no preparation what's so ever, flew, without warning toward the opposite wall until his back made contact and with a loud "oomph" slid down onto the floor, unconscious

Shocked at what she had done, Hermione froze as all around her, people scrambled away from the stage. A buzz of confusion and fear was now filling the singing hall.

" How dare you! You little slut!" a man cried as he, along with five others advanced toward Hermione. The leader of the group mentioned for two men to go and check on the unconscious wizard in the back while the other three continued to proceed toward the stage, all of their wand out, pointed at Hermione.

Frozen in terror, Hermione gripped tightly onto her own wand as people pushed around from the stage, now screaming and yelling.

With a sudden _POP, _Harry appeared beside her, his wand out also, as he studied the four men in front of him. Shielding Hermione behind him, he said in a very calm voice " I suggest you leave now if you know what's good for you!"

The four men laughed.

" Look, the slut's got a boyfriend!' the leader taunted as he lowered his wand, completely unthreatened.

" Listen kid, quit playing the hero and stay out of our way. You'll live longer," another man said, flickering his wand at Harry.

" Protago!" Harry yelled, his wand pointing at the leader. Shock was written all over the man's face before he flew into the air and landed several feet away. " Do-Not-Call-Her-A-Slut!" Harry said menacingly, his teeth gritted in anger.

" Security! Throw the trouble makers out!" Simon Mandrake appeared out of nowhere as he glanced upon the scene in front of him. All around him, darkly clad wizards Apparated upon the scene, dragging the threatening group of wizards away.

" Are you okay?" Harry asked as he grasped Hermione's arm and checked for any bruises.

" I'm fine!" Hermione said defiantly as she snatched her hand back from Harry. " And I could have handled that on my own, thank you very much!" and with that she turned away and stalked off the stage.

" Harmony! Hang on!" Harry yelled as he ran to catch up. " Harmony! Wait!"

Hermione just ignored him.

" Harmony!" Harry managed to grab onto one of Hermione's wrist.

" What do you want from me?" Hermione asked as she struggled from Harry's grip.

Harry opened his mouth to speak. _What was he suppose to say? Why was he chasing after her anyway?_

" I thought so!" Hermione said as she finally shook Harry's hand off her arm and stepped quickly into her dressing room, slamming the door shut.

Sighing, Harry turned to go, but as he turned around, he found Simon Mandrake, marching purposefully toward his way.

" Harmony? Is she in there?" Mandrake asked Harry without an explanation.

" Uh, yeah, but-" Harry started to say but Simon Mandrake stepped around him and pushed open Harmony's dressing room door.

Hermione was sitting by her vanity table, removing her eye make up when her door opened with a _BANG_. She turned around and found Mandrake stepping through the door.

Hermione panicked. From Mandrake's expression, she couldn't tell if he was furious at her for assaulting one of his precious guests or proud that she had defended herself. _But_ _he understood that I don't drink with his guests_, Hermione thought. _That was part of our agreement when I agreed to this job._

" Mr. Mandrake," Hermione said in acknowledgment.

Without a word, Mandrake walked purposefully to Hermione and slapped her hard on her left cheek, sending Hermione onto the floor. Hermione's eyes went in and out of focus, as she tasted the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. _Keep your temper in check!_ She thought desperately as she slowly got up, her eyes glued to the floor.

" I am sorry, Mr. Mandrake," she whispered, still not daring to look at him. Mandrake raised a hand to strike again and Hermione stumbled backwards, visions of her father racing through her mind.

" _But I really didn't do it Father!" a small girl with bushy brown hair cried, cowering into the corner of a wall as a man with perfectly groomed blond hair and very striking features stared down menacingly at the little girl, no trace of sympathy left on his hard angry face._

" _Draco did it! He even gloated it with Luna and me! I saw him do it! It wasn't me!" the little girl cried, tears streaming her face._

" _Stop crying! You stupid girl! You are a Regragn and you will be dignified and take on the responsibilities that is yours! Crying is for the weak. I will not have a weak daughter!" the man said coldly as he took out a whip and raised it high into the air, ready to strike it down on the little girl._

" _Please father! Please don't!" the little girl cried harder as the first strike hit her with a resounding crack. Her skin was burning all over and the place where the whip had hit __swelled up immediately, red and swollen. _

" _Do not cower in front of me! Take it with silence!" John shouted angrily as he brought down his whip even harder, showing no sign of mercy._

_" Please stop! Father please! I'll do better. I promise! I'm sorry! Please-"_

" I'm sorry!" Hermione cried out, her hands flying up in front of her face in instinct.

" Please Mr. Mandrake, consider it before you anything rash!" Harry said, stepping towards Hermione.

" Mr. Potter, please keep out of it!" Mandrake said, not bothering to look at Harry.

" She said she was sorry!" Harry insisted. " Harmony only did what she did out of self defense. If you have to blame anyone, Mr. Mandrake, it would be that drunken git. He had no right to interrupted an performance like that!"

" Our guests are always our first propriety!" Mandrake said stubbornly.

" Yes, but by making sure that one particular guest is happy, you would have deprived all the rest of your guests a wonderful song and possibly more." Harry said calmly.

" I-" Mandrake started, standing his ground.

" Yes?" Harry smirked.

" Very well Mr. Potter, as you wish," Mandrake said respectfully, finally deflating under Harry's stare. " You! Clean yourself up!" Mandrake growled at Hermione. " And I'll see

you tomorrow evening, Mr. Potter," he stopped in front of Harry, bowed, and then walked out.

Harry and Hermione watched him go in silence. After every last one of Mandrake's man had filed out, Harry closed the door and edged closer to Hermione. He pulled her onto a chair and held his hand about an inch or two away from the left corner of her lips.

Hermione glared at him. " What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

" Your lips, they are bleeding," Harry said gently and muttered something under his breathe.

Hermione felt a rush of warmth spreading over her. She wasn't sure if the warmth had came from the spell, or from the closeness of Harry, or maybe even both, but she immediately felt bad for snapping at Harry earlier.

" Thanks," she whispered as Harry stepped away, checking his handiwork.

" You are welcome!" Harry grinned goofily back at her.

--------------

Harry and Hermione walked cautiously out of the Witches and Whiskeys.

" Where did you learn to do non-verbal and wandless magic?" Harry asked quite intrigued at the magic that Hermione had used on that drunken git earlier.

" I didn't really learn it," Hermione said embarrassed. " I can't control it at all, which is probably why that man flew so far. I really didn't mean to knock him cold! Gosh, I hope he's all right! I just wanted to get his grip off of me! I never thought-"

" It was very well done!" Harry chuckled at her nervousness. " Serves him right!"

Hermione blushed slightly. " Thanks," she said, her eyes glued to the floor.

" May I take you home?" Harry asked suddenly as they came to an awkward silence after walking a few feet off the Witches and Whiskeys.

" I mean- not take you to my home, take you to your home," Harry quickly elaborated at the look that Hermione gave him. Feeling sweaty and stupid, Harry elaborated even more, now stuttering too. " You know- cause-cause it's late-I mean-I don't want you to get-uh- ambushed and stuff. It's dangerous these days -now that Voldemort's reign is getting stronger. It – It wouldn't be right-"

" If it isn't much trouble," Hermione said, resisting the urge to giggle at Harry's display of nervousness. " I'd love it."

"Great!" Harry said, relieved. " Accio Firebolt!" he said loudly, pointing his wand towards the general direction of the Potter Mansion.

A few minutes later, the familiar rush of his Firebolt was sounded in Harry's ears. Grinning, Harry climbed on and then turned to look at Hermione expectantly, who was still standing there, looking very worked up for some reason.

"Oh, I forgot," Hermione, said as she caught Harry's expectant gaze. Finding her voice, which was somehow three times higher than it usually was, she managed to say, " I don't like flying very much."

Harry looked surprised. " Really? You seemed fine that night when I first meet you."

" Well, that was desperate measures!" Hermione said, suddenly feeling very annoyed.

" Look, it'll be fine!" Harry said reassuringly, patting the spot in front of him. " Don't worry, I'll go slow okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded and gingerly got on the broom.

Holding his arms securely around her, Harry whispered softly in Hermione's ear, " ready?"

" I-I guess," Hermione said, suddenly unafraid, as Harry's arms and his hot breath on her neck was distracting every ounce of her attention.

However, when the broom had hovered about four inches away from the ground, Hermione's attention was forcibly distracted as she gave a small squeak and grabbed the only thing that was in front of her, Harry's hands.

Harry chucked in her ear, making her shiver again as they rose higher and higher from the ground.

" Couldn't- couldn't we just stay at the height we were at?" Hermione asked, still finding that her voice was uncontrollable higher than usual.

Harry chuckled again. " I would, Harmony, but I wouldn't want to alert the Muggles once we are out of Diagon Alley," he said calmly. " Stop worrying, you are going to be fine! I've been flying since I was eleven and I'm still alive, aren't I?"

If the situation was different, Hermione would have laughed, pointing out that according to her books, he had at least one broom accident per year while he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts, but now, Hermione can only croak out, " sure."

But as they ascended higher and higher, Hermione began to slowly appreciate the beauty of the night sky. The stars are twinkling softly as the clouds floated around dreamily and the moon, glowing magically, was a story entirely it's own. It was all so breathtakingly beautiful, painfully memorable. Slowly, Hermione felt her breath began to even out as she relaxed against Harry and the amazing scene that was painted in front of her.

Sensing her slowed breaths, Harry smiled. " See? It was worth it, wasn't it?" he asked softly.

" It's so beautiful!" Hermione whispered, feeling breathless.

" Yeah, it is, " Harry agreed, and then seizing the chance he asked, " May I ask your something, Harmony?"

" How can I refuse, after all that you did for me?" Hermione replied. " I owe you a lot. I want to thank you Harry."

" All that you owe me," Harry said, " is a name."

Hermione turned her head around, an expression of puzzlement written over her face. " What do you mean?" she forced a laugh. " It's Harmony, Harmony Granger."

" You intrigue me Harmony," Harry said softly, slightly disappointed that she still wanted to hide her name from him. " So I went to the Ministry. One of the workers in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement owed me a favor. I searched for your records. There is no one that exists by the name of Harmony Granger. You are not Harmony Granger."

Hermione blushed pink immediately. He had searched through records for her? She intrigued him?

" So all that I ask of you is for your name," Harry said, breaking Hermione's thoughts.

" My name?" Why is it so important to you?" Hermione asked, feeling very breathless again. " Don't you think that a name is just a proof or an unwanted reminder of where you came from? Isn't it much more sensible to look beyond that and turn your head the other way, to the present instead?"

Harry laughed. " No, not to me, a name is something more than that. It is one of the greater reminders of love. It is the reminder of your parents, loving you and picking out a name just for you. It's the lingering memory of a lover, whispering your name in her sleep, letting you know that she's thinking of you. It's the recall of a surprise party that your best friends threw for you in the hardest of times. A name is love itself Harmony."

Harry smiled as he pondered on his memories. His parent's proud smiling faces, Ginny's soft figure in his arms and the party that the Weasleys threw for him the year after Sirius died. It was all such precious times, such times he knew that he might never be able to come by again. As he thought of this, he leaned ever closer to Hermione and whispered, " Why are you afraid of love?"

" I am not!" Hermione glared at him. " But if my name is so important to you, then I will tell you," she continued. " I'm Hermione, Hermione-" at this she stopped, finding it hard to continue, " Just Hermione." She finished.

" Hermione," Harry whispered. " That's a beautiful name. Why do you hate it?"

" I don't hate it. It just-" Hermione stopped, not sure how much she should say to Harry. " It reminds me of a connection that I don't want to be reminded of," she said carefully.

Resisting the temptation to ask what that connection was, Harry stayed quiet. He himself had always loved his name. It was very simple, but knowing the fact that his parents had given it to him, gave the name "Harry" a priceless meaning.

" Can I advise you on something?" Harry asked Hermione after a while.

" I guess," Hermione replied.

" Leave the Witches and Whiskeys, leave Mandrake." Harry said seriously. " You don't seem like the kind of girl who could survive in a place like that. It isn't safe for you."

" Thanks Harry, but I really need this job. I just really need the money and there's no other decent place that would take me. You see, I had to learn magic completely on my own. I never had a real magical education, so I don't have any O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts. It's fairly impossible for me to find a good job. But I'm the only income that's keeping my mother and I alive."

" It's that bad?" Harry asked, shocked." What about your Father? What does he do?"

" I don't have a father," Hermione said sharply.

Harry could barely contain his puzzlement. " Well, what if I can find a good job for you?" he asked, again putting off his curiosity. He sensed that Hermione did not want to elaborate on her father.

" I really appreciate you offering Harry," Hermione said sadly, " but I'd prefer to stay at the Witches and Whiskeys. I'll take care to mind my temper next time and I'll be extra careful around Mandrake. Thanks for your concern." Hermione said sincerely.

" Well, okay, if that's what you want," Harry said uncertainly.

" It is," Hermione replied in assurance.

Then looking down at the now familiar surroundings, she said, " You can just drop me off here."

Harry looked down. " Are you sure?" he asked. It didn't look like a place for someone to live by at all. All he could see was a dark dingy alleyway with the moonlight as it's only source of illumination.

" Yeah, my flat is just pass that gate over there, number 34," Hermione said, pointing at a rusted cast iron gate by the end of the alley. Harry lowered the broom and waited for Hermione to get off before doing so himself.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, feeling nervous again. What should he do? Shake her hand? Offer her to walk to her flat? Kiss her?

" You are still coming?" Hermione asked in surprised. " I would have thought that your interview would have ended by now."

" It isn't," Harry grinned. " Mandrake has a lot to talk about.

" I guess I will see you then," Hermione smiled.

"Good night," Harry said.

" Thanks for the ride," Hermione said.

" It's no problem," Harry replied.

" Well, good night Harry," flashing Harry one last smile, Hermione turned and pushed open the gate behind her.

" Good night, Hermione," Harry whispered as he watched her shadow, slowly emerging into the darkness.

A/N Well, hope you guys liked it! I really didn't intend for this chapter to be so long, especially with only two events going on, but almost always, a story takes on a life of it's own once you've written enough of it. Please don't forget to review to give me feedback, encouragement, say hi, or whatever else I'm missing. So until next time, ta!


	13. Revisits

Declaimer: Belongs to JK and I mean the world of Harry Potter not this story itself. Man! It just kills me whenever I have to type that. Though I wouldn't want to be J.K even if you paid me.

A/N First, sorry for the disappearing off the face of the earth for three weeks thing, school just started for me, and it's been bye-bye life!! But no worries, I'm back. I've settled in a little and even though from now on, I won't be updating as often, it probably won't get as bad as not updating at all until next summer. So without any more ramble, here's the newest chapter.

Special Thanks to: **Jolly-for-heart07, BlackDemonAngel, Amrawo, Pstibbons **and **Silbemetato** for updating the last chapter. Once again, I appoligize that I didn't get this chappie out as soon as I wanted to, but I really do appreciate you all for taking the time to review and give me feedbacks, which no matter how short, always brighten up my day. This one's for you guys, enjoy!

Fighting Destiny 

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Twelve- Revisits**

(A/N I was going to call this chapter " Cheesy is good!")

" So where were you last night?" Ron asked as he peered at Harry from his new camera.

" Nowhere. And if you weren't snoring uncontrollably at 11:00 last night, you would have known that I got home before midnight. Why did you turn in so early anyway?" Harry asked.

" I was exhausted! And I have an assignment with that batty woman with the cat again today. The readers sent tons of mail for her and since Draco's taking a day off and you wanted another meeting down at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'm stuck with the job of delivering mail."

" Quite whining Weasley!" Draco said as he walked lazily into Harry and Ron's office. " I'm on strict business today."

" Oh yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He and Ron both knew that whenever Draco asked for a day off, it was never business.

" What are you up to?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Draco smirked. " Finding a girl."

Harry snorted and Ron looked enraged. " So this is why I have to spend a day with a crazy old lady? So you can saunter off to flirt with a girl? You're not the only one with a love life you know!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. " Really? Who fell in love with you Weasley?"

" No one," Ron muttered in quiet voice.

Draco looked at Harry. " Who's the unfortunate girl?"

Trying now to grin too widely, Harry said loyally, " No idea."

Draco looked evilly at Ron. " Well, I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way," he said very Slytherin-like as he pulled out his wand.

Ron suddenly looked scared. " Do what the hard way? What are you doing?"

Smirking, Draco waved his wand lazily and immediately, the quill on Ron's desk transformed into a huge spider, crawling menacingly towards Ron.

With a yelp, Ron jumped up, backed away from his desk and unwisely into a corner behind it.

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing as Ron found himself trapped by the wall, staring fixatedly at the spider. _It's so nice that we can still find times where we can laugh,_ he thought happily as Draco, smirking made the spider three times larger with a wave of his wand.

" Okay! Okay! Her name is Harmony!" Ron burst out when the spider was less than an inch from where he was standing.

Harry caught his breath. _Didn't Harm- Hermione say that they shouldn't mention her in_ _front of the Regragns?_ He quickly looked at Draco, ready to plunge into an explanation, but Draco just shrugged.

" Guess she didn't go to Hogwarts," he said. " Give the poor girl my regards though, having someone like you chasing after her all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if I hear from Harry a month from now that she ended up in the St. Mongol's mental department or something."

Harry let his breath out slowly. He was so relieved that he almost laughed. Of course! Harmony was Hermione's fake name and since he hadn't had the time to tell Ron about it last night, no one is any wiser. _And maybe you shouldn't tell him,_ a sly voice spoke in Harry's head. _It's Hermione's secret. Just because she trust you doesn't mean she trust him._

" Prat!" Ron muttered as he watched Draco vanish the spider with an _Evanesco_.

" What was that Weasley?" Draco asked, pretending to not have heard.

"Nothing," Ron grumbled as he started to gather up his stuff. " I'm going now."

" Wait!" Draco stopped him. " Luna told me that she's off from school today. Why don't you take her with you? Even since she read that article about the old lady, she's been dieing to meet her. They were just studying about Manticores in class, she made me promise that if we were going to visit that crazy women again, we'd take her along."

Ron shrugged. " Why not? Is she at Hogwarts?"

" No, home," Draco replied.

Ron nodded and walked out the door.

" Have fun!" Draco called after him before walking closer to Harry's desk.

" So? What's this I hear about paying a visit to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Looking for someone?" Draco asked casually.

" Why are you so nosy today Malfoy?" Harry asked irritably.

Draco shrugged. He walked over to Harry's Foe-Glass and attempted to check his hair in the reflection, smoothing his hand over the top of his head. He gave Harry one last smirked. " Well, I'm off. Good luck in that dusty old record room!"

" Gee, thanks." Harry called after him before getting up himself, heading for the door.

H/HR/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

" Back again Harry?" a voice was sounded as Harry coughed over yet another volume of _Wizarding Record, 1965-present_. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Harry jumped and looked around.

" Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as he edged closer to a portrait of an old wizard with twinkling blue eyes. " I don't recall seeing you here last time!" Harry said, looking up at Albus Dumbledore with great fondness.

" No, I believe I was taking a nap in the Headmaster's office that day," Dumbledore said lightly with a wink.

Harry grinned in spite of himself. Albus Dumbledore sure hasn't changed on bit since he passed away. It seems as if death was no match for the great Headmaster of Hogwarts either.

" A Knut for your thought Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly, noticing how silent Harry had become.

" I'm just missing the old days, that's all," Harry smiled sadly.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. " You never really know what's precious until it's gone," he said wisely. " So how's the Horcrux hunt going Harry? Any luck?"

A large mount of guilt flooded into Harry's stomach. " I haven't… I mean, found the last one." Harry said truthfully. " Professor Lupin advised me to go into the Ministry's Auror Training Program. He said I should be better prepared before wondering off, looking for lost pieces of Voldemort's soul."

Harry didn't want to look at Dumbledore, hear the disappointment in his next sentence, but Dumbledore surprised him.

" It was a wise choice Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry looked up. " Wise Sir?" he asked, trying to comprehend. He didn't' understand why Dumbledore was encouraging him. It seemed like Auror training was just a waste of time to him, even if the reporter assignment will be finished soon. Everyday, there are more death while Voldemort gained more powers, and what was he, Harry doing? Interviewing wizard celebrities!

" Oh don't go thinking that it's a waste of time Harry!" Dumbledore said, as if reading his mind. " Life works in funny ways. You'll need what you have gotten out of the trainings to defeat Voldemort."

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh. " Yeah? What am I suppose to do? Write him to death?"

" You'll see Harry," Dumbledore winked again before changing the subject.

" So? How's Miss Weasley? The last time I heard, you two were lip locking in the Common Room…"

Harry blushed furiously at this. That might have not been one of his more brilliant moments.

" Uh… I broke up with her at your funeral." He stammered out, realizing how stupid he sounded.

" And so you did," Dumbledore said, without any more explanation.

" Sir? May I ask you something else?" Harry asked as a strange question suddenly poked its way into his brain.

" Of course Harry," Dumbledore replied.

" What would you do if everything you ever knew began to change? If all that you held dear to suddenly become distant while something new, something completely different, yet couldn't have been more familiar approaches you? Do you stay where you are or would you take a chance and welcome the new approach, even if it may destroy everything else you ever cared about?"

" Are we still talking about Miss Weasley, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

" I don't know," Harry replied, confused. _Where had all that come from?_

" Everything has risks Harry, you can't avoid it. The difference is where your heart truly lies. If it feels right, then don't deny it. Embrace it and you might just find yourself in a place farther and greater than anything else you have ever known."

" Thanks Sir, I'll keep that in mind," Harry nodded. He wasn't exactly sure how much he truly understood, but felt comforted all the same.

" Well, I won't keep you for too long," Dumbledore, said, a note of finality in his voice.

Harry nodded, reminded that he still had some more research to do.

" Oh and Harry, remember, when in doubt, just let things play out to see where they'll lead you."

" Yes Sir," Harry said. " Oh, and one more ting," Harry started but when he turned around, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore was empty.

H/HR/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

_Wow, seems like nothing has changed at all!_ Draco thought as he took in the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts fondly. Despite the strange looks that he was receiving from the rest of the students, Draco had to admit that he was enjoying himself.

" Mr. Malfoy, What business do you have here?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she passed by Draco in the hall.

" Oh, I'm looking for a friend, actually," Draco said as he stopped dead in front of his ex-transfiguration professor.

Professor McGonagall looked him suspiciously. " Who?"

" Ginny Weasley," Draco said, trying very hard not to look suspicious.

Minerva's lip thinned. " Mr. Malfoy, just because you are no longer a student of this school does not mean that I cannot hand out punishment to you. If you cause any trouble, any at all-"

" I promise I won't Professor," Draco said, interrupting the now familiar speech that all the teachers used on him whenever he visited Hogwarts. Honestly, what did he do? " Actually, if you didn't know, Ronald Weasley sent me. He wanted me to check up on his sister, to make sure she's faring well." Draco lied as Professor McGonagall shot him a furious glare fore interrupting.

Still looking suspiciously at him, Minerva gave a tight nod. " Very well. Miss Weasley should be in the Gryffindor Common Room. The password is _Widdershines_ and mind you, behave yourself when you are there."

" Thank you Professor," Draco gave a small bow before turning to go, trying not to walk too fast.

After taking a few steps though, he realized that he had no idea where the Gryffindor Common Room was. Almost hitting himself in the head for forgetting to ask McGonagall when he had the chance, Draco looked around, hoping to find a Gryffindor to follow. But it seemed as if no one was around. Thinking that someone must be in the in the Great Hall however, he turned and walked purposefully into a new direction.

True to his plan, as he approached the door, two Gryffindor girls walked out. The blond one caught Draco's eyes and smiled at him.

_Excellent!_ Draco thought as he smirked at the girl. " Well Well, hello," he said as he walked up confidently to the two Gryffindor girls.

" Aren't you Draco Regragn?" the blond one asked shyly.

Smirking even more, Draco replied. " Why yes I am!"

The blond giggled as she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at Draco.

" And what's your name?" Draco asked as he leaned closer to the girl.

" Miranda," the girl replied, blushing.

" Can you help me Miranda?" Draco asked in a husky tone.

" Well, it depends, doesn't it?" Miranda flirted, twirling the ends of her hair.

" May I have the pleasure of escorting you back to the Common Room?" Draco asked.

" Oh sure!" Miranda gushed as her friend gave an impatient snort.

" Lead the way, my lady," Draco smirked charmingly as Miranda lead Draco away from the Great Hall.

" So Draco, what brings you here?" Miranda asked as she hung onto Draco's arm.

" Just visiting," Draco said casually as they climbed a set of staircase.

" Well, you know I'll be free to take you on a tour if you wish," Miranda said slyly.

Feinting interest, Draco replied, " I might just take you up on that!"

" Well, here we are," Miranda said as they stopped by a portrait of a rather chubby woman adorned in pink.

" Widdershines," Draco said before the woman had a chance to ask. Stepping inside, he looked around in horror. _It was so Gryffindor!_ He thought as he took in the golden walls and crimson armchairs.

" Draco, want to hang out with me for a while?" Miranda cooed in his ear.

" No thanks, why don't you try someone who can withstand your annoying voice?" Draco said nastily, pushing her away immediately as he spotted Ginny, who looked up at that same exactly moment.

Surprised, Miranda burst into tears before running up to the girl's dormitory.

Draco shrugged before he walked lazily over to Ginny.

" Hey!" he said as she glared at him. " I kept my promise."

" You again!" Ginny hissed angrily as she glared at Draco.

" I- Well, I can see that you've missed me," Draco said sarcastically as he looked down at the redheaded girl sitting in front of him. _Had those Hogwarts skirt always been so short? Man! Those are some nice legs._

" What do you want?" Ginny asked coolly as she stood up so that she was almost eye-to-eye with Draco.

Shaking out of his stupor, Draco tried a different tactic. " How about I take you out to dinner?"

" No thanks!" Ginny said coolly as she gathered up her stuff and turned to go.

" Why not?" Draco yelled after her, disbelieved that a girl had actually rejected him. _How dare she!_

Ginny whirled around and glared at Draco. She seems just as angry as Draco had felt. " Because first of all, I am not the kind of girl you think I am! Second, I'm no the kind of girl that you are use to date and third, Hermione!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. _This really was amusing_. " Funny," he said, matching the tone of voice that Ginny had used. " First of all, how would you know what kind of girl I think you are? Second, how could you guess what kind of girl I'm used to be around

and third, what the hell does Hermione have to do with anything?"

" Well-" Ginny started, but then caught herself as she looked around cautiously. Her conversation with Draco had become somewhat of a shouting match and almost everyone in the Common Room had by now took notice of the two. Pulling on the sleeves of Draco's robes, Ginny muttered. " Let's talk outside."

Draco who was looking around the Common Room too, obliged suddenly feeling strangely uncomfortable.

As they walked towards the grounds of Hogwarts, Draco asked again. " So? Care to explain?"

Ginny gave out a sigh of frustration. " Fine! I won't elaborate on the first two. They are pretty obvious, let's talk about Hermione."

" I'm listening," Draco said, wondering what Hermione had to do with any of it.

" I've been a best friend with Hermione ever since I was a fifth year at Hogwarts. Since she was a year older than me, she took me under her wings at once, giving me advise on everything from my idiot brother, Ron to the love of my life, Harry." Ginny started compassionately as she and Draco walked alongside of the lake. " In return, I taught her spells that I learned in the past five years. She told me that she never got to go to magical school, but she always wanted to learn. At the time, I thought it was strange that Hogwarts didn't accept her when she was eleven, but I didn't pursue further because Hermione always started to act strange whenever I brought it up. One day however, she came to me with a black eye and a dozen bruises around her stomach. That was when she told me everything. How she was a Regragn, how her father was the one who gave those bruises to her, how she hated John Regragn because-" at this Ginny stopped, her voice shaking as she remembered a teary Hermione, telling her everything, " because her father wouldn't pay the tuition for her to go to Hogwarts. As we both grew older, her troubles grew worse, from not having the money to buy the lowest standard of food to being rejected wherever she went because she was as good as a squib. Think about it Draco, your father condemned her to a life of solitude and hunger while you strutted around the school, sporting the best dress robes and racing rooms. Did you at once thought of how while your father raised you higher and higher in the Wizarding community, your sister would always be in the shadows, throwing away everything, her dignity, her pride, all gone because her brother doesn't care!"

" Half brother!" Draco reminded her indignantly. " We are only half siblings.

" Well, you should care anyway! No one deserves to live like that!" Ginny retorted angrily, tears spilling out of her eyes. " Especially not Hermione! Do you have any idea at all of how much potential she has got? How she might have become one of the greatest witches in history if only your father did what is expected of him? He ruined her entire life and you are no better!"

" What does this have to do with me?" Draco asked. " It's not my fault Father doesn't want to support Hermione from going to Hogwarts!"

" Yeah, but you could have spoke for her! You are his son! Like it or not, you have some influence over him, but you decided to laugh at Hermione instead! You are a horrible person Malfoy, and I do not wish to be in your company!"

" You obviously haven't heard of my Father!" Draco said, looking at Ginny in disbelief. " He's the head of the family and he's also the commander of it. No one can change his mind after he decides that his mind is made up and his words are the law! No one can influence him these days!"

" Well, maybe it's time for that to change!" Ginny yelled back.

Draco gave a frustrated growl. He really couldn't believe this chick! " Fine!" he said, giving up as he threw his hands up into the air. " Fine! I give up!" he turned to go but Ginny stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

" So where were you planning to take me to dinner?" she asked playfully, smiling at him.

Draco stared at her. " Uh, wherever, you wanted to go I guess."

Ginny nodded, beaming now. " Well then, why don't we take a look around Hogsmeade?"

Draco cracked a smile. " What made you change your mind?"

Ginny gave a small giggle and said in mock-seriousness, " because," she announced, " It just so happens that you are cute!"

A/N- Well, I'm going to cut it off here because the next part is quite long and it would be weird to get in the middle of it and end the chapter so abruptly. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review. It would totally make my day, and seeing as how hectic my days have become, they would definitely bring some improvement. Ciao!


	14. The Haunting of the Past

Declaimer: Maybe in 15 years or so, I'd be rich enough to by the copyright of Harry Potter, but for now I declare that the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K.Rowling until further notice.

A/N: Well, I tried to get this chapter out as quickly as I can. Personally, I wasn't very happy with this chapter overall just because I think the story itself is edging kind of slow and this is one of those chapters that you'll just have to bear with it until more exciting stuff come on again. Oh and WARNING: This chapter contain mild Big Happy Weasley Family ships. Again bear with me, I managed to sneak in a couple of Harry/Hermione moments.

To Purple who I was unable to reply your review: I'm not exactly sure how much more chapters are left but it does fall under a novel for there are still lots of plot left in the story. Hopefully people are not groaning at this, but yeah, this story is going to be in-progress for quite a while.

Special Thanks: Special thanks to **BlackDemonAngel, Purple, Amrawo and pstibbons.** Thanks for having faith in me and following the stories. It was great getting feedback from all of you! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Thirteen- The Haunting of the Past**

" But still! I can't believe it! I mean, it must be fate!" Ginny sighed as she and Hermione sat down by the table that the waiter had lead them to.

" Will there by anything else, Mademoiselles?" the waiter asked with a slight bow.

" No thank you," Ginny replied. " We are still waiting for someone."

" Very well, I wish you ladies a pleasant night," the waiter said, bowing to leave.

" This is so nice, isn't it?" Ginny sighed as she stared out the window and onto the streets of London.

It was a beautiful summer night. The bustling busy street had grown quieter, couples holding hands walked happily up and down the sidewalk, the moon shined gently overhead.

_Just like that night when Harry and I went flying_. Hermione thought wistfully, as Ginny went on.

"… I'm so glad that you are finally going out again! It's just been stuck at home or working the past few weeks, you should give yourself some time to relax too!"

Hermione smiled slightly. " Well, you know, I'd love to get a chance to relax more, but time is just always so precious." Lowering her voice, she added, " And Mandrake is pressuring me to sing more and more each day."

Ginny smirked. " Who knows, maybe three years from now, you'll be singing on the Wizarding Wireless. You were a great hit!"

Hermione shot Ginny a wary look this time. " That isn't funny Gin! You know I'm only doing this singing thing until I get the new job thing sorted out!"

" But you're so good at it!" Ginny gushed. " I mean, not that I had the chance to visit you or anything, but you've got the whole Hogwarts talking! Let me tell you, you've got a whole list of boys who want do date you! I think they are actually planning to form a Harmony fan club or something like that."

Hermione blushed furiously. " They don't want to date me! They want to date Harmony. And anyway, what would a Hogwarts student be doing in the Witches and Whiskeys? It's in Diagonal Alley!"

Ginny rolled her eyes good naturally. " Not everyone is like you, Mione! Most people see rules more as suggestions. For us seventh years, we usually sneak out during our free time. Like tonight!"

" But they can't do that! It's their N.E.W.T year!" Hermione exclaimed, a look of utter shock on her face.

" Again Mione! Most people consider A to be adequate. Plus, the exam is more than ten month away! I can bet you that no one at Hogwarts had studied more than you, and you are not even taking the exam!"

" Oh whatever Ginny!" Hermione said, growing a little pink again. " I just want to make sure that I can level the playing field a little. So that I'm al least close to the level that Hogwarts students are getting at!" she finished defensively.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. " Newsflash Mione, Hogwarts students doesn't study wandless magic at all! You are ahead of everyone! Not behind!"

" Well, I can't really control it!" Hermione reminded her. " There was this theory book that I've been reading and there was actually-"

" Okay, okay! Don't teach it to me!" Ginny said interrupting Hermione from what she was sure would have been a very long and complicated lecture. " Remember? We are here to have fun!"

" I am having fun!" Hermione said, a smile curling around her lips.

" I meant real fun!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly.

" Calm down, Gin," Hermione laughed. " I was kidding."

Ginny pouted. " Are you sure? You know, I'm not sure if you know what fun is."

" Okay Ginny! I promise. I won't bring up anymore school work for the rest of the night."

" Good," Ginny nodded. Then laughed and added. " Because my brother absolutely loathes school."

" What?" Hermione asked in surprise. " How can anyone loathe school! He should be thankful that he had the privilege of attending Hogwarts! I-"

But Ginny had sent her a reproaching look, in which Hermione stopped.

" Fine. No more school," Hermione sighed. " But I have to tell you, when Harry and Ron gets here, you need to call me by Harmony because Ron doesn't know I'm Hermione yet."

" How come?" Ginny asked curiously. " If he's going to be your boyfriend-"

" He is not my boyfriend." Hermione blushed red. " I'm not even sure if this is date. He just sort of came up to me after one of my show and asked me whether I wanted to hang out."

" Hermione! We are in a five star restaurant, having dinner with them. That falls under the category of a date! You are wearing a dress aren't you? It's a formal double date." Ginny said. " Ron is-" she sighed. " He's a little inexperience when it comes to girls." She paused again, and giggled. " But so is Harry. It's kind of cute though."

Hermione smiled as a dreamy look appeared over Ginny's features. " You are really excited, aren't you? To see him again, I mean?"

" It's almost unbelievable," Ginny sighed. " It felt like forever since we were together."

" Why did you two break up?" Hermione asked carefully.

" Well, he's Harry Potter, isn't he?" Ginny said sadly. " Harry had always been the most selfless, caring, pure-hearted man that I knew. He can be so sweet, yet so ruthless at other times, powerful yet vulnerable. Once you get close to him, you usually can't help but fall in love with him. He's just… real."

" You can get that all from one single person?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. But yet, she found that a small part of her knew that this was true. She had seen Harry at his most fierce moments, dueling Mandrake's bodyguards. Yet he had been so gentle later that night, when they rode the broom together. There was something about Harry. Something that Hermione hasn't seen in anyone else. It scared her to no end.

" Really! I swear! Harry's exactly the way I had just described him. But back to the topic. He broke up with me," Ginny said sadly and then gave a small laugh. " At a funeral of Albus Dumbledore of all places. He said that he was afraid that You-Know-Who would come after me if he knew how much I meant to jo,. He said that he wanted to focus on defeating him without any distractions and that he would rather have known that I was safe and sound when he was out there, fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In other words, he was being noble."

" Noble?" Hermione asked.

" Yes," Ginny said with a forced laugh. " It always had to be the noble Harry Potter. I hate it when he's like that." At this, Ginny's eyes glistened. She shoock her head and wiped away her tears.

" Do you love him? I mean truly love him?" Hermione asked tentatively. Ginny looked at Hermione straight in the eye. " Yes. More than anything else in the world."

Hermione nodded numbly. " Well then, if it is fate, he'll be with you in the end." She forced out, her heart throbbing painfully.

" I really do hope so," Ginny whispered, blinking away a single tear.

Hermione had never seen Ginny cry over anything. It had always been bubbly Ginny, playful Ginny, but never sad Ginny. Her heart twisted painfully as she realized just how much Ginny cared for Harry. And immediately felt guilty when she thought back to, once again to that night when Harry took her flying. How much she loved spending time with him. How she loved seeing him smile, meet her gaze. What was she doing, wasting time with Harry when she should be working hard, learning to control her magic?

" Well, they are certainly taking their time," Ginny sighed as she wiped away the rest of her tears and glanced at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall. " It's not like Harry to be late. When we were dating, he was never late."

_When we were dating, when we were dating…_ the words ran through Hermione's head again and again.

" Do you mind if I go out for some fresh air?" Hermione asked as she stood up abruptly.

Ginny shrugged. " No, go ahead."

Smiling gratefully, Hermione walked quickly toward the door.

H/Hr/H/HR/H/HR/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/HR/H

" Where exactly are we going Ron?" Harry asked after they passed a teashop for what seemed like the third time as Ron stared at a map of the Muggle London once again, frowning and muttering nonsense.

" I told you! We are meeting Harmony!" Ron said, not even sparing Harry a glance as he traced a route with his finger.

" Well, wouldn't she be at the Witches and Whiskeys?" Harry asked impatiently.

" No," Ron shook his head, still distracted by the map. " She doesn't have a show tonight. I asked her to dinner."

Something clicked in Harry's mind. " You mean you asked her out on a date?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron nodded.

Harry gave a forced laugh. " Then why did you bring me along?" he asked.

" Cause I'm nervous!" Ron said, still distracted as he glanced at the street name ahead of them. " Don't worry, Harmony said that she'd bring a friend for you to hang you with."

" You set me up on a blind date?" Harry asked, getting angrier by the second.

" Technically, it's not really blind," Ron said, finally glancing up and gave him a feeble smile.

" What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, a little nervous.

" You'll see," Ron said as he went back to his map again.

" Ron, where are we going?" Harry asked again.

Ron gave a groan of frustration. " Seriously Harry? I have no idea. It's a Muggle restaurant, with a really funny name," darting his eyes the other way, Ron added, " Maybe it's that way."

" You don't remember the name of the restaurant?" Harry asked incredulously.

" It was a strange name!" Ron replied defensively. " Foreign."

Harry racked his mind. What Muggle restaurant did he know that had a foreign name?

" Do you even know for sure if we are on the right street?" he asked as he looked around.

" Uh… maybe," Ron replied, grinning sheepishly.

Harry gave a sigh. " Well, okay, I guess we'll just have to run up and down the street until we see her or something."

" Hey! Good idea!" Ron said and started walking purposefully in a new direction, toward the closest restaurant. " I don't see them," he said, pressing his nose up to the window.

" Let's move on then!" Harry said impatiently.

" You know, I'm a little hungry," Ron said thoughtfully as he stared at a woman by the window, eating a sandwich. " It wouldn't hurt to pick up something. Who knows when we'll find the place?"

Harry rolled his eyes. " Come on," he said, dragging Ron along.

" But-" Ron started to protest, but Harry silenced him with a look.

" You have a date waiting," Harry reminded him.

" Uh… right," Ron said as he refocused his attention at a restaurant ahead of them. " Never mind," Ron stopped and looked into the glass doors of an Italian restaurant. " Don't see them."

Harry looked around. " Exactly when where you suppose to meet Harmony?" Harry asked.

" 7:15," Ron replied; now peering in a café.

Harry looked too, peering into the clock on the opposite wall.. It read 7:30. He sighed." Okay, let's hurry it up," and dragged Ron toward the restaurant across the street, fastening their paces.

" Arg! This is hopeless!" Ron exclaimed, as he looked around frantically. " We are never going to find them!"

But at that moment, Harry's heart leapt. He had spotted Hermione. She was coming out of restaurant called Clair de lune.

" Found her!" he said quickly, pointing out Hermione. " Let's go!"

Ron's face lit up instantly. " Hey! Harmony! Wait up! Don't go yet! I'm here!" he yelled as he ran towards Hermione.

Hermione turned around, and Harry gasped. She looked so elegant, in a form-fitting midnight blue dress, her hair softly falling around her face. Unlike the numerous times Harry have seen her on stage, her face was clear of any makeup tonight, which gave her an innocent, softer glow. She also carried herself differently. More relaxed and calm somehow, not at all identical to the strong, defiant woman who had caused so much conflict in the Witches & Whiskeys.

" Harry, Ron," she acknowledged each of them with a warm smile.

" Sorry we are late," Harry said as he and Ron both stared at her in amazement.

" Wow! You look so different tonight, Harmony!" Ron said, still staring at Hermione unblinkingly.

Something inside Harry flared, but he pushed it down. " Um, we hardly ever wander around Muggle London so we got a little lost," he explained.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded in understanding. " It's okay. I was just coming out for some fresh air."

" Shall we go in then?" Ron asked, offering his arm out to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and took his arm. Then she looked at Harry, who was standing awkwardly, his eyes on the ground.

" Oh don't worry Harry! Ginny's inside." She said.

" Ginny?" Harry's mind went blank and looked at Ron accusingly.

Ron grinned nervously. " Well I thought, why not? It's just a date Harry, for one night!"

" But I broke up with her!" Harry protested. " We both decided to separate until all this complicated crap is over and done with!" He argued, almost yelling now. " How dare you! Do you have any idea how awkward it would be for me! No! You were just thinking about yourself and your stupid date with Harmony! Well I'm not staying, I'm leaving!"

" No Harry!" Hermione protested, grasping the sleeve of his shirt. " Please, Ronald is right. And Ginny was so excited to see you again, you can't just leave her behind."

" Yeah! It just one night mate" Ron said. " Just forget about all that for once. Be a normal guy. Have some fun!"

" This is no time for fun! Especially not for me!" Harry said seriously.

" Come on Harry! It's not like you to back out now," Ron reasoned. " Harmony's right, you can't just leave Ginny by herself. Exactly how many times are you planning to break my sister's heart?"

Harry looked Hermione, who was looking from himself to Ron nervously. " Fine" he said grumpily. " I'll go, but I won't like it."

Hermione beamed at him before following Ron back into the restaurant.

" Hi Harry!" Ginny smiled at him when they approached the table.

" Hi Ginny," Harry said nervously, avoiding her eyes as Ron pushed him onto the seat next to her, then seating himself down beside Hermione.

" And why were you so late Ron?" Ginny asked, glowering at her brother. " It's a date you know, you are not suppose to be late for a date!"

" I got lost!" Ron said, defensively." It's not like I can Apparate in public or anything. I actually had to walk."

" Then you should have left earlier!" Ginny responded with a glare. " You should never keep your date waiting! Especially not for this long!"

" Sorry Ginny," Ron blubbered.

" Don't tell me, I'm not dating you!" Ginny said, looking scandalized.

" Oh come on Ginny, it's was no problem at all," Hermione said, giving Ron a small smile. " If you didn't come with me, I bet you'd be late too."

" Hey! Whose side are you on?" Ginny exclaimed, although her face had turned rather red.

At this everyone laughed.

" So shall we order?" Harry asked as he picked up his menu and scanned it warily.

" Way ahead of you mate!" Ron said, looking much happier as he looked at his menu. " I bet the food here is even better than the ones made by those House- elves at Hogwarts. This is suppose to be the best restaurant in London!"

" Excuse me?" Hermione looked scandalized. " House-elves?"

" Yeah," Ron said, his eyes still glued on the menu. " When Harry and I were at Hogwarts, the meals were prepared by House Elves. It was excellent, but this place should be even better!"

" And you don't think it's wrong?" Hermione asked, her tone suddenly brisk. " That wizards should enslave elves for their own use because they are to lazy to do things themselves?"

Ron looked taken aback. " Well, why shouldn't we? They like it, we like it. It works out perfectly."

Harry knew that this was going to end up in a very bad way; he tried to shake his head inconspicuously at Ron. Thankfully, Hermione and Ginny didn't notice, but sadly, neither did Ron. Extending his leg a little further under the desk, he stepped on Ron's toes, making him jump.

" Ow! What was that for Harry?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry sighed inwardly. There was no point; Ron really was the most tactless person there was.

" But that's because they have been mislead! Everyone knows that! They just need to be shown that they can have a life better than that!" Hermione said, trying to control her anger. " If they were just brought to the new idea, they would find that it's better. No one deserves to be treated like that! To have to work all the time and do what they are told! With no freedom at all!"

Ron grinned. " It's been that way for thousands of years. You don't seriously think-"

" Yes, I do!" Hermione said passionately. " How would you like it if you had to scrub the floors, make the bed and spend all your life serving someone else!"

" But it's just the way it is!" Ron debated. " It's like breathing and sleeping, the way life is!"

" Well, maybe someone should challenge the way things are. What is life without changes? If you don't like something, then you should go against it, not matter what anyone else may think!" Hermione huffed, turning her attention to Harry.

" And do you feel the same? That what ever people think is right has to be right? That House Elves should just go with the flow and keep on serving until the end of time?"

" No!" Harry said quickly, alarmed but firm. " You have a point Harmony,"

Hermione smiled at Harry. " See?" she shot at Ron. I'm not the only one who think so! As a matter of fact, the House-elves have been enslaved for as long as wizard-kind can remember. Never once had we ever treated them with the respect they deserve. A House-elves obtains a lot of power and I think it' just wrong that all that potential is just thrown away because of wizard kinds. According to " History of Magic" chapter 9-"

" You memorized the whole book?" Ron asked incredulously. " Why would you do that?"

Hermione stared at him in disgust. " What do you mean why? It just comes naturally after you read it a certain amount of times. And at any rate, there are a lot of important information in that book that is useful."

" Yeah, but who would memorize a whole book?" Ron asked. " That is just a waste of time! It's way too excessive."

:" And what will you do when you find yourself in a situation where you have to think on your feet? What are you going to do? Stop time and pay a visit to the library?" Hermione asked snidely.

" I wouldn't go to the library in the first place," Ron snapped.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue. But she stopped and took a deep breath. " Fine, Ronald. I respect our differences. Let's talk about something else.

" The food is here!" Ron exclaimed as he spied a waiter walking toward their table.

Ginny tutted as she grinned at Harry.

Unable to help himself, Harry grinned back.

However, this exchange did not go unnoticed by Hermione. As she glanced at the two, her heart twitched. _Stop it!_ She told herself. _He's Ginny's. Always will be!_

" This is so good!" Ron mumbled beside her, breaking her thoughts, his mouth half open with food.

" Good for you," Hermione said distractedly, disgusted as she looked away quickly.

" Aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked, eyeing Hermione's plate.

" Uh, what?" Hermione asked, her thoughts still on Harry.

" Are you going to eat at all?" Ron repeated again.

" Yeah, um, of course," Hermione replied before picking up her fork.

" So Ginny, how are you?" Harry asked sincerely. He had to admit, Ginny haven't changed one bit since the last he saw her, at the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. She was still beautiful, still witty, and still carefree. Harry loved that about her, it was like he could just pretend to be a normal person around her. There was no Voldemort lurking in the shadows when he was with Ginny. Everything about Ginny was safe and ordinary.

" I'm great Harry," Ginny replied, smiling happily. " It's just so wonderful to see you again. I've missed you."

" And what exactly did you miss about him Ginny?" Ron glared at Harry as Ginny reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

" None of your business!" Ginny said unblushingly as she rolled her eyes before turning her attention back on Harry.

Harry felt himself turn red yet again. " I missed you too Ginny," he said softly, gazing into her beautiful intoxicating eyes.

" I'm going to go out for some air!" Hermione said suddenly, standing up.

Ron gave her a look. " Fresh air? Maybe you didn't notice Harmony, but we are on a date! Who needs fresh air?"

" I do!" Hermione said indigantly, now not even bothering to hide her annoyance as she took her leave.

"Fresh air, what's the fun in that?" Ron mumbled his eyes glued to Hermione's back.

" You are so tactless!" Ginny hissed at Ron as soon as Hermione was out of earshot. " That was so not the way to handle a girl! You're suppose to agree with her, not debate over every little thing she does! Take a thing out of Harry's book won't you?"

" I was not! I was just proving my point!" Ron protested as he went back to his food again.

" Don't worry, Ginny, I'll go check on her," Harry said, getting up from the table too.

Ginny pouted but nodded, still glaring at Ron. " I thought you've grown up a bit! I was so excited when I heard Harmony was going on a date with you! Now you've ruined everything! Think how great it would be if she became my sister-in-law! But no! Once again, you had to go and screw up everything. Ron…"

Harry quickly excited the restaurant for by now, Ginny was throwing a tantrum as he peered outside; he spied Hermione, leaning against the wall of the restaurant, staring up at the sky.

" Hey," he whispered as he walked over. " So what do you think of Ron. Any wedding bells?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. " He's an insufferable prat!" she said. Then realizing whom she was talking to, blushed red. " Oh, I don't mean- I'm sure he's a great person… I…"

" Relax Hermione," Harry chuckled. " He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes."

Hermione sighed. " He just seemed so sweet when he asked me out. I… he's great, but it's like we have nothing in common other than arguing."

Harry nodded. He suddenly felt 5 times better about the whole dating thing. " It's okay, I'm sure Ron will understand. Should we go back inside before Ginny skin him alive?"

Hermione gave a small giggle at the mental image. " I suppose." She said, pushing herself off the wall.

Harry nodded, pushing himself off the wall too and made a grab for the door handle.

" I meant to thank you Harry," Hermione said softly, making Harry stop in his track. " That broom ride changed my whole perspective on flying. It was so beautiful up there. I have never felt so free, so close to the stars. Thanks for making me ride with you that night."

" No problem, Hermione," Harry whispered. He was feeling rather breathless. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Everything was so real about her. He stepped closer, not knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

She was closer now, barely an inch away from him. Harry breathed in the soft rose scent of her shampoo, could almost feel the softness of her lips. He-

" Fine! I'll appoligize okay?" Ron's voice broke into the air suddenly, bringing Harry back to his senses. He jumped back, as if shocked by electricity, blushing furiously.

" I still don't see what the big deal it," Ron was saying as he pushed open the restaurant door and stopped in mid-sentence as he caught a very red Harry and a flustered Hermione.

" Oh… um… hi," he said awkwardly. " Look Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You've got a point with the elves."

" And what about the book?" Ginny reminded.

" Oh and that too, you were right. It could have become really useful," Ron supplied.

Hermione nodded, though Harry had a suspicion that she hadn't registered anything that Ron had said. Her eyes looked unfocused, as if she was somewhere else entirely. Finally coming back to her senses however, she smiled at Ron.

" Thank you Ronald. I'm glad you understand."

" So shall we go back inside and finish the dinner?" Harry asked, as he felt the air shifting into a thicker substance all the sudden and he desperately tried to break the awkwardness between everyone.

" Well, actually," Ron said with a wary smile, " Ginny got us kicked out for not using well mannered dinning etiquette."

" What do you mean I got us kicked out?" Ginny snapped, looking very bad tempered again. " If you haven't gone and acted like a complete-"

" It's alright Gin," Hermione said quickly. " It was getting late anyway. I should be getting home. I've got to rehearsal tomorrow in the morning."

" I'll give you a ride," Harry quickly offered.

Hermione beamed at him. " If it isn't too much trouble."

" But Harry, you need to help me sneak me back into Hogwarts!" Ginny cut in. " I'm not suppose to be here right now, but Ron begged me to come on this date-"

" I did not beg!" Ron protested indigantly. " I mentioned that Harry was going to be there and you invited just yourself! And I'll be taking you back young lady. I'm not leaving you alone with Harry at night! Think the damage you can do to him!"

" But-" Ginny started, but Ron had already grabbed her by the arm and with a quick, " bye Harmony!" dissapparated with Ginny.

Chuckling softly, Harry pulled out his wand and summoned his broom. For the first time that night, he was truly glad that he had let Ron dragged him onto the streets of London, confused and annoyed.

A/N That's it for now. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Fighting Destiny. If you made it this far, then good for you! Please remember to leave me a review so I can get taste of your comments, concerns and just about anything else! Au revoir! ( That means good-bye in French! )


	15. Do you Believe in Coincidences?

Declaimer- Okay, I'm really tired to writing this. J.K's characters…. Yada yada…. The Harry Potter universe doesn't belong to me…. Yada yada…………. I'm not making a profit… yada yada.

A/N- Okay, sorry I didn't update last week. I had about a test per day last week so when I wasn't studying, I was being tested. So glad that it's all over now. Honestly, I am really not happy with this chapter either, because it also goes into the category of a pre-chapter before the big things start happening. I promise, we'll have something thrown against the wall in the next chapter. So for now, just bear with me and try to look at the positive side. I will try to update next week as well. However, I do have writer's block at the moment, so I can't make any promises. Again, sorry.

Special Thank: Special thanks to Murasaki no sora, amrawo, BlackDemonAngel and of course, last but certainly not least Pstbbons! Thank you guys for sticking with the story and following it though, even when things got a little… ehem. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter fourteen-Do you Believe in Coincidences?**

" Ronald?" Ginny whispered as she knocked softly on Ron's bedroom door.

" What do you want at this time of the night?" Ron asked as he opened his door with a yawn, irritated and tired. It was four o'clock in the morning and after a whole day of training, he was completely wiped out. And to think, in three more hours, he would have to get back up and attend training again.

" Shush! Keep it down! We don't want to wake mum!" Ginny said, pushing Ron back into his room and stepping in herself, shutting the door carefully behind her.

" Um…not to be on the grumpy side or anything, but what the hell do you want?" Ron asked, eyes half closed.

" Shush!" Ginny quieted him again.

" Just tell me what you want!" Ron said impatiently.

" Where have Harry been lately?" Ginny requested, looking a little sad.

" What? This is why you got me out of bed. To ask about Harry? Ginny can't you ask this some other time?" Ron slurred, walking back to bed.

" Ron just tell me, please. I need to know," Ginny whispered softly. " Why is it that he offered to escort Hermione home instead of me. What were they doing out there that day outside the restaurant for so long?"

Ron sighed. " Ginny, quit being so insecure, Harry loves you. You two are practically engaged! Harry's was just being a good friend."

Reassured, Ginny smiled. " I guess I'm just being silly," she admitted. " Good night Ron."

" Yeah, whatever," Ron said, falling back into bed again, and was asleep instantly.

Shaking her head, Ginny crept out of Ron's bedroom, trying hard to believe the fewer words that Ron has said.

H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR

Ron seemed to have lost the ability for speech. " But-" he started to protest, stalling for time.

" What is wrong with you today?" Draco asked impatiently as he looked at Ron in disgust. " Ever since we told you that we were coming, you've just been complaining and protesting. Why don't you want me to go?"

" It's not that I don't want you to go," Ron protested helplessly. " I just think it's not a fit place for Luna!" and he mentioned Luna, who was standing right next to Draco, her face glowing with excitement.

" Oh don't spoil the fun Ronald!" Luna said excitedly. " I've always wanted to go and see the Witches and Whiskeys. Of course, Mother and Father would disprove, this will probably be my only chance. Plus, Harry'll be there!"

" But this still isn't right! If you want to go to a place like that, why the Witches and Whiskeys? There are plenty of other places. What about The Veelas? I head they are pretty good!"

" I don't know what your problem is Weasley," Draco said lazily, " but when a Regragn's mind is made up, it is final! I'm going to the Witches and Whiskeys, and if Luna wants to come, I won't stop her. If you don't want to go with us, it's fine. In fact, it's probably better that way."

" But-" Ron was running out of excuses.

" It's settled then," Draco said before grabbing Luna's hand. " See you there!" and Dissapparated.

Ron sighed. " Well, this is going to be interesting," he muttered to himself before Apparating with a POP.

H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR

" Hey, she's pretty good," Draco commented as Hermione finished her song.

" Um, yeah, she's new and the crowd's favorite," Ron, said nervously. As far as he could tell, Draco didn't seem to recognize Harmony at all. What was this all about? Nevertheless, as Harmony started on her next song, Ron started to scan the crowd, looking for Harry. When he finally found him sitting with Mandrake way up in the front, he stole a glance at Draco. But Draco did not notice, he was absorbed in Harmony, his brows slightly furrowing.

_Oh no! Here is comes_. Ron thought as Draco opened his mouth.

" This is so strange. I feel like I know her. Which is impossible because I've never meet a Harmony in my life!" Draco said thoughtfully as he inspected Hermione.

" Yeah," Ron forced out a laugh. " How would you know her, that's ridiculous!"

" Hmm," Draco trailed off as Hermione announced her last song for the evening and the lights dimmed.

Seizing the chance, Ron waved at a waiter standing near him. Stealing one last glance at Draco, who seemed none the wiser, he whispered, " Can you please go down and tell Harry Potter to look this way? Tell him it's his friend, Ronald Weasley," Ron said quickly, pushing a few sickles into the waiter's hands.

The man looked him. " Nice try, but you are only the person who's been trying to contact Mr. Potter tonight. Mr. Mandrake ordered that no one is to disturb him and Mr. Potter during the show."

" But I'm really-" Ron protested, but the man had already straightened and walked away.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to Draco, who thankfully still hasn't noticed a thing. However, as Ron moved his gaze onto Luna, he was caught off guard by the large silvery gray orbs looking back at him.

" Are the nargles bothering you Ronald?" Luna asked.

" What?" Ron asked.

" It's why you were talking to that man, isn't it?" she asked dreamily. " I've never seen an infestation like this."

" What man?" Draco demanded, his attention snapping back to Ron.

" It's nothing," Ron said quickly.

" Say Ron, is this the girl you asked out?" Draco asked casually.

Ron turned red. " Yeah, but I don't think it's going to work out, she's a bit-"

" She is so out of your league!" Draco interrupted. " You wouldn't mind if I have a go at it?"

" You don't recognize her?" Ron asked. He couldn't take it anymore, the curiousity was killing him. " Didn't you use to go out with her?"

" What?" Draco laughed. " If I went out with her, I would have remembered Weasley."

" Draco look, there's Harry!" Luna interrupted, pointing out Harry, who had now stood up and walked toward a door on the left of the stag as Harmony disappeared too, having finished her song.

" Let's go!" Draco stood up quickly from his chair and squeezed his way through the crowd.

Ron quickly followed. " Draco, where are we going?" he shouted, hoping that somehow Harry might hear this above the chattering of the crowd.

" Ron, shush! I want this to be surprise," Draco said as he looked back at Ron, not understanding why Ron was so nervous. Turning to the front again, he found that Harry was already nowhere to be seen. He glared angrily at Ron. " Now look what you've done!"

Ron shrugged sheepishly, yet on the inside, he was sighing with relief. " Well, I guess we should just go," he said hurrily, grasping Luna's hand and heading back toward the entrance hall again.

Draco grabbed Luna's other hand.

" He was heading back stage," Draco said, searching through the crowd, as if looking for clues. " All we have to do is to sneak backstage and find someone who's seen him. I mean, he doesn't exactly blend in."

" Well, wouldn't it look suspicious if we are just wandering backstage looking for the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Draco put on an arrogant smirk. " I'm Draco Regragn. No one questions me, especially not some poor stage girl."

Ron sighed as Draco proceeded toward the backstage door. After looking carefully around and seeing no one, he grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her quickly through the door.

Ron crossed his fingers, hoping that Harry would have some sense to use his invisibility cloak and quickly ran after the two.

They have only taken a few steps when they spotted a showgirl, running the opposite way, smoothing down her hair as she did so.

Draco gave a smirk and mouthed _watch and learn_ before grabbing the girl by the wrist and pulling her close.

" Excuse me, my lady, can you tell me where my good friend, Harry Potter might be heading to?" he asked charmingly.

The girl fluttered her eyelashes at Draco. " And you are?"

" Why my dear, I am Draco Regragn," Draco replied.

The girl gave a gasp. " Oh! Wow! You mean _the_ Draco Regragn? The son of the legendary John Regragn?"

" The one and only," Draco said, winking at her.

" Oh of course!" the girl said excitedly. " Mr. Potter always go visit Harmony Granger after the show. He's been doing it since her first day here! Her dressing room is down that way," and she pointed to the right of the corridor. " There are nameplates on all of the doors, you can't miss it."

" Thank you," Draco winked at the girl again.

" And if you ever need my help," the girl continued slyly, " to find a room or anything else, just look for Mandy."

" I sure will Mandy," Draco replied.

The girl glowed at the attention and opened her mouth to speak, but a woman dressed in pink robes and holding a clipboard appeared in the corridor, fixing the girl with a frown.

" There you are!" she interrupted, pushing rudely pass Ron and Draco. " I've been looking all over for you. You are up next, now get moving!"

The girl nodded, suddenly terrified and moved quickly away, not daring to glance back.

Behind the pink robed witch however, Draco's smirk widened. He knew this witch.

" Professor Umbridge," Draco bowed.

Umbridege gave a jump, having not noticed Ron, Luna and Draco.

" Mr.Regragn, what in the heavens are you doing back here?" she asked in her high-pitched girly voice.

" Visiting a friend, Professor," Draco said simply.

Umbridge gave a small laugh. " Mr. Regragn, I am no longer your professor, but I do appreciate your show of respect all the same. No, you may call me Dolores. Now, regardless of my personal preferences, I am afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. This is an employee-only zone."

Draco bowed his head regretfully. " My deepest apologies, Dolores, but I must pay a small visit to a close personal friend of mine. Let me pay a tribute though, to this fine establishment. Please, I insist, you deserve it." And Draco pulled out a bag of gold, pushing it into Dolores's hands.

Umbridge gave a short girlish laugh and accepted the money.

" I guess just this once, Mr. Regragn," Umbridge said before turning away.

" Thank you, Dolores," Draco yelled after her before scowling in disgust. " What a toad, this place makes me sick. Let's go and find Harmony's room. I've wanted to meet this girl anyway. I can't believe Harry didn't even mention her to me!"

" I really don't think it's best," Ron protested as Draco hurriedly speed down the corridor. " I mean, you heard Umbridge, we are not even suppose to be here."

" And you saw me giving the old hag the gold," Draco retorted impatiently. " Now which way did the Mandy girl say that Harmony's room was?"

" Gee, I don't know," Ron said unhelpfully.

" Well, then, I guess we'll just have to walk up and down the corridor until we find it."

Ron sighed. He should have known that Draco Regragn would never have given up so easily. He can only hope that time was on his side

H/HR/H/.HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR

" You were absolutely brilliant!" Harry beamed as he burst into Hermione's dressing room without knocking.

Hermione spun around, looking flustered, her hair, which was in a bun before had already been undone, and her soft back curls fell around her shoulders gracefully.

" Harry!" Hermione said softly.

" Hey! You were absolutely amazing Mione! Did you write that last song yourself?"

" Yeah, I did," Hermione smiled shyly. " I write all of them."

" It's really good, really true to life. They all were!" Harry said.

" Thank you," Hermione blushed.

" So who was it for?" Harry teased, propping down on the sofa next to Hermione's dressing table.

If it was possible, Hermione turned even redder. " No one," she said quickly. " It's a song many girls can relate to, so I just imagined myself in their position. Love will never work for me."

The words were out of her mouth before Hermione even realized what she had said. When she heard herself saying it though, Hermione's eyes became glued to the floor, as a flood of tears threatened to fall. Oh why did she say it?

Harry's heart throbbed. He still had no idea what Hermione had actually went through, but to see her this way was absolutely heart wrecking. _Maybe it was time to try again. _something inside him said quietly.

" Hermione?" Harry asked gently as he stepped closer and brought his hand up to her chin, lifting it so that his gaze meet hers. " Listen to me, anyone can experience love. All they have to do is to open their heart up to it."

" It's easier said than done," Hermione said softly. " Betrayal hurts."

Harry's heart broke at the sight of Hermione's tears. He took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

" I won't lie to you Hermione, betrayal does happen, but you can't let it end your entire life. Life is all about risks."

" It's hard," Hermione said, pulling away, but Harry did not lose his grasp.

" Just start with one person then," Harry insisted. " It doesn't necessarily have to be me, talk to someone. Trust in someone."

Hermione's eyes were still cast down, but inside, she knew that Harry was right. Maybe it was time to learn to trust again. Things has never been easy for her and they are not going to be any easier with the war coming ever closer. How long had it been since she truly let anyone in? How long had it been since she trusted in anyone else but herself? And Harry had seemed so sincere.

" Can I trust you?" she asked softly.

Harry smiled. " Of course you can Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. " Okay," she said, making up her mind. " I'll tell you everything."

She walked over and grabbed her wand from the vanity table. Taking a last glance at Harry, she raised a shaking hand and whispered the incantation quietly. As soon as the words left her lips, the familiar rush of warmness began to spread, first just on the tips of her fingers of her right hand, then slowly pulsating throughout her entire body until she felt the familiar feeling of the change. Her hair glowed, losing some of its blackness, until it faded back into a honey shade of light brown, her chin became more pointed and her front teeth grew in size. Finally, Hermione felt the warm feeling leaving her body from her toes and let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Feeling very exposed, she turned around and sneaked a look at Harry, who looked dumbfounded, mouth-hanging open.

" Um, so this is the real me," Hermione said lamely as she laid her wand back down onto the table.

It took a few moments before Harry regained speech. " You mean… you mean you've charmed your appearance all this time?" he asked, completely flabbergasted.

Hermione nodded nervously.

" Why?" Harry asked weakly.

Hermione's heart sank. He was obviously interested in her looks.

" Because" she said defensively, " I can't have giant posters of the real me hanging about Diagon Alley, anyone would be able to recognize me! Plus, most people enjoy a pretty singer, and my made-up appearance is ideal."

" But you are not ugly," Harry said.

Hermione blushed. " Well, why were you so shocked then?"

" It was that spell! You created that spell! No one has even been able to change his or her appearance at will! Trust me, I've tried!"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. " You? Why?"

" Yes, why wouldn't I want to prevent people from neither gawk at my forehead or shoot Avada Kedavras at me?" Harry said sarcastically.

" Oh, right," Hermione said, stop laughing immediately.

Standing up, Harry took Hermione's hands again, gazing into her eyes. " Thanks for trusting me Hermione. I promise that I won't ever let you down."

Hermione smiled. " I know."

" You really are beautiful," Harry said, pulling her closer.

" Harry," Hermione breathed, unable to resist him any longer. Leaning forward, both of their eyes fluttered close simultaneously. Immediately, warning bells went off in Hermione's head and she stepped back.

Harry stared at her, trying not to show the hurt in his eyes. " What's wrong?" he asked.

" I- I just think you should know the whole truth before you do something you might regret," Hermione said, avoiding his gaze again.

" More surprises?" Harry laughed. " Well, okay… bring it on!"

" This is serious!" Hermione scolded. " The truth is… I am a-"

And that was when Draco burst through the doors.

A/N I swear! I didn't mean to leave a cliffhanger, and techinically, if you've been reading this story, you should be able to predict what would happen next. I've made it pretty obvious so techinically, this isn't a cliffhanger. But really, I did want to continue on, but it's very late into the night at the moment. I am absolutely exhausted and if I don't go to bed right now, I'll probably sleep-walk into class tomorrow. So I leave you now with the promise that I will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter out by no later than next Sunday night. Please don't forget to review and give me feedback. How could I have made this chapter better, because I really wasn't happy with half of it.


	16. Truth

Declaimer: The legendary Harry Potter, his life story and his great friends belong to Ms. Rowling.

A/N- Hi everyone! Well, I tried as hard as I can and I managed to get this chapter out before Monday came. Before I start this chapter, which if I do say so myself, I am rather fond of, I'd like to ask my fellow readers and writers a question. Please review to tell me what you think. Things in this story have darkened by every chapter. There was child abuse, curse words and the suggestion of a whorehouse. Do you guys think that I should change the ratings of this story? At the moment it is, but I'm just not sure how fitting it is anymore. Please help me out and tell me what you think.

Special Thanks- Special thanks goes out of Pstibbons and Amrawo. I know that last chapter wasn't as exciting or good but I'm really glad that you two reviewed. It really helped me get through my writer's block. So a huge thanks to you two and I hope you guys will find this chapter better.

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Fifteen- Truth**

"Surprise!" Draco's voice called out as he pushed open the door and bounded inside.

Pulling quickly away as Draco's voice broke the silence, Harry and Hermione looked towards the door. Draco was in front, his eyes wide as he looked from Harry to Hermione. Behind him, Luna stared too, looking even more wide-eyed than usual. And next to Luna was Ron, grinning warily.

" What the?" Draco exclaimed as he strode over to Hermione. " What are you doing here? And why are you with Harry?"

Harry gulped as he watched Draco's eyes flicker onto Hermione's dress as realization dawned upon his face.

" You wouldn't! You couldn't!" Draco said, staring at Hermione horrorstruck. " You are Harmony?"

" No! Let me explain," Harry said quickly, stepping forward, shielding Hermione from Draco. " I just met Hermione. She's-"

" It's okay Harry," Hermione said softly before gently pushing him aside to face Draco.

" What do you think you are doing here? Are you out of your mind? So this is your wonderful job? How dare you?" Draco demanded, looking absolutely furious.

" Draco! Calm down!" Harry warned, stepping closer to Hermione once more.

" Stay out of it Potter!" Draco yelled, pushing Harry aside before advancing upon Hermione. He grasped her by the shoulder and began shaking her violently. " Tell me! What are you doing here? What have you been doing?" he asked in an almost crazed voice.

Hermione gave a taunting laugh and Harry winced as he saw the coldness in her eyes. " Strange. You are asking me what I'm doing here? I should be asking you the same question."

" This is completely different!" Draco yelled, his anger multiplying at Hermione's show of calmness.

" How different? If you can be here, then so can I!"

" But I'm a bloke!" Draco said. " And you are here because- because-" Draco looked scandalized at Hermione; unable to say the word that everyone in the room knew that he was accusing Hermione of.

Hermione smiled coldly at Draco. " What's the matter, Draco? Disappointed in your little sister? I'll tell you then Draco. I- WORK- HERE! I work at the Witches and Whiskeys!"

" Don't you ever say that again!" Draco threatened. " You are coming with me now! I forbid you to work and even step into this place ever again!"

" I'm not going anywhere with you! And how dare you assume that I'll do whatever you say!" Hermione said stubbornly. " Now please, take your leave, MR. Regragn!" Hermione said coldly, emphasizing " Mr."

" What is going on here?" Ron cut in suddenly. " Look Draco, I know you are mad, but come on. You can't make Harmony leave. She's not even your girlfriend anymore!"

Draco's head snapped back to look at Ron. " What?" he demanded incredulously. " Hermione is not my girlfriend! She's my sister! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

" What?" Harry's mouth hanged open at this new piece of information. " Your sister? Hermione is your sister? She's another Regragn?"

" Another Regragn," Ron breathed out, looking at Hermione in amazement.

" No!" Hermione corrected him abruptly. " I'm not another Regragn. I am the **other **Regragn. The sister that no one knows or cares about. The one that never truly existed, because she was abandoned by her Father when she was only twelve. As far as anyone is concerned, there was never a Hermione Regragn, because she's the disgrace of the family, the hidden truth that no one wants to uncover. So you may return to your big mansion, Mr. Regragn!" Hermione said, her attention now again directed upon Draco. " I am not Hermione Regragn. I am just Harmony Granger, a singer of the Witches and Whiskeys."

" You are crazy!" Draco exclaimed. " Enough is enough Hermione! I'm taking you to Father!" and with that Draco grasped Hermione's wrist and began dragging her towards the door, but found himself face to face with Simon Mandrake.

" Is there a problem here Harmony?" Mandrake asked Hermione calmly, blocking Draco's way.

Hermione glared at Draco in anger before shaking to free her wrist." Yes, as a matter a fact, Mr. Mandrake, there is. This man here is causing me trouble." Hermione said when Draco held on tight to her wrist.

Mandrake's eyes shifted onto Draco before speaking in that calm voice again. " First of all young man, unhand Ms. Granger before I am forced to take further action!"

Draco looked from Hermione to Mandrake with a look that could kill. Then grudgingly, he released Hermione's hand.

" Good choice," Mandrake said. " Now, I do hope you realize that you are trespassing. Only employees are permitted to be back here. Please remove yourself, before I am again forced to act for you." Mandrake said, his tone suddenly threatening as his eyes flashed with danger.

Draco gazed at Mandrake before bowing respectfully. " Forgive me, Mr. Mandrake. But I must take- ah- Harmony with me. For you see, her name is not Harmony. This is Hermione Regragn, and I am Draco Regragn. She is my sister and it is my responsibility to make sure that she stays out of trouble."

" I know perfectly well who she is," Mandrake said sternly. " I have always known who she was and frankly, I don't give a damn what you want. Ms. Granger as she is preferred to be called, has her own right to be here. She's under contract and thus will finishing performing. Now I don't care what your relation to her is," stepping closer to Draco, he added, " but if you threaten Harmony's chances of working here, then you are making your problem my problem. So think before you do anything rash, Mr. Regragn!"

Draco looked as if he could kill. Harry knew that other than himself, no one had ever dared to challenge him and his heart quickened as he saw Draco's hand moved inconspicuously into his pocket, no doubt to finger his wand. Before Harry could stop him, Draco had pulled out his wand in a flash and pointed it at Mandrake. Without hesitation, he cried, " Petrificus Totalus!" of which one of Mandrake's guards deflected with a quick shielding charm.

Mandrake looked toward Mundungus and nodded, at which Mundungus waved a gesture in the air. In the blink of an eye, all the guards present in the room lunged himself at Draco.

" Stupefy!" Draco shouted, stunning one of the men. But at the same time, someone had yelled " Defindo!" behind him, which threw Draco off his feet, his wand flying out of his hand.

Now on the ground, he struggled to get up but was hit once more with a stinging hex.

" Hermione! Make them stop!" Luna said hurriedly. " They could seriously injure him! Like it or not, he's your stepbrother! You have always made it clear that you are better than us, more compassionate, more humane. Well prove it! Please! At this rate, Draco's a dead man!"

Unable to watch any longer, Hermione turned away from Luna as Draco let out another howl of pain. At his point, Harry had joined the battle, stunning wizards left and right until he himself was hit with an stinging hex.

Hermione winced at the sight. She hurried over to Mandrake's side and shook her head.

" I think he's had enough," she said timidly, feeling extremely guilty for letting things slip so far.

Mandrake nodded in understanding and held up a hand, at which everyone in the room suddenly froze, as if bound by invisible ropes. Mandrake walked up to Draco, who was standing in a very awkward position, his knees bent strangely, his wand still raised high.

" I'm warning you Mr. Regragn. And you go back and tell your father too. I don't care what he did or who he use to be, but Harmony is working under my roof now. And if you and your dear father ever interfere with my affairs in anyway, I can swear to you that things will get ten times worse than what you've experienced today!" and with one last glare at Draco, Mandrake left, his robes swishing behind him.

As soon as Mandrake left the room, his spell broke. Draco fell onto the floor and Harry rushed to his side immediately, along with Luna and Ron.

Mandrake's bodyguards slowly regained control over their bodies too and disappeared one by one.

Hermione turned away from Draco and returned to removing her makeup. _Don't show_ _weakness!_ She told herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. As much as she hates to admit it, Draco's words had got to her more than she had wanted to believe. _For goodness_ _sake Hermione, stand your ground!_ She screamed at herself as she brushed her hair, sneaking a glance into the mirror at Draco, who was still on the floor.

" I think it's time that we all sit down and talk," Harry suggested, watching Hermione closely after a period of silence.

Turning around and meeting Harry's eye, Hermione nodded.

H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR

_Why? Why is it always me?_ Hermione asked herself as she stared out onto the estate of the Potters. All those nights of planning, of researching and experimenting spells. All lost in the duration of one single night. She stole a quick glance at Draco, who had been pacing left and right since Luna closed up the wounds of his leg. Luna was now working on Harry's split lip and Hermione quickly looked away again. _This is not your fault!_ She told herself sternly. _No one told Harry to join the fight. If it was anyone's fault, then it's_ _Draco's. Curse him for being such an arse. Who is that thick to pick a fight with the well-known Mandrake?_

" Well, is someone going to say something?" Ron asked abruptly, breaking the silence.

When no one spoke, he continued. " This is ridiculous! If you two don't want to talk to each other, then at least tell me what is going on! How is it that Harmony is your sister Draco?"

Hermione bit back the urge of correct Ron's mention of her stage name, but retorted nevertheless. " I am not his sister! At least not anymore!"

" Please Hermione! You are such a drama queen! Is this what you wanted to do? Disgrace the family name and make it the laughing stock of London?" Draco asked angrily. " Just imagine what Father would say!"

" First of all, don't blame this all on me!" Hermione said angrily. " It is because of you and John that I was forced to look for a job. It's because of him that I am forced to find a job at such a lowly station because I couldn't attend Hogwarts. So if you want to blame anyone, then blame yourself Draco! And secondly, John is not going to find out as long as you keep your mouth shut!"

" And what about your mother? Does she even know? Or are you doing that self-pitying thing again where you are fighting against the world with no one to care for you?" Draco asked snidely.

Without thinking, Hermione stepped forward and slapped Draco across the cheek with all the strength that she could muster.

" How dare you! You have no idea what you are talking about. How much I had to sacrifice just to keep mother and I alive. You can't even imagine what the world is really like. Well, I got news for you Draco, below your sheltered ignorant life of riches; there are people who are not as fortunate as you. People who have to swallow their pride because they've got no other ways of surviving. You will never know what it is like, so don't go talking about things you don't understand!"

Draco laughed sarcastically. " Here we go again with the self-pity. You are not the only one who's got problems Hermione. If you think being the neglected Regragn girl is hard, have you even thought about how the chosen heir of the family must feel? I am constantly watched and criticized by Father. It is already bad enough that I'm always overshadowed by the oh so talented Hermione, so don't you go thinking that you are the only one with the problem!"

" You know, I can actually see you two as sister and brother," Ron joked. " You've got more in common with each other than you two may think."

" No we don't!" Draco and Hermione yelled in unison. They both stared at each other before turning away angrily.

" Anyway this is not about what kind of problems you have Draco!" Hermione said again. " You've had problems as early as I can form thoughts and I could care less. But if you will for once think about someone other than yourself, then you won't ever tell my Mother or John about tonight. If we just pretend that this never happened, then no one is going to find out."

" Oh Hermione, think about it," pleaded Luna. " Father doesn't live under a rock. He goes out all the time and he has influential friends who visit the Witches and Whiskeys all the time. And you haven't exactly been lying low. They were even talking about you at Hogwarts the other day. Sooner or later, he's going to hear from someone. Tonight can happen again Hermione, and maybe next time, it won't be us who catch you. It'd be Father. What will you do then? And I don't think that Mandrake can be trusted either. He's pretty shady himself. He's obvious already collected all the information he could on you. This isn't safe Hermione!"

" I don't need you two to think about the what- ifs!" Hermione said angrily. " Mandrake is under a binding contract. He won't tell my secret, it was part of our agreement."

" You are playing with fire Hermione!" Luna said. " Can you imagine what Father would do if he found out? With a temper like that, I shudder to think of the consequences. And even if he doesn't hear it from wizards, there are still the Nargles to worry about. They are all over the place Hermione! You've got to be careful!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Luna. " For the last time Luna, there is no such thing as Nargles!"

" Yes there is!" Luna said determinately.

Hermione sighed. " Look," she said, turning her attention back to Draco. " I don't care even if John find out. As I already said, I've renounced my connection to the Regragns. As far as I am concerned, I have no relations to any of you what's so ever. I'll stay out of your way and you all can stay out of mine. Then everyone's happy!"

" You can't just deny you are not a Regragn Hermione!" Draco retorted. " Yes, it's unfortunate that you are my stepsister and yes, we would be so much more better off without you darkening our doorsteps, but we can't do anything about it. Face it Hermione, you can never stop being yourself and once you are a Regragn, you are a Regragn for life!"

Hermione felt a hot flash of anger split throughout her body as Draco finished his last words. " Who are you to tell me who I am?" she yelled. " I am Harmony Granger. Whether you like it or not, it really doesn't matter to me! You could go back home and blab all that happened tonight to John Regragn, or you can forget all about this and go back to living your fabulous life but remember this Draco. I will never forget that night and I will never forgive what Father did to Mother and I. If John is just expecting me to skip on happily back to the house and into his life, then he's going to have a long wait, because I would rather die than to go back begging for food from him. I'm staying at the Witches and Whiskeys and I enjoy working there. I like it there! I'm leaving now!" Hermione finished and made her way for the door.

" Wait Hermione! I'll go with you!" Harry said, picking up his cloak and ran after her, closing the door behind him.

" What the hell was that about?" Draco scowled as he stared at the closed door. " Who does she think she is?"

But no one answered him. For both Luna and Ron were occupied by other thoughts and both lead to the same person. Ginny.

H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/HR

" I can't believe that things got as far as this!" Hermione said as she walked alongside of Harry. " I mean, what were the chances? How did they end up in the Witches and Whiskeys? Why is everything always against me?"

" Hey, I'm not against you," Harry said comfortingly. " Though I must say, I'm glad that tonight happened the way it did."

" What?" Hermione exclaimed. " How can you say that? What am I suppose to do, now that the cat's out of the bag? Oh Merlin, what if Mother hears?"

" Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Harry said quickly. " I meant I'm glad that I finally found out who you really are. Hermione Regragn? I never could have guessed."

" Oh? I thought you'd know all about me by now. Since I've told you my first name, I'd expected you to search through the Wizarding records again, looking for more information about me. I don't know, you seemed really nosy," Hermione giggled as she said this.

" I wasn't nosy!" Harry replied, grinning himself. " I was just curious. But you guessed right," he admitted. " I did go to the Wizarding Records room again and I did find your file by your first name. But then something told me that I shouldn't be poking around your personal life without your permission. I wanted you to come around in your own terms Hermione. I wanted you to tell me, not a bundle of parchment. And you did tonight, and I'm glad."

Hermione smiled genuinely up at him. " Well, thank you Harry," she said. " I really appreciate that."

" So you don't blame me for what happened?" Harry asked carefully. " I mean, if I hadn't been there, pressuring you to open up to me, you would never have revealed your appearance to me and even if Draco burst in like that, he would never have known."

Hermione shook her head. " No, I don't blame you Harry. You didn't make me take off the glamour charm. I wanted to. I can only blame myself."

" But I am glad that I finally figured out that you are not Draco's girlfriend though," Harry said.

Hermione laughed lightly. " What? Is that what you thought? That is so absurd! How on Earth did you come up with that?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. " I didn't, Ron did."

Hermione laughed again. " Figures," she said.

" You don't have to pretend that you don't care Hermione," Harry said seriously. " Draco said some horrible things tonight. You can't tell me that you are not at all hurt by it."

Hermione sighed. " Yes, but I learn to push past it. Being a Regragn, it's just one of those things that you have to learn to do to survive."

" I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said. " I've never imagined your family ties would be this complicated. Exactly how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Hermione laughed again, but this time, it was bitter. " My mother is John's eighth wife. Malina, Draco and Luna's mum is John's ninth. I don't even know how many siblings I have and I do not care to find out. I know you must think I'm heartless Harry-"

" No, not at all!" Harry protested.

" No, it's okay. But that's just another quality a Regragn acquires. I'd be a mess if I let every little thing get to me. I have to make myself forget about my other brothers and sisters. I have to stop myself from wondering about what kind of a life my other siblings may have lead to. I can't even imagine what they had to go through."

" I understand Hermione," Harry said. " Oh, but if you don't mind me asking, did you have another real sibling. I mean, did your mother have another daughter or son?"

" I've only had a sister," Hermione replied sadly. " Her name was Lunetta. She died when I was ten. Rumor has it that she was my Father- I mean Mr. Regragn's favorite child."

" I'm so sorry Hermione. It must be hard living in a family like that," Harry said.

" It's hard, but I manage," Hermione said. Looking around their surroundings she added. "Well, I think this is pretty deserted. Why don't we Apparate here?"

Harry nodded before taking Hermione's hand. He concentrated on an image of the alleyway of Hermione's apartment, then he Dissapparated.

When he opened his eyes again, they were standing alone in the dark alleyway of Hermione's apartment.

" Well, thanks Harry," Hermione said, giving him one last smile before turning to leave.

" Wait Hermione," Harry said, grasping her wrist. " I still have so much to talk to you about. Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Hermione gazed at him for a moment before answering carefully. " Okay, yeah. Tomorrow at three, meet me by the lake of Hogwarts."

" I can't wait," Harry grinned, relieved that she had said yes. " And don't worry, I'll persuade Draco to keep your secret."

" Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled again, melting inside at the grin on his face. " Well, good night."

" Good night Hermione," Harry replied before unwillingly letting go of her hand.

Glancing back one last time, Hermione turned around and walked away.

A/N. Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to leave me a review on your opinion for rating changes.


	17. Is it Love or is it Halloween?

Declaimer: Even if I were dead right now, the world of Harry Potter would still belong to J.K.Rowling.

A/N First of all, I would like to once again, appoligize for this very belated update. Basically, things prolonged a little more than I had anticipated two week again. I did however had every intention to update last Sunday… and then the California wildfires broke out and I was evacuated out of my house for the next three days. I was finally allowed back into my house on Thursday, so now I am making every effort to update today. But before I start, I'd like to say how thankful I am that I and my house made out of it all alive and I give my sympathies out to those who are either still stuck at the evacuation centers or have experienced the worst. I shall keep you all in my prayers.

Special thanks: A huge slice of pumpkin pie goes out to **DarkDemonAngel, Pstibbons,** **Amrawo and Dreamsong!** Thanks for giving me feedback on the last chapter!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Sixteen- Is it Love or Is it Halloween?**

" Ginny! Open up! I need to talk to you!" Ron said in a considerably small voice as he knocked gently on Ginny's window. There was a rustle of movement on the other side, and then the curtains were drawn apart, revealing a very sleepy looking Ginny.

" Are we making this a habit now?" She asked tiredly, " Or was I suppose to visit you tonight?" she opened the window wide enough for Ron to get through and then moved aside.

Frowning, Ron stepped into Ginny's dormitory wordlessly and silently closed the window behind him.

Getting off the broom, he realized that there was in fact no one else in the room. " Where are the other girls?" he asked curiously, forgetting the hard news that he would be telling Ginny for the first time.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. " What? Disappointed?" she teased.

Ron turned bright red and muttered something about being misunderstood.

" They are still at the Halloween Masquerade ball," she said, rolling her eyes.

" Don't you use to love going to those kind of things?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. " I still do, but it's not like Harry wanted to go with me, and I didn't want to go with another bloke."

" Right, Harry, about him…" Ron trailed off, now remembering why he was there in the fist place. " I have some bad news."

Ginny stared at Ron wide-eyed. " Why? What happened? Is Harry hurt?"

Ron gave a sigh. Well, it's not going to be any easier or hurt less later; he might as well as to get it over with. " Listen Ginny, what I'm about to tell you may not be true, but I- I think Harry fancies another girl."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. " What?" she managed to ask in a shaking voice. " Who?"

Ron took a deep breath. " It's Harm- uh, I mean Hermione."

Ginny let out the breath that she's been holding, visibly relaxed. " Oh seriously Ronald! That's just about the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Ginny laughed as she sat back down on her bed.

" No wait! Ginny think about it! Why did Harry offer to check on Hermione that night we out went out for dinner? Out of the three of us, he should be the one that knows her the least. You are her best friend and I was her date. If it was anyone, it should have been you or me out there. But he offered to go! Why was that? And then last night, there was-"

" No! I'm not listening to any of this!" Ginny said fiercely, seeing that Ron was actually serious. " Harry maybe tactless or idiotic at times, but he would never-. And Hermione! She was giving me her blessings. She knows how much Harry means to me! I trust Hermione and I trust Harry! Ron! How can you say all these things!"

" Ginny, I know you don't want to believe this and I know it probably hurts, but just stop and think back! I'm not trying to make you worry and anything. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. I'm just watching out for you."

Ginny blinked away her tears and gave him a smile. " Thanks," she said, " But I really think that you are overlooking this. Harry was just trying to be nice. God knows Hermione needed a little comfort in her life."

Ron sighed. Maybe he was making a huge deal out of nothing. He knew Harry, and it just doesn't seem like something that he would do. " Well, just be careful okay?" he said gently.

Ginny smiled. " Thanks Ron."

Ron nodded, suddenly feeling rather awkward. He had never had these touchy moments with his sister before. It felt so strange.

" Well… um, I guess I'll just go." He said, making his way back to the window again.

" Ronald!" a dreamy voice called, making Ron stop in his tracks. He turned around and took in the sight of the strange blond Regragn. " Luna!" he forced a smile. " What are you doing here?"

" Ginny invited me for a slumber party," Luna said, smiling as she closed the restroom door behind her and skipped into the room, humming cheerfully, her wide eyes never leaving Ron.

" Uh, well, have fun," Ron said before quickly opening the window.

" Oh you are not planning to leave are you Ronald?" Luna asked. " We were just going to discuss Hermione! You know a bit about her don't you Ronald? Isn't the whole thing scandalous? I suppose I can't blame her, but heavens, it's like she was possessed by a Bibabitu or something!"

Ron opened his mouth to ask what exactly was a Bibabitu but thought against it, as it would probably be another one of those Luna delusional magical creatures. Instead, he chose to reply to her question. " You could say that I guess." He didn't know why, but he felt unnerved by Luna's open stare.

Ginny bit her lips at her brother's obvious display of uncomfortableness. Seeing Ron squirm just never gets old.

" But I think Father will find out eventually don't you? Poor Draco! How could she have set off the security on him like that!" Luna continued on.

" Er… sure," Ron said, looking at Ginny for help.

Deciding that Ron has finally had enough, Ginny chimed in, " Yeah, but Hermione hasn't been treated very nicely by him either!"

" I know Ginny!" Luna protested. " I agree with you when you say that Hermione probably hasn't been treated the best, but we didn't ask for all those things to happen to her! It just did! No matter how injustice she think the past was, she still shouldn't have hurt Draco like that!"

" Well, Hermione might have went a little overboard," Ginny admitted, " But still, I think Draco deserved it! I mean, have you ever heard him talk about Hermione? It's disgraceful, he barely sound human! It just isn't right! If I was in her position, I have hexed Ron into the next century!"

Ron winced at the thought before opening his mouth, but he was interrupted by Luna, who was now fully absorbed by the much-heated debate.

" How is that fair Ginny? What Hermione went through was entirely Father's doing! Why is Draco paying for the price? Draco is a Regragn! He has to live up to the family name! If Father banished Hermione from the family, then Draco can't just go behind Father's back and help Hermione!"

" Forget the family Luna! She's your sister! You two grew up together! If your father had turned his back on you, would you have just left it at that?" Ginny asked furiously.

Luna was silent for a moment. She sighed exasperatedly. " She is still my sister isn't she? I guess I should have looked out of her more. It's just frustrating. She's so… so cold! I really tried! But she never return the effort!"

" I know what you mean," Ron said absentmindedly, remembering how Hermione always withdrew just as things got comfortable.

" Thanks Ronald," Luna beamed at him and said shyly, fixing him again with her wide, unblinking eyes.

Ron almost kicked himself as he found himself once again under the focus of Luna's full attention.

" Er… I should go," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

Ginny rolled her eyes good-naturally. _Ron can be the most oblivious bloke sometimes! _She thought before nodding to Ron.

" Remember what I said Gin," he said carefully before jumping out and taking off.

Ginny shook her head and turned to the obviously disappointed Luna. " Don't worry, he'll come around," she comforted.

" I knew I should have worn my radish earrings!" Luna said, looking off into space, fingering her butterbeer cap necklace.

H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/ H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr

Hermione stood toward the setting sun, facing the lake, lost in her thoughts. Why she had agreed to this " meeting", she did not know. When Harry had asked, it had seemed second nature to say yes, yet here she was, doubting her judgment for the first time in many months. What had she been thinking? Agreeing to this meeting? Why was she even remotely affected by Harry's smile and most of all, why is she letting herself open up again? It was the most frightening thought as she realizes that she was softening up to Harry. _Get it together Granger_! Hermione told herself sternly. _This is the last thing you_ _want to do! How do you know for sure that it wasn't Harry who told Draco! This whole_ _thing could have been a set up!_ The more she thought about it, the unsure Hermione became. No! She had to get away, have to end this before she got hurt again. She glanced at her homemade watch, which she had transfigured from a hourglass. It wasn't entirely accurate, but she could guess that it was somewhere around 6 o'clock. _Alright Granger!_ Hermione thought determinately. _When Harry- You mean Potter don't you? _A voice cut in the back of her head. _Yes! Potter!_ Hermione corrected herself. _When Mr. Potter arrives, just set him straight, that you are not interested in any kind of-_

Suddenly a pair of hands folded themselves over Hermione's eyes, and by instinct, Hermione pulled out her wand immediately.

Behind her, she heard the person gave a small chuckle.

" Don't worry, I mean no harm," a familiar amused voice sounded. " Or at least I mean on harm as long as you can guess who I am."

All of Hermione's doubts and alarm melted away as she recognized the voice. " Well, let's see," she said playfully, in a voice that she didn't even recognize herself, " I think I'm going to go with the egoistic scar wearing, never knew the definition of a comb, poor excuse of a wizard I meet a while ago, Harry Potter?"

As the hands that covered her eyes quickly removed themselves, Hermione spun around, staring straight into Harry Potter's eyes.

" I knew it!" she said teasingly.

Harry not missing a step, looked over at her and gave a boyish grin. " Ahh, if it isn't the split personality singer that work at the infamous Witches and Whiskeys!"

Hermione laughed and swatted him playfully on the arm. " Hello to you too Harry."

Harry laughed along as Hermione pocketed her wand. He propped easily onto the grass and looked up expectantly at Hermione.

" Well?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated before carefully sitting down herself, making sure that there was an appropriate amount of space between them. There was a moment of silence in which Hermione stared out into space. _Say it Hermione!_ She screamed at herself. _Tell him that you don't anything to do with him! _

Yet try as she might, Hermione found that she was unable to speak.

" So I saw Draco today," Harry said conversationally.

Hermione nodded.

" He said that he didn't breath a word when he got home," Harry continued, observing Hermione closely.

" Good!" Hermione said.

" I reckon he's right though," Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione snapped her head back at Harry. " What?" she asked. " After everything? You are still taking his side?"

Harry held up a hand. " Hey! I was just saying! I don't agree with how he handled it last night, but he's right in certain ways."

Hermione glared at Harry, but then surprising even herself, she demanded, " And in what ways?"

" Well," Harry said, relieved that she wanted to hear what he's got to say. " The fact that he think that your father will find out eventually."

Hermione sighed. " I know! That's what I'm afraid of too. But what can I do? I need this job."

" But it's very dangerous Hermione. It's not easy for you in the first place, being a Regragn and all, and now you are pretty much living two separate lives. You can't live in this lie forever. Mandrake seems like a very dangerous character. What will you do when his patience run out? I'm scared for you Hermione. Leave the Witches and Whiskeys, leave Mandrake. Find another job. You are really talented. How does working at the Ministry sound to you?

Hermione sighed tiredly. " You don't remember seeing me at Hogwarts do you?"

Harry nodded, confused at the sudden change of topic.

" Well, that's because I never got to attend it. I left my father at the age of ten, so when my Hogwarts letter came a year later, I had no way of paying for tuition. I went to see my father about 2 days after I got the letter and asked him to support me in my studies…

_Hermione dragged her feet slowly onto the streets of London. At the age of 11, she was very scared. After discussing the terms with her mother, Elizabeth had consented on letting Hermione go alone to visit John Regragn, her so called father. At the time, it had been pride that made Hermione leave her mother behind, yet now, Hermione began less and less sure of her rash idea. What if she couldn't find the place where someone from her father's household would pick her up? What if she got lost? What if she got kidnapped? What if daddy says no? Hugging herself tightly, Hermione came to a stop at the familiar tree that her mother had arranged for her to be picked up at. The sun was beating down mercilessly upon her brown head. Where was the Regragn's car? What was taking them so long? Humming a familiar tune to herself, Hermione tried hard to hold back her tears. Oh why didn't she allow her mother to walk her over? Silently, watching the busy streets with her wide eyes, Hermione mentally went over what she would say. Daddy- No! Remember, you are suppose to call him Father! Hermione scolded herself. Father, Mother probably already told you this, but two days ago, I got my Hogwarts letter-_

" _Ms. Hermione! I'm so sorry! Mistress Malina did not tell me that I had to come and get you until about 10 minutes ago. I drove here like a madwoman, but I'm still late!" Hermione looked at and found her ex-nanny, Mrs.Figg rushing over to her._

_Relieved to see a familiar face, Hermione smiled and ran over to hug the middle-age woman. " It's so nice to see you Mrs.Figg!" Hermione said happily, " And it's okay, I got a little nervous, but I'm a Regragn and I can stay strong!"_

_Mrs.Figg laughed at Hermione's innocence. " Of course you are! You are the strongest Regragn out of all of them!" she picked up 11 year-old and spun her around as Hermione giggled with delight._

" _And?" Hermione asked eagerly as she was returned to the ground._

_Mrs.Figg smiled. " And your father's daughter."_

_Hermione nodded, satisfied with the answer._

_Mrs.Figg took a hold of Hermione's hand and lead her towards the Regragn car._

_Once they pulled up at the iron gates, Hermione pushed open the door at once and jumped out, saying a quick thanks to Mrs.Figg before breaking into a run towards the gate. An unfamiliar house-elf pulled open the gate quickly, before bowing deeply at Hermione. " Ms.Hermione," she said respectfully._

_Hermione smiled at the elf and skipped over to take the elf's hand. " Hello!" she said brightly, shaking the elf's hand. " I'm Hermione! What's your name?"_

_The elf looked at Hermione with frightened eyes and withdrew her small hands from Hermione's as if though she had been burned. " I'm Winky Ms! And I must look keep you. Master is waiting!"_

" _Okay, bye Winky!" Hermione said, running towards the main doors of the Regragn Mansion. She stuck her head to the door, listening closely before bursting in yelling, " Hi Daddy!"_

_John Regragn looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow as Hermione bounced into the room. " Hermione, what did I tell you about making your entrance!" John said, a little angry._

_Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked up tearily at John. " I- I'm sorry daddy."_

" _Father!" John snapped. " You are not a little kid any more, it's time you live up to the family name, even if you did turn out to be an unwanted child! Call me Father!"_

_Hermione inwardly scolded herself for putting down her guard. Daddy must still be mad since the fight. She took a deep calming breath and said in a more controlled voice, " I am sorry Father."_

_John looked down appraisingly at the little girl in front of him. " Well Hermione, I am very sorry to say this, but you will not be attending Hogwarts."_

" _What?" Hermione asked incredulously. She had been so sure that her dad would say yes. " Why?"_

" _As you probably know," John said without the slightest of emotion, " This coming Hogwarts year will also be Luna and Draco's first year at Hogwarts. I had already taken them to Diagon Alley to get their school equipments, and the problem is, there is just simply not enough gold to be spare at the moment. You have other responsibilities anyway Hermione. I see fit that you don't attend Hogwarts."_

" _But I really wanted to go! I was looking forward to it! Please let me go Father! I don't cost much. You can buy everything second hand! I don't care. Please let me go!" Hermione pleaded, tears now overwhelming her eyes._

_John seemed to grow angrier at Hermione's display of weakness. " This is exactly why I'm not letting you go!" he shouted, towering over Hermione's trembling body. " If you cannot act like a Regragn in front of me, how am I suppose to trust that you won't destroy the family name when I'm not around? A Regragn is obedient to his or her elders, and they have to acquire the elegance and poise that is expected of them. And most importantly, a Regragn goes down fighting and never show the slightest sign of weakness! Sweet Merlin, how did you become my daughter! You are a disgrace Hermione!"_

_Hermione sobbed. " Please Father! I promise I'll do better! I'll learn what it takes. Please let me go to Hogwarts!"_

John stood unmoving above Hermione. " Show Ms.Hermione to the door, Winky," he said coldly before resuming his reading.

_Hermione dried her tears and looked up hatefully at her father. " I hate you!" she whispered before running out, her heart breaking as she tried to forget the cold image of her father forever._

When Hermione had finished her story, Harry had closed the distance between them and held her tight against him. " I am so sorry Hermione," Harry said, blinking away a single tear as Hermione retold her younger days. " I had no idea! Were- were you close to your father?"

Hermione nodded, wiping away a few stray tears herself. " He was the best father I could ever ask for. He use to be so kind, so understanding. I was his favorite next to my sister Lunneta. But when she died, he changed. He started distancing himself from everyone and getting angry with everyone, especially my mother and me. Finally, one night, he had a terrible row with mum and he threw us out onto the streets."

" I never imagined Mr.Regragn would be like that," Harry whispered, holding Hermione tightly against him. " He always seemed so nice towards Luna and Draco."

" For a long time, it was a mystery to me too. Why just me?" Hermione asked, almost to herself. " It use to keep me up all night all the time. I was constantly bothered that I was probably not pretty enough, or smart enough, or just wasn't likable overall. But then I stopped caring, I learned that I had other things to worry about, like keeping my mother and I alive and studying as much as I can to show my dad that I didn't need him to become a great witch. It has been hard though, there are still spells that are difficult for me and it's just different. Sometimes, I still have the terrible desire to stay at Hogwarts. It's such an amazing place."

Harry looked at Hermione with softened eyes. He wanted badly to take some of Hermione's pain away. Glancing around desperately, his eye caught the tallest tower of Hogwarts, the astronomy tower and quickly, a plan formed in his head.

" Hermione, how about this former student gives you a full tour of Hogwarts?" Harry asked sincerely.

Looking unsure, Hermione looked at Harry. " I don't know, I mean I need to get to the Witches and Whiskeys tonight, we can't stay long."

" You don't have to be there until 9 tonight. It's about 6:30 right now. We got plenty of time!" Harry said encouragingly.

_Say no Granger!_ Hermione threatened herself. _OR ELSE!_

Then another, much more annoying voice sounded in her head. _Honestly! I don't know who this Granger person is_, _but this is a chance of a lifetime!_ _You never got to explore the Hogwarts castle, this is the_ _perfect opportunity!_ _What are you scared of?_

_I am not scared! _

_Then say yes! _

_But-_

_Say yes!_

" Fine! Yes!" Hermione burst out, frustrated.

Harry gave Hermione a startled look. " You don't have to go, I just thought it might be nice, since you never got to see the castle fully."

Hermione turned red immediately. " Oh! I'm sorry, I- I meant it all sounds great."

Harry's smile was back. " Great! Let's go!"

Eagerly, Hermione stood up and walked towards the Hogwarts castle, Harry at her side.

H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/ H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/HR/H/Hr

" And this use to be my dormitory," Harry said, leading Hermione into a decent sized room, adorned in the colors of red and gold. " That one was my bed," and he pointed at a rather messy bed next to the window."

" Harry, are you sure that we are allowed to be here?" Hermione asked as she looked nervously at him. She could have sworn the portrait that they had just past had just given them a disproving look.

Harry grinned at her mischievously. " I never said that did I? But I use to break rules when I was actually attend to this school too."

" Harry Potter, you get us out of here this instant! I am not going to break school rules when I am at Hogwarts!" Hermione hissed, looking around to check if there was anyone around. To her relief, she saw no one.

" Relax Hermione! Today's Halloween! Everyone is probably down in the Great Hall, at the Halloween ball!" Harry laughed as Hermione glared at him half-heartedly.

" I still feel uncomfortable. Let's just go," Hermione said, tugging at Harry's robes.

Harry chuckled again as Hermione quickened her footsteps and walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room.

" Well, there really isn't much more to see. I can't get to the girls' dormitories," Harry shrugged.

" I wonder why," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Harry chooses to ignore her last comment and lead her out of the Gryffindor Common Room. " So, where to next?" he asked brightly.

" It's up to you," Hermione said, suddenly feeling very shy. " After all, you know this castle more than I do."

" Well, there is still the secret passage ways out of Hogwarts and the Room of Requirement," Harry said thoughtfully, " But I really don't think we'll be able to finish those. Hey! Have you ever been up to the astronomy tower? It's really beautiful, especially this time of night."

Hermione's eyes lit up immediately and nodded enthusiastically. " Oh could we? I've always wanted to go up into the astronomy tower, but I was always afraid I might walk- in on class time. But surely there won't be any class in session tonight!"

Harry grinned. He had wanted to take Hermione up to the astronomy tower since he first thought of the Hogwarts touring idea. " Race ya!" He said, and took off, with Hermione laughing softly behind.

They ran up the staircases and sped pass many portraits, whose occupants would cheer either Harry or Hermione on. To Harry's surprise, Hermione was actually in pretty good shape and caught up with him by the time the winding stairs that lead to the astronomy tower came into view.

As they panted for breath, Hermione pouted. " No fair! You had an early start!"

Harry grinned to himself. It was so nice to see Hermione open up and relax. She was a completely different person. And to think, all it took was a game of chase.

Looking apprehensively at Harry's stupid grin, Hermione waved a hand in front of his face. " Hello? Anyone in there? What are you staring at?"

That brought Harry back to his senses. " Uh… nothing! I was just thinking, you have a beautiful smile."

Hermione blushed and her eyes immediately flew towards the floor. " Um… thanks Harry."

" So? Shall we milady?" Harry bowed mockingly as he held out his arm to Hermione.

Hermione stared at him, and then with a small giggle she ran pass him and up the staircase."You wish!" she shouted as she climbed higher and higher.

Smiling to himself, Harry quickly followed, lengthening his strides as Hermione appeared in front of him.

Finally through the astronomy doors, Harry leaped forwards and grabbed Hermione around the waist.

" Got you!" he yelled triumphantly.

Hermione give a high squeak before wiggling around to face him.

" That," Hermione said with a mocking glare, " Is no way to treat a lady!"

" Who said I thought you were a lady?" Harry asked, a smirk gracing upon his lips.

Hermione huffed and was about to retort when she realized that she was still in Harry's arms. Harry seemed to realize too at that exact moment and quickly let her go.

" Sorry," he muttered, and then clearing his throat loudly continued, " Well, here we are, the astronomy tower."

For the first time Hermione turned around and looked up at the sky. She caught her breath as she stared mesmerized up at the moon and the stars. The darkness of the sky was the perfect setting for the twinkling stars that cast a soft, comforting glow upon the tower and a crescent moon hang silently above it all.

" Beautiful isn't it?" Harry asked softly behind her, making her jump. For a split moment, as she looked up at the stars, Hermione had thought that she was alone.

" Yeah, they are," Hermione breathed, completely spell-bond.

There was a comfortable moment of silence between them as both of them became entranced by the scene of the night sky. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

" It really makes you rethink things, doesn't it?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit. " When you look out there and see all those stars, it really makes you realize how miniscule everything around you is in comparison, let's you see that there is a bigger, much bigger picture out there. They suddenly make your problems so small, so insignificant, like when it all comes down, we are just all parts of the same thing."

" If coming up here makes you feel that way, help you feel better about your life, I would gladly take you up here every night," Harry said without thinking.

Hermione snapped her head back to look at him. " That's really sweet of you Harry," she said softly.

" It's the truth," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a sincere smile and turned her attention back onto the evening sky.

Harry watched as Hermione looked transfixed at the stars. The moonlight made her chestnut brown hair glow in an almost magical way and her eyes were softened as she gazed up, almost hopeful, as if she was making a wish. He knew he always did when he came to the astronomy tower by himself.

" Have you ever wished upon them," Harry asked curiously.

" I stop believing in wishes long ago, Harry," Hermione laughed sadly, looking down.

" They have never came true for me. Wishes belong in fairy tales and this is real life. It's harsh, cruel and unforgiving."

Harry's heart dropped a few inches. He could almost hit himself for breaking such a good moment. Why did he bring it up? He should have known! Reaching out and gently taking her hands in his, he brought up his gaze to hers.

" Well, maybe you just haven't been wishing on the right one," he said softly, never breaking eye contact. " Life can be so wonderful Hermione! And just like the stars, all you've got to do is reach out for it."

Hermione eyes showed nothing but disbelief.

_This isn't fair!_ Harry thought to himself. _No one deserved to live like the way Hermione_ _has! It's just isn't!_

Coaxing her to turn her attention to the stars, Harry whispered gently, " Try again Hermione, because you have to believe in faith, that there is still good in this world. Wish on a star Mione."

Hermione's eyes glistened. She smiled at Harry sadly before closing her eyes, a look of pure peace washing over her face.

A rush of warmth overcame Harry as he watched Hermione. He would have given up anything to stay like that forever. Just stay by Hermione's side, bring her out of her shell, and show her exactly how wonderful everything can be.

His thought was broken however as Hermione lunged herself into his arms.

" Thank you Harry," she said and left it at that. Yet Harry couldn't have been more grateful. All those things left unsaid were already spoken. It was at that moment that he vowed that he would never betray Hermione's trust and always be by her side. He won't ever let anyone else hurt her again.

" We should go," Hermione said, suddenly glancing down at her watch to see that it was only 10 minutes till 9.

" I'll go with you!" Harry said, missing her embrace. " I should be there anyway."

" Oh! But shouldn't your assignment with Mandrake be finished by now?" Hermione asked curiously.

" Well, actually," Harry said unsurely, looking at anywhere but at Hermione. " my Daily Prophet assignment ended a very long time ago. It's other business that I've got at the Witches and Whiskeys."

" Oh? What?" Hermione asked again, unable to suppress her curiousity.

Harry's mind was filled with a buzzing sound as he stalled for an answer. Without thinking Harry looked down and became entranced by Hermione's deep brown eyes. She was so close now that he could smell her shampoo. _Yum! Strawberry!_ Harry thought, a smile tugging at his lips as he breathed in again. Feeling light-headed, Harry leaned down as Hermione's eyes flickered shut.

It was like an out of the body experience for Harry. He barely registered what he was doing before he brought his lips crashing down onto Hermione's petal soft ones. With a moan, he tightened his grip on Hermione and pulled her closer, enjoy the sweet sensation that exploded in the pit of his stomach.

" You," he breathed as he deepened their kiss.

Hermione didn't really know what she was expecting when she leaned in, mirroring Harry's movements as he leaned down to kiss her, but she never expected this. Fireworks went off behind her closed eyelids and just for one slight moment she gave in to her heart and tentatively kissed Harry back. As Harry pulled her closer however, warning bells were finally sounded in Hermione's head and her eyes snapped open. _Fight it Hermione!_ She screamed at herself. _Fight it now! You are throwing away everything! _As Harry whispered that she was the business he had to attend to, Hermione came to herself again and broke the kiss abruptly. Immediately she felt cold and exposed as she stepped out of Harry's reach. Quickly composing herself, she forced herself to look at Harry.

" I've got to go," she said breathlessly before bolting for the door, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

A/N Please at this moment in time, leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the story. I love hearing from all of you, and just a simple hello would make my day. Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I've worked really hard on this chapter and I had a great time writing it. To tell the truth, I wasn't planning to have Hermione and Harry kiss until at least two more chapters later, but hey! It's Halloween, which have always been a special time for me. I thought it would be the first time for Harry and Hermione's first kiss. Until next time, Happy Halloween!


	18. Prior to the Storm

Declaimer- Uh… I would have proof of owning Harry Potter's world but the fire destroyed my official papers. Who's this J.K.Rowling person people kept talking about? Oh! Right! The true owner and sole creator of the Harry Potter series.

A/N- First of all, sorry sorry sorry. The last three weeks have been crazy especially since I was closely affected by the Firestorm down in California. It was pretty bad. I am lucky that my house didn't burn down but I am active in several recovery efforts so that made things super busy not to mention all my other work. But Yes, I am back. And to make up for my absence, I am going to try my hardest to update two chapters if not three this week. Thanks goes out to all the guys who's sticking with this story and if the fire affected you, remember my door is always open. Now, on with the chapter!

Special Thanks: I can't show enough gratitude for all the support that these people have been giving me. I think a round of Butterbeers are in order. A big thank you goes out to **Pstibbons**, **TalSolaris**, **Dreamsong**, **Teddy.in.a.nutshell** and of course, last but certainly not least, **Amrawo**. Thanks guys for sticking it out, hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Seventeen- Prior to the Storm**

" So, um, is it hard to write your own songs?" Harry asked, feigning curiousity as he and Hermione existed Hermione's dressing room.

It was a week after that memorable kiss they had shared. To Harry's horror, it had made things between his and Hermione so much more worse in everyway. She barely even looks at him in the eyes anymore and she's always making excuses to get out of his presence. When he finally did manage to snatch a few minutes, it usually ended up with him making small talk.

" Not really," Hermione replied cautiously, her eyes glued to the floor. " I suppose growing up with all that mess gives me a lot of different perspectives. Experiencing all those emotions, you are bound to have an inspiration of two."

" Okay, look Hermione! Let's not beat around the bush!" Harry said abruptly. " You are avoiding me! Ever since I-, ever since Halloween, you've been acting strange. If I've offended you, then I'm sorry but-" Harry stopped at this. What was he trying to say? That he regretted the kiss? Something inside Harry told himself that he didn't think so, but how can he even think about Hermione when Ginny had given up everything, waiting faithfully for him? He loved Ginny, he admits that, and he never, in a million year would want to hurt her in anyway.

" I am not avoiding you!" Hermione protested, breaking Harry's thoughts. " I just have a lot of things going on right now!"

_Maybe this is for the best._ A voice inside Harry's head, very much like Hermione's said rationally. _Why bring it up Harry? Just let it go! You and her both know that what_ _happened that night must never ever happen again. Why even go there and create more of_ _a problem?_ Harry sighed inwardly. Perhaps it was for the best to leave things where they were.

" Um, okay. Well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow night then," Harry said uncertainly.

" You really don't have to come and see me everyday," Hermione said, looking dead ahead now as they left the crowded dance floor behind and entered the quiet Entrance Hall.

" I want to," Harry said stiffly, looking ahead too. _Well! Two can play that game!_ He thought childishly as he became more and more agitated that Hermione never seem to be looking straight at him.

" I can take care of myself! Thanks you very much!" Hermione said coolly. " So if you think I'm some damsel in distress, then-" Hermione stopped abruptly as she strained her ears. " Do you hear shouting?" she asked, standing completely still now to hear better.

Harry listened too.

" Yeah, I do" he replied, a little apprehensive.

" And screams too!" Hermione paled as she reached into her robes and took out her wand. Holding it chest level in front of her, she proceeded to the front doors.

" Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Harry whispered furiously.

" Where do you think I'm going?" Hermione replied as Harry caught up with her, grabbing on to her arm. " I'm going to help! Now let me go!"

" I'm not letting you go out there!" Harry said. " It's obvious who are out there! Death eaters! This isn't some random drunken man Hermione! If anyone's going, it'll be me! This is what I've been trained for!"

" I'll have you know that I can take on Death Eaters!" Hermione hissed. " This is what I've been waiting for! I'll finally get the Ministry's attention, get taken seriously! This is my chance to be admitted into the Auror training program!"

" Oh yeah, you'll get their attention all right, when you are dead!" Harry said. " You don't know what it's like! This is not a game Hermione! This is serious!"

" Don't tell me what I don't know, Potter!" Hermione said angrily. " Now let go! You are wasting time! There are people getting hurt out there!"

" No! You stay inside!" Harry raised his voice. " I'm not letting you get hurt!"

Hermione glared at him and without warning, she brought her heels on Harry's toe hard. Unprepared, Harry yelped and unconsciously loosened his grip on Hermione. Seizing her chance, Hermione wrenched herself from Harry.

" I don't need your protection! I can stand on my own, thanks!" she said before bolting for the door.

Cursing loudly, Harry pulled out his own wand as well and ran after Hermione.

It was complete chaos outside. With everyone running this way and that, Harry had already been bumped hard in many places. Scanning the crowd desperately for Hermione, he finally found her below the steps of the Witches and Witches, battling a masked Death Eater.

" Protego!" Hermione cried as the Death Eater shot a jet of green light her way.

" Harry! There you are!" Harry tore his eyes unwillingly off of Hermione and found Ron running towards him.

" Don't know what got into them! The whole Auror department has been alerted!" Ron said, panting a little. " They've just officially recruited the trainees as well! Let's go! What are you doing?" Ron asked as Harry had already sprinted down the steps, towards where Hermione was fighting.

" Stupefy!" he shouted, his wand pointing straight at the Death Eater.

The Death Eater turned to raise his wand at Harry, but the spell had already hit him. The masked Death Eater turned only half way before going stiff and falling at Hermione's feet.

Hermione glared at Harry. " I was doing fine!" she protested indigantly.

" I didn't say you weren't!" Harry replied as he grabbed onto her hands. " Stay close to me, I-"

" Duck!" Hermione squealed, pulling Harry down as he felt a spell fly over his head.

" Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, her wand pointing directly behind Harry.

Somewhere behind Harry, he heard someone behind him groan before a body hit the ground with a soft t_hump_.

" Thanks," Harry said sheepishly.

Looking annoyingly pleased with herself, Hermione stuck her nose into the air before turning to speculate the scene.

" Where are all the Auror? Are you guys always this slow?" she asked.

" They'll show up. They just sent the official signal," Harry said, yet he wondered the same thing. It shouldn't take that long to summon the department. In fact, getting to the destination in an emergency situation was part of training, a large part of training.

" Oh no! That's Mr.Wilton!" Hermione whispered, looking far to her right.

" Who?" Harry asked confused as he stunned a Death Eater to his left.

" He's my father's- I mean John's second in command during the first war. Armand Wilton? Oh and behind you Harry!" Hermione said, glancing behind him.

Harry turned around, just in time to duck the spell that yet another Death Eater shot at him.

Suddenly distracted, Harry turned away from Hermione and found himself dueling with the threatening Death Eater.

" Crucio!" the Death Eater cried out calmly in a cruel, yet familiar voice.

" Ah! Malfoy! How are you doing? How was your time in Azkaban?" Harry said, recognizing the voice immediately before ducking down again.

" Better than what your death godfather had!" Lucius Malfoy snarled behind his mask.

Anger boiled up inside of Harry as Sirius was mentioned.

" Keep Sirius out of this! You slimy git! Petrificus Totalus! Wait! Hermione! Where are you going?"Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Lucius as he felt Hermione leaving his side.

When Hermione didn't reply. Harry chanced a glance to his side and found her wand-to-wand with Bellatrix Lestrange, who had already been unmasked. Cursing to himself loudly, Harry turned back to see that Lucius too was watching them.

" Who's the girl, Potter?" he asked lazily.

" None of your business!" Harry snarled, his attention fully back on Lucius again.

" Interesting," Lucius Malfoy murmured, his eyes glinting maliciously.

If Harry had been angry before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

" Incarcerous!" he shouted without hesitation.

Caught off guard, Lucius was thrown back by the force of Harry's spell.

" Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and pocketed Lucius Malfoy's wand as it flew toward him. Finally with a quick _Petrificus Totalus_ for good measure, Harry turned and ran towards Hermione, who was obviously mustering all of her strength and concentration as she dueled Lestrange. She was holding well, but Harry could tell that she was weakening.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix noticed too, for she grinned evilly before screaming, " Crucio!" hitting Hermione square in the chest. Instantly, Hermione's knees gave out but to Harry's surprise however, she did not scream. Instead, Hermione's lips were pressed tightly together as she narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed. " Stupid girl! You think you are a match for me? You're putting up a good fight, I'll give you that, but certainly not good enough!" and at this Bellatrix strengthened her Cruciatus Curse.

_Hold on Hermione!_ Harry thought as he dodged his way around several dueling couples until he ran close enough to aim.

" Congringo!" Harry shouted as he knelt down at Hermione's side and helped her up while Bellatrix deflected his spell. Then, without the slightest transition, Harry found himself dueling Bellatrix Lestrange.

" Been a good boy lately, Harry?" Bellatrix laughed as she fixed her eyes on Harry. " No surprise seeing you here! How's your god forsaken godfather doing?"

_Don't let her get under your skin! Control!_ Harry thought as he gritted his teeth. " Oh I wouldn't worry about him," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady, " I'd be much more worried about your own master. How's dear Voldie doing these days? What, was he so weak that he couldn't take on Diagon Alley? Or was he getting tired of seeing your face everyday that he randomly made up an excuse to get you away from him?"

" Why you little- " Bellatrix started angrily, but was forced to duck down as Harry shot a spell her way.

Look slightly disheveled, Bellatrix stood up and began shooting spells madly at Harry.

Harry quickly conjured up a shield and watched as various spells came his way, then

Quickly bouncing off to the other direction again.

" You are out-numbered Bellatrix!" Harry said calmly, more calmly than he had felt. Sure she was out numbered, but she was definitely a good dueler. And if the Aurors don't show up soon, then he'll be in trouble.

To his relief however, somewhere behind him, a triumphant voice finally shouted the fated words. " The Aurors! They are here!"

Fixing her angry eyes at Harry, Bellatrix hissed threateningly, " This isn't over Potter!" before Disapparating.

All around him, cheers erupted as Death Eaters Dissapparated one by one. Harry looked around, everywhere he looked, Aurors were Apparating onto the scene. _Well, it's about_ _time_! Harry thought grimly as he turned around, looking for Hermione once again and found her kneeling down next to a man he didn't know.

" He's still breathing!" Hermione said in relief as Harry knelt down beside her. Pointing her wand to the man's chest, she whispered, " Enervate."

The man's eyes flickered open.

" Mr.Wilton? Are you alright?" Hermione asked concern written on her face.

" Ms.Regragn! I'm fine, thank you," Armand Wilton said as he sat up quickly. " Bloody Death Eaters! They haven't changed one bit! One got me in the back as I was dueling Lestrange."

" It's alright, they are gone now! Took off the minute the Aurors Apparated on the scene." Hermione replied with a tired smile.

" Thank you Ms.Regragn," Armand Wilton said gratefully as Hermione helped him up. " You saved my life. And I'm already in your debt as it is. It's just that I felt like I should repay you for everything you are doing for us. If you don't mind me being here, I'd like to escort you home everyday. I can still Apparate… and well, since you are forbidden to get your Apparition license, I thought maybe I can side-Apparate you. I was just on my way to find you at the Witches and Whiskeys when they attacked."

" Thank you for offering, Mr.Wilton," Hermione said kindly. " But if you don't mind, I rather you staying at home to take care of Emily. She needs all the support she can get at the moment."

" But-" Armand started. " I really don't like the idea of you wandering around the streets of London by yourself. It's not safe these days. Death Eater raids are completely unpredictable. I know I'm getting old, but I use to be an Auror, I can-"

" Oh Mr.Wilton, you are not old," Hermione said fondly. " Look, here, let me introduce you to someone okay?" She turned around and pulled Harry closer. " This is Harry Potter. He's here at the Witches and Whiskeys every night. You don't need to worry about me. Mr. Potter can take me home, can't you Harry?" Hermione asked, giving Harry an expectant look.

" What? Oh! Yeah! Definitely. I promise! I'll protect Hermione from any danger!" Harry said smiling, catching on immediately as he draped an arm casually around Hermione.

Hermione shot Harry a glare that clearly said, _don't push it!_ And Harry grinned at her innocently.

" The Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?" Mr.Wilton eyes grew wide.

" Uh, yeah, nice to meet you sir," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably under Mr.Wilton's gaze.

" Well, if your are around," Armand said, his eyes traveling up to Harry's scar and then quickly darted back to Harry's face. " I guess it'll be okay. You will protect Ms.Regragn as best as you can will you?"

" Please, call me Hermione, Mr.Wilton," Hermione said quietly. " And don't worry, I'll be fine."

" Yes! Of course you will. Forgive me, Ms- oh, I mean Hermione," Mr.Wilton said.

" You are not my father's servant anymore. You don't need to ask for my forgiveness," Hermione said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

" Yes, of course, sorry," Mr.Wilton said apologetically. " I should go, Emily needs taking care of an all. Good luck, Hermione."

" Give Ana my regards," Hermione said as Mr.Wilton Dissapparated.

Hermione sighed contently as she stood next to Harry. When she realized that Harry still had his arms draped around her, she quickly shrugged him off. She glanced at him and caught his goofy grin.

" What?" she asked annoyed.

" You just admitted that you wanted me to protect you," Harry said triumphantly.

" I did no such thing!" Hermione said indigantly.

" You did! You told Armand Wilton that he wouldn't need to worry about you because I"ll be around! I'll take that as a request!"

" I did not! I-" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. " I just said that so that he won't worry about me! I wasn't serious."

" Oh well, it's too late to change your mind now," Harry wriggled his finger at her, still grinning stupidly. " Come one, I'll, how did he put it? Oh, yes! Escort you home!" and before Hermione could protest, Harry grasped Hermione's hand and Dissapparated.

Distinctively, he heard Hermione mutter the word, " Git!" before he Dissapparated and he chuckled. Somehow, things were mended.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/ H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

_Well, looks like you won't be getting rid of that one this easily, Hermione._ Hermione thought to herself as she walked giddily down t the alleyway towards her apartment building. She had to admit, she was a little unsure as to where everything was going between her and Harry, but she found that his presence was something that she couldn't get away from. And that boyish carefree nature, it was so contagious. _Just let things play_ _out to their own accordance Hermione_. She told herself.

_Hey! He's the only way of convincing Mr.Wilton to stay home with Emily and I'm_ talking _it!_ Hermione thought defensively as she stopped at her door and fumbled for her key.

_Oh please! Sure, use that as an excuse!_ Another voice remarked slyly in her head. _As if_ _we don't both know how you really want things to play out._

Hermione was about to give herself a piece of her mind when she heard Luna's voice carrying behind the door.

" It doesn't matter what Hermione may think. You and I both know you need the money, Elizabeth. Please accept this. We can try getting Hermione out of the possession of the Bibabitus later." Luna's voice said sincerely.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this before opening the door.

" Luna! For the last time, I am not possessed by Bibabitus! They don't even exist. And I don't need Father's help! I am fine on my own now. Take the money and leave!" Hermione said coldly, glaring at the girl.

" Hermione, you know that job of yours is-" at this, Luna stopped and sneaked a glance at Elizabeth.

" That's enough Luna!" Hermione said, glaring angrily at the girl.

Looking determined, Luna strode purposefully over to Hermione.

" Look, Father ordered me to send you the money. I did that! If you don't accept it, then you can take the money and give it back to him yourself! I'm leaving now! Oh and by the way, people who are possessed by Bibabitus are usually in denial. It's one of the five signs."

" Hey! Luna! Wait! Take this with you!" Hermione said, rushing over to the table where Luna had left a considerably heavy bag of gold. But when she turned around, Luna had already run out of the door.

Hermione sighed. " Looks like I'll have to go visit him again." She said to no one in particular.

" Hermione, what was Luna saying about your job?" Elizabeth asked abruptly.

" Huh? What?" Hermione asked, caught off guard.

" Just now! Luna said something about your job, but you broke her off.

Are you hiding something from me?"

" No! I'm not! Of course not Mother!" Hermione said, trying to hide her guilt.

Elizabeth looked at Hermione suspiciously but managed to nod. " Well, okay, good night."

Giving her mother a bracing smile, Hermione turned, trying all the while to dampen down her feelings of guilt.

_It's for the best!_ Hermione told herself as she closed her bedroom door.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/ H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

_I cannot believe that I have to do this again!_ Hermione thought furiously as she hurried herself down the street, a path that she knew so well, and a path that she had walked down perhaps millions of times.

_Okay! Calm down now! Don't be so pathetic Hermione!_ _If walking to his house_ _intimidates you, what are you going to do when you are in his presence? _She silently told herself. _When you get there, just ignore him! Don't let him get to you. All you've got to_ _do is give back the gold, tell him that for the last time, you don't need his help! See? It's as easy as that! In fact, don't even talk to him. Drop the gold and run! _

_No! That's stupid!_ Another voice argued in her head. _This is getting ridiculous! You've got to end this for once and for all. Just set him straight! Otherwise, he'll just keep bothering you to take his money! Stare him down and make it final!_

_Oh! That's easy for you to say!_ Another voice sounded angrily. _You are not the one who has to face John Regragn, notorious Auror of your time and ex-father!_

_I am you!_ The other voice shouted exasperatedly.

_Oh shut up! Both of you!_ A third voice sounded.

To Hermione's surprised, her feet had already carried herself unwillingly to the Regragn Mansion's gate.

_Well, here's to another family row!_ Hermione thought bitterly as she saw the front door of the mansion opening, signaling that someone was rushing down to open the gate.

" Oh! Ms.Regragn!" an unfamiliar house elf looked at her with wide green eyes. " Oh, I'm not sure if this is a good time! The Master has company," the elf said nervously.

" Don't worry. I won't take long," Hermione smiled kindly down at the elf.

The elf looked up nervously at Hermione. " Very well, please come in, Ms.Regragn," the elf squeaked, waving her hand in a complicated gesture and the gate swung open.

Taking a deep breath and holding her head high, Hermione stepped inside.

A/N Okay! I think I'll leave things at that. Don't worry, another chapter should be out in a day or two. Please don't forget to leave a review and for anyone living in the U.S, Happy Thanksgiving!


	19. New Revelations

A/N- Sorry for the delay. My computer crushed and so I was unable to go on the internet for four days. Other wise, this chapter would have been posted on Monday. So here's chapter 18! Enjoy!

Declaimer: World of Harry Potter. Not mine. Her's. Points to a picture of J.K.Rowling

Special Thanks: Wow! You guys have been awesome! Thanks for all the support from **twcklyer1, kagome0718, amrawo, BlackDemonAngel,** and **pstibbons!** Amazing feedback from all of you. Thanks for the support and please enjoy the chapter guys!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Eighteen- New Revelations**

John Regragn looked up contently at the crowd of people surrounding Luna. It was Luna's birthday party and he felt so proud. She was all grown up now, and he wouldn't have asked for Luna to be any other way. A little strange maybe, but Luna was deeply determined and always saw the world in a way that no one can even dreamed to see, and most of all, she was nothing like Malina. As he thought of this, John contemplated again on how he had fallen in love with Malina. When they first meet each other, she had been so sweet, understanding and of course, beautiful beyond compare. She had a great determination and a brave heart to match it. She was shameless and perhaps that was why John was so drawn to her. That she excited him, kept him guessing until the very last second. But all his affection soon dissolved as she took hold of his household. When she had told him that Armand and his family left them, he had been content with her answer; that they wanted to seek their own fortune. When she spent about half of his fortune on expensive jewelry, he had been annoyed. When she urged him to kick out Elizabeth and Hermione, he had been unnerved. And slowly, very slowly, as the years passed on, the spark that he once felt for Malina evaporated and now, John wondered just how much of his life he had in control in the early years of their marriage, when Malina had charmed him so well.

" Oh Harry!" Malina's falsely sweet voice broke through John's guilty thoughts. "You must come visit more often! I never even knew that our Luna had any acquaintance with you! Leave it to Luna to find the most sought after bachelor in all of England! Why you are simply delightful!"

"I am glad you believe so, Mrs.Regragn," Harry replied politely, glaring at Ron, who was trying very hard to look serious. Even Draco smirked at him.

"Oh, don't mind Mum," Luna said shyly, her eyes on Ron as she pulled Harry aside, rolling her eyes.

"It's all right," Harry replied with a smile. "I get it all the time, especially from Ron's mum."

Ron stopped smiling. "She's just annoyed that you still haven't proposed to Ginny yet," Ron said, a slight note of annoyance in his tone.

Sighing, Harry said. "Ginny knows that I can't get involved with anyone at the moment. Not when Voldemort is still out there."

"That doesn't mean you have to ignore her completely!" Ron said accusingly. "And what do you call all those time you spend with Hermione? It looks like involving to me!"

" Ron! You are acting like a git!" Ginny said softly, meeting Harry's eye. " I trust you completely Harry, don't pay attention to him."

"Yeah Ronald! Don't be thick!" Luna said. " Though I don't approve of Hermione's-"

"Luna! My dear sister! Happy birthday!" Draco cut in as he moved forward and hugged Luna. "Careful, Father is watching."

"Uh, I mean, she hasn't been visiting Father at all. I don't believe that avoiding her own family can solve anything," Luna covered up quickly.

"Hey, just forget about it," Draco said good-naturedly. "It's your birthday, just have some fun! I mean, why spoil everything. Today is all about you sis. Just you, me and about a thousand of your closest, ravishing friends," at this Draco winked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"You did not just do that to my sister!" Ron said, glaring threatening at Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh don't bother with him Ronald," Ginny said and then smiled at Harry. "I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world when I got the best guy I could ever ask for right here."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Gin," Harry flushed red and tried to smile back at Ginny. He wish people would stop mentioning Ginny and his relationship; it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Is it time to cut the cake? I wanna do it! Can I blow out the candles? Can I?" Blake asked as he pushed through the crowd, jumping up and down. "Can I Luna?"

Everyone laughed at Blake's forwardness.

"Why not?" Luna replied with a small smile of her own as she took a hold of her little brother's hand and leading him to the table.

"Now, now Blake," Malina said in a lightly disapproving tone, "It is Luna's birthday. She should the only one blowing out the candles, it her big day! Everyone should be focused on her. Don't steal your sister's spotlight dear. Oh Harry, don't you think Luna just look goddess- like in her dress?" Malina added, turning to Harry again and asking him adoringly.

"Uh-" Harry started, a little alarmed as he stole a look at Ginny. "Sure."

Truly, in his opinion, Luna's dress was far to elaborate for a birthday party. Sure she did look beautiful, but it didn't look like Luna at all.

Malina had caught Harry's glance toward Ginny and her eyes turned cold. "Luna was so excited about the party," Malina composed herself again and smiled sweetly at Harry. "Especially since you were coming."

"Mum, stop it," Luna murmured uncomfortably. "And really, I don't mind, Blake and I can blow out the candles together."

"Oh really Luna! You have got to learn to be firm about what you want!" Malina scolded, now turning to her daughter. "You'll never get anything if you just stand back and wait for something to happen!" and at this she shot a glance meaningfully at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes grew wide as the insult sank in. She opened her mouth to reply, but Draco stepped up and gave her a nudge.

_Don't!_ He mouthed as she looked up at him angrily.

Harry looked around desperately. Everyone was looking very uncomfortable now.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Harry said brightly, trying to mend the situation. "Er… why don't we all help Luna blow out the candles? That way we can all help Luna with her wish! In my opinion, I think that's much more special. We can all wish that she would get her wish! Let's not go the traditional way this time! Luna is special, she deserve a special way to blow out her candles too."

Malina glowed. "Oh a great idea Harry! So the rumors are true! You are absolutely brilliant! Why that is so romantic! Isn't it Luna?"

"Good idea Harry! And we can have candles too! As many was possible so that there's enough! And it'll look nice too, all that firelight and all!" Ron added when Harry shot him a desperate look.

"Oh I'm not sure," Malina said, wrinkling her nose. "Doesn't the number of candles symbolize how old a person is? We wouldn't want Luna to be old now!"

"No! It's not like that!" Ron quickly elaborated. "I just thought-"

"I love it Ronald! That's a wonderful idea!" Luna said, her eyes lighting up. "Oh can I do it Father? Please?"

"Anything you want dear," John replied, smiling indulgently at Luna.

Luna nodded enthusiastically and turned to Malina. "Can I Mother?" she pleaded.

"Oh I don't know," Malina said thoughtfully, "We wouldn't want you to wake up tomorrow morning an old maid."

"I think it's a great idea," Harry said, a note of challenge in his voice as Ron laughed at the expression that appeared on Malina's face and quickly disguised it with a cough.

"Well then!" Malina said happily. "Can't have the savior of the world be disagreed! Elves! Gather all the birthday candles around the house. I want them all! Hurry!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and Harry replied with a wry grin.

"Now Harry, since you came up with the idea, it only makes sense that you stand next to Luna. Come on now! Don't be shy!" and before Harry could protest, Malina dragged Harry closer to Luna.

Giving Harry an apologetic smile, Luna took a hold of Harry's hand and lead he to the table, where three house elves were busy lighting about a hundred candles crammed on the surface of the three tiered birthday cake.

"Come on, gather around everyone," Harry said, feeling very on the spotlight with only him and Luna at the table.

"Oh not before we take a few pictures!" Malina said ecstatically.

"I've got a camera!" Ron offered, stepping forward and grinned at Harry, obviously thoroughly enjoying Harry's discomfort.

"Hurry it up Ron!" Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh don't worry, I will!" Ron grinned mockingly before making a big show of taking out his camera and started adjusting all the different buttons.

"Ron," Harry said, a note of threat in his voice.

"Okay, all ready," Ron said as Harry heard Draco snickered from somewhere behind him. "Now smile Harry! We don't want the 'savior of the world' to look bad in a picture, now would we?"

"Just take the picture!" Harry said, trying very hard to keep himself from raising his voice further.

It seemed that Ron thought that he had suffered enough, for he quickly snapped a few takes before nodding to Malina.

"All done!" Ron said.

"Oh don't they look cute together, John" Malina said happily, peering at Luna and Harry.

"I think you've embarrassed the lad enough, Malina," John replied gently as he nodded at Harry. Harry sighed inwardly in relief and untangled his own hand from Luna's.

"Sorry Harry," Luna whispered. "You know how my mother is. It just never ends with her. I was afraid that she might try and push us together."

"It's okay, I understand," Harry whispered back. "I'm use to it. But I have to say, your mother is especially persistent."

"Now come on! Let's blow the candles!" John said, raising his voice.

"Yay!" Blake yelled as he raced to the table, looking up unblinkingly at the birthday cake.

"You should come more often Harry," a sly voice murmured in Harry's ear. Harry jumped slightly and looked his right.

"I'm glad you enjoy my company Lynet," Harry replied uncomfortably as he stepped closer to Luna.

"Well, I always looked up to you, that's all," Lynet said. "You are so famous! Did you know that you are on the top 5 most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding world? They mention you all the time in the Witch Weekly. I-" Lynet suddenly stopped short as her flirtatious smile slid off her face and stared open mouthed at something behind Harry.

Harry looked at her in concern and then turned around.

It was Hermione.

"Mum, looks who's here," Lynet warned as she turned to her mother.

Malina looked too in the direction of Hermione as her smile too melted into a frown.

"Oh look what the goblin dragged in! What are you doing here?" she asked coldly as everyone's attention now fell onto Hermione.

Hermione took a survey of the room. She hit herself inwardly as she suddenly remembered that it was in fact Luna's birthday. She couldn't have picked a worse time. However, as her eyes swept across the room, she was surprised to meet Harry's gaze.

_Ah!_ Hermione thought. So _he's here! Of course! You didn't think that he would stop coming to the noble Regragn's just because they had done wrong to some girl he just met, did you? I told you Hermione! _

"Well?" Malina asked coldly.

Hermione tore her eyes away and moved her gaze onto John Regragn, who stood up as Hermione walked in. Hatred flared up inside of her as she stared challengingly at her father.

_Just get it over with! You have nothing to say to him Hermione! Just leave the money and_ _go! _The voice urged in her head.

Hermione stepped forward and parted the tension that had surrounded the room. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she made her way across the room to John. Murmurs that she was sure to eventually become far fetched rumors were spreading from person to person, but somehow, something inside Hermione kept herself all together. She was a warrior. If there one thing that she learned from being a Regragn, it was that she had to be strong and never show weakness. She was on the battlefield now and she will not surrender.

Holding her head high, Hermione stood tall as she came to a halt at where John was standing. Never breaking her stare, she reached into her robes and pulled out the bag of gold that Luna had left at her house. Wordlessly she dropped it onto the table next to where John sat and then turned away.

"How dare you! Come back here Hermione!" John roared.

Hermione stopped in mid-track and turned around to face John. "Forgive me, Mr.Regragn, but I must leave now. So sorry to have bothered you. I'll leave you now to spend time with your daughter. It wouldn't do for me to impose further." Hermione said without the slightest emotion.

John seemed to have composed himself for when he spoke next, it was gentle. "Hermione, it's about time to let go of the past don't you think? It was for your best interest. I was only doing it to teach you a lesson. Just let it go. Let's just leave it all behind now. Today is Luna's birthday. Sit down, have some cake. Everyone," he raised his voice. "You may not know, but this is my other daughter, Hermione Regragn."

Hermione had felt her heart began to soften when it hardened again. "You may forget, Mr.Regragn, but I will never forget. I meant what I said that night. I shall never forgive you. I'm sorry but Hermione Regragn lives no more. Goodbye now."

"Hermione! Get back here! You will obey me!" John bellowed, angry again. He stepped forward and grabbed Hermione.

" Mr.Regragn, please calm down," Harry said quickly as he pushed his way through various people.

"Yes Mr.Regragn, she's still your daughter after all," Ron said too, coming to Harry's aid.

John looked up and looked at the shocked faces looking back at him. He stared back angrily at Hermione before pushing her aside, letting her go.

Unable to control her balance, Hermione gasped before stumbling in her steps and crashing down against the tea table, spilling the contents of all the cups onto herself. She saw stars as she fell and it took her a few moments to see again. Holding back her tears, Hermione bit her lips in pain as she looked down at her hands, which had immediately taken the color of an angry red. Somewhere in the background, she heard Malina scream.

"My carpet! It's all soiled! Oh Harry, you mustn't think too much of this. She doesn't come here often. As far as you can be concerned, Luna doesn't have a sister like her. Don't be alarmed. And they are only half-sisters anyway! They are not really related!"

_Get up Hermione! Don't just sit there! Get up now!_ Hermione screamed at herself. She mustered all of her strength and stood up, slightly wincing as her burnt feet complained immensely.

"I will not obey you for you have no more power over me John Regragn!" Hermoine whispered hatefully.

"Get out!" John said angrily, his angry gaze burning as he looked down at Hermione.

Glaring up unblinkingly at John, Hermione turned and ran for the door. She couldn't hold back any longer. Tears escaped as wrenched open the door. She needed to get away. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait, Hermione! I'll go with you!" Harry said as he watched her figure disappearing from view. "Excuse me, Mr.Regragn," Harry said quickly before taking after Hermione.

Everything was silent again. Luna and Ron exchanged worried looks before glancing at Ginny.

A look of pure shock was etched onto Ginny's face. Her mouth hung wide open as her gaze stayed transfixed on the door. A single tear trailed down her face.

Ron and Luna exchanged looks again. Both of them were thinking of the same thing.

Now what?

H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR

"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!" Harry yelled as Hermione came into view again. "Slow down Hermoine!"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked harshly, looking dead ahead as she hastened her steps.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you!" Harry said as he caught up with Hermione. "Are you alright, let me see your hands."

"I don't need your help Mr. Potter! You should really go back to Luna's party. Malina would be devastated if her future son in law misses her precious daughter's 18th birthday!" Hermione said coldly, walking even faster now.

"I'm in good shape you know! I can keep up with you!" Harry said as he hastened his footsteps too. "And what are you talking about? What does Mrs.Regragn have to do with any of this?"

"Just tell me one thing Harry!" Hermoine said, stopping and facing him. "Why do you keep following me and pretend that you care for me when we both know there's a better match for you. You've got Luna on one side and Ginny on the other! And then here's me. The nobody! Oh yes! I know about your little history with Ginny. She's my best friend and you've put me through hell because I feel like I'm betraying her! I don't want to have anything to do with you, can't you honor my wish?" Hermione asked, a new flood of tears flowing down freely as she felt her heart breaking. "And okay! If you want to have something to distract you from saving the bloody Wizarding World and defeat Lord Voldemort then fine! Just leave me out of it! Stop toying with all three of us! Just pick one and stick with that person! Damnit Harry! We both know that I mean absolutely nothing to you!" Hermione yelled. "That I'm just some girl to keep you busy. But this isn't fair! Because while you were having a grand time, you've disrupted my world in a way you can never imagine. I don't want this! I'm afraid of what this is! Just please! Leave me alone!"

"You are wrong!" Harry replied quietly. "You mean a lot to me Hermione! I do care about you and I'm not with you because I want a distraction from it all. And in case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly what I wanted to happen either! You think that I'm not hurting too when I know that I should be with Ginny instead of you? That while leaving her behind, I'm going behind her back to kiss her best friend. But Merlin Hermione! I can't help myself! I don't even know what I want to do these days, only that I want to be with you. I like spending time with you and I like seeing you smile, making you laugh. I love you Hermione." Harry finished softly.

He closed the distance between them and placed his lips hard on hers. It was much different than their first kiss. That one had been soft, tentative and unsure. This time, it was passionate, desperate and strong.

Hermione gasped as she felt Harry pulling herself towards him. She felt herself struggle in vain before losing herself in the much heated kiss. She moaned softly and kissed Harry back, letting go of all her frustration, sadness and insecurities.

It was a few minutes later before the need for oxygen became too great and both of them pulled away reluctantly.

"Does that explain things?" Harry asked, panting for breath.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing herself into his arms. Harry held her tightly as she cried.

"I'm just so confused!" Hermione whispered. "And, I feel like such a bad friend. How can something be so wrong feel so right?"

"I wish I knew," Harry said softly.

"This- Harry, what we are doing, it's like defying destiny," Hermione said as she pulled away to look at Harry.

"Don't say that!" Harry said fiercely. "Despite what everyone might think, this is right! I know that much! Hermione, I believe in us! And if we hold on long enough, we can do it! Don't tell me that you don't feel how strong this is between us. Ginny- I won't lie to you. I still don't know what I feel about Ginny, but you, I know how I feel about you. I want to get to know you're more, better than everyone else. I want to protect you from harm always and I want to take care of you. Hermoine, I've never felt like this towards anyone. It's almost scary. But I know I can't let this go, let it end. We'll figure it out along the way Hermione."

"Don't betray me Harry," Hermione whispered softly as she looked at him. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't turn you back on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry replied softly.

Tears still glistening in her eyes, Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"I believe you."

H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR/H/HR

_What a day!_ Hermione thought as she collapsed onto her bed in relief. In her mind, she kept playing the day's event and she blushed as she remembered the heated kiss she had shared with Harry.

_Oh what am I going to do?_ Hermione thought desperately. _Should I really let Harry in?_

Sighing, she walked over to her wall and went into the routine of taking off the glamour spell she had over the wall trapdoor she had created. She waited patiently for the part of the wall to turn transparent before taking out her tattered old diary. Walking over to her bed, Hermione turned on her new lamp she had bought for herself, took the quill that was lying on top of desk and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have been exceptionally well since I started working at the Witches and Whiskeys. I've never had so much freedom in life! On stage, I could be who ever I want to be and not be afraid that I might be letting someone down. Not having to worrying about living up to any expectations or standards. And not asking John for money, well, that's just wonderful. But like I wrote yesterday, I did go and visit the Regragn mansion today. I had to, I didn't want John Regragn to think that I'm still taking his money. But what played out from this little visit, I wouldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams. Today was Luna's birthday and Harry, Ron and Ginny were all at the party. Malina was all over Harry, it is no doubt that she wish for Harry to marry Luna. The way she push them together, it's absolutely shameless and I am sickened by it. But here's the thing, Harry told me that he loved me today. It completely blew me away and Merlin, I can't resist him at all. I really don't think that it is wise to be involved with Harry though. The feelings that he awake inside of me, well, they are dangerous. Whenever I open my heart up to someone, I always end up getting hurt. I don't want to hurt again. I must distant myself from him. But the way he kissed me, and now I cannot stop thinking about him. But see? This is what I mean! He's already having a huge affect on me, I cannot let it get out of hand. But then again, if I let myself get close to Harry, then I would be taking him away from Luna and Malina._

Hermione paused at this in horror. _Oh what am I thinking! That's horrible. I shouldn't_ sink _that low. And plus, that's totally unfair to Harry!_ Hermione thought as she quickly dismissed the idea. She dipped her quill in the ink bottle and began to write again.

_But the good news is, Emily's health is on the rise. Mr.Wilton came over today when I wasn't home and told Mother that Emily had been acting normal all day today! That's great news. I really hope that she will get better soon. I can't imagine what could have happened to Emily to make her like this, but I swear when I do, I'm going to make that person pay._

Hermione yawned slightly at this point and she closed her diary gently.

" Well, I think that'll be enough for one night, I'm absolutely exhausted!" she said to no one in particular before getting up and returning her diary to her hiding place. Sealing it once again with her own spell.

With a flicker of her wand, Hermione plunged her room into the darkness and without another thought or word; she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, quickly falling into the dreamland, plagued with a man with emerald green eyes and jet black hair.

A/N. Alright, I'll leave you guys here. Personally, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. All that fluffy Harmony goodness is warming me up on those otherwise freezing winter nights. I swear the weather is getting more extreme each year! But anyway thanks all for reading and please don't forget to review. I love to hear anything my awesome readers have got to say.


	20. His Moment, Her Other Side

Declaimer: Dear Santa: I've been a really good girl this year and all I want for Christmas is to own the world of Harry Potter? What? You've already given the gift to someone named J.K.Rowling? Well…Huh? Yes! Of course I know Christmas is already over! Fine then! Go back to the North Pole!

A/N – I would like to wish everyone a happy and warming holiday. Here's my present to you lot, an extra long chapter. Though expect all my chapters to be this long or longer from now on. There's still much to be revealed about the life of Hermione and I want to be able to tell more of it without having so many breaks in between. Lastly, please don't forget to leave this humble author a review when you are done with this chapter. Hearing from my readers is both encouraging and rewarding, and I'd love to hear from each and every one of you.

A/N (Without random rambles)- This chapter mainly focuses on Ron and Luna. But read it anyway, there plot in here you might need to know later on. Plus, there is a short H/Hr scene at the end.

Special Thanks: Wow! I am impressed! You guys never fail me. A big shout out goes out to **Hermione's BOY**, **Amrawo, BlackDemonAngel, Pstibbons, Kagome0718, Jabarber69 and Nymoue! **Also, I want to especially thank Kagome0718 for pointing out the formatting problem I had. Thanks for the feedback! Happy holidays guys!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Nineteen- His Moment, Her Other Side**

"Wait, I still don't understand," Ron protested as Draco attacked his flaming hair with a comb. "Why me? Why not some other bloke?"

Rolling his eyes exasperatedly, Draco replied. " Harry obviously can't go because even if he wasn't wasting all his bloody time at the Witches and Whiskeys, he'd be going with Ginny. And of course, I can't go because I'm her older brother. How pathetic would it be if I took Luna to the ball?"

"But what makes you think that she'd want me?" Ron asked desperately. "I'm absolutely lousy at dancing and hopeless with girls. I'm a nobody and she's a Regragn."

"Because I don't want my sister in the arms of a random hot blooded 17 year old. At least with you, nothing will happen."

" Gee thanks," Ron grumbled as Draco now surveyed his closet for dress robes.

"These won't do," he frowned, fingering at Ron's brown dress robes. "Where did you get them? Brown must have be the most boring color that there ever was!"

"It was my uncle's," Ron said indignantly.

" Well, I guess at least it counts for sentimental value," Draco said sourly, turning away from the closet. " I guess we can just borrow one of mine. Be right back." And with that, Draco left with a little pop.

Sighing, Ron propped down onto his bed. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the Yule ball with Luna. Sure, she's a little strange, but she was nice enough. She's quite pretty and came from a rich and noble family. Perhaps too rich. From the glares that he was receiving from Malina, Luna's mother at Luna's birthday, it was clear that the witch couldn't believe that they actually had a Weasley in their household. How the hell was he suppose to compare up to all those other guys at school? They'd look ridiculous together. A Regragn and a Weasley. It'd be the laughing stalk of the season.

"Don't look so glum! I'm back," Draco, said hurriedly as he appeared out of thin air. "I wasn't sure which on you wanted, so here," he said, pushing a pile of robes into Ron's arms.

"Blimey, talk about heavy material!" Ron struggled as he dumped an array of different colored dress robes onto his bed, picking his way through them and wrinkling his nose in the process. These are so- so Slytherin!" he said as he threw down another very expensive looking set of dress robes of deep green. "It just won't be me!"

"Oh get over yourself Weasley," Draco rolled his eyes. "These are custom made robes. They are made for me! Of course they won't be you!"

"But I can't wear these! I'll look ridiculous!" Ron said exasperatedly, plopping down onto his own bed again.

"Trust me Weasley, you don't need my robes to accomplish that. Just pick one. It's not like those are your only choice. I'm not going to let you take Luna to the ball in rags!" Draco commented snidely. Upon receiving a glare from Ron however, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry, habit."

"This is bloody useless. I'll just take these!" Ron said, picking up his old brown colored dress robes. "It might not be the best of fashions, but at least I'll feel like myself!"

"Absolutely not!" Draco protested, pulling the robes out of Ron's grasp. "Ron you are going to a Hogwarts ball with a Regragn. Do you know what that means? You need to look the part at the very least."

Shifting around through the mountain of dress robes, Draco held up a set of white ones.

"There!" he said briskly. "Just take these! At least you'll match. I think Luna's wearing a white dress for the ball."

"I'll look ridiculous! Who's ever heard of white dress robes?" came Ron's unwilling reply.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Weasley, you might not know this, but in my part of the society, white dress robes are quite acceptable. Now go change! It won't do to be late."

"Regragns," Ron muttered angrily under his breath before dragging his feet into the restroom to change.

As soon as the door closed, Draco let out a relieved sigh. _Phase one complete,_ he thought to himself as he paced around the bed, wondering once again if he was done the right thing.

He had seen right through Luna's little gestures that she fancied Ronald Weasley. Although he couldn't understand why it was so, he had felt so helpless when Ron seemed so oblivious to Luna's feelings. Draco hated to admit that there was even more of an idiot than his best friend, Harry Potter, but if there ever was such a person, it'd be Ronald Weasley.

Earlier that day, after finally giving up on the hopes that Ron might offer to take Luna to the ball, Draco had decided that he finally had enough and that it was time to step in. Bracing himself, he had visited the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, ran by Fred and George Weasley and raided their skiving snackboxes. With the suggestions of the twins, he finally settled on some and managed to sneak a bit into Luna's former date's breakfast. Fred and George had promised that the effects of their new product would prolong for at leas the rest of the day. Of course, Luna still didn't know about the date change and he hope that she won't be overly surprised when she found that Ron would be escorting her to the ball.

"Hey! Hurry it up in there!" Draco glanced at the clock hanging across Ron's bed before knocking on the door.

The door handle turned and Ron glumly slugged out.

"I look idiotic," he growled, indicating himself.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "You've got no sense of elegance Weasley," he said exasperatedly. Strolling close to Ron, he once again began attacking Ron's hair with a comb.

After many protesting grunts from Ron, Draco finally stepped back, admiring his work.

"It'll have to do," he smiled teasingly. "There really isn't a lot to work with-"

" Say one more word about the way I look Regragn and I swear," Ron growled grumpily, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Now listen Ron," Draco said, adapting to a more business-like tone. "I expect you to help Luna have a good time tonight. Make it special. Don't be your tactless obnoxious self." Pausing slightly, Draco pondered if it was in fact Ron's tactless obnoxious self that got Luna interested in the first place. "You know," he continued softly. "Be yourself, but don't go all out and mind your table manners. Try to think and act like me. Oh, and don't do that talking and eating thing you are always doing."

Ron turned red at this. "I don't do that anymore!"

"Sure you don't," Draco replied sarcastically. "Also, Luna doesn't know that you are her date yet," he added in a matter a fact tone.

"What?" Ron exclaimed as Draco began pushing hid out of the door and down the stairs. "What do you mean she doesn't know?"

Draco shrugged innocently. "Her date got sick this morning, didn't I mention that?"

"No," Ron replied incredulously. "I just thought no one asked her and she wanted a date! So she's probably expecting someone else?"

"Yep!" Draco answered brightly, dragging Ron out of the Potter Manor now and onto the grounds. " Don't worry, just tell her what happened. Trust me, she won't mind."

"I don't know," Ron trailed uncertainly. " Plus, she's a little strange. What if she get all loony on me?"

Draco fixed Ron with an angry glare. "Now listen Weasley! Luna is not loony! She happens to be the best catch of the season. You should be honored to be able to go to the ball with her. You'll be the most envied wizard there tonight and you better not ruin this special night for Luna! Hurt my sister and I'll put your through hell!"

"Sorry," Ron said apologetically. "What I meant was, I barely ever understand what she's talking about."

" Just nod and smile," Draco said impatiently as they exited the Potter Manor's gates and out of the Apparating wards. " Now go!" he checked Ron's appearance once again before waving a hand for Ron to Apparate.

" I hate you," Ron grumbled before bracing himself and Apparating to Hogwarts.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

When Ron opened his eyes again, he was standing next to Honeydukes. Tearing his eyes unwillingly from the tantalizing sweets in the displaying window, Ron ran a hand distractedly down his hair before he commanded his feet to take him down to the path towards Hogwarts.

"Alright there Ron?" a familiar voice called out as a loaming large shadow came into view when Ron came to the edge of the Hogwarts ground.

" Hello Hagrid!" Ron said, relieved to see a familiar face. Everything seemed unfamiliar to him now. There was barely anyone on the streets of Hogsmeade. Its normally busy streets were now quiet and lifeless. Half of the shops seem to be closed for good. The scent of war was definitely in the air.

" Fetching robes," Hagrid commented, peering down at Ron.

" Don't ask," Ron muttered grumpily as Hagrid stepped aside to let Ron pass. " What's with the extra security Hagrid?" Ron asked curiously. He never remembered someone guarding the gates of Hogwarts when he headed out to Hogsmeade in his seventh year.

"It's them Death Eaters, they are getting worse than ever," Hagrid growled as he looked around warily. " And the students are getting restless too. They all wanna follow the examples you lot set. You know, the whole leaving school to fight in the war business. But of course, the parents doesn't want that, they are doing all they can to keep the students in."

"It'll turn around," Ron said determinately. "That's a promise."

"Oh I don't doubt it," Hagrid replied, looking down at Ron with pride. " don't doubt you and Harry one bit. They are going to have something on their hands when you and Harry finally join the war."

"Well, I should go," Ron said smiling up at Hagrid gratefully. "It was nice seeing you."

"Have fun," Hagrid called after him. "Who are you going with?"

"Luna Regragn," Ron yelled back as Hagrid's shadow grew out of sight.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

When Ron arrived outside of the Great Hall, the place was buzzing with students, looking for their own dates. He immediately spotted Luna though, for she was adorned in a completely white set of dress robes, accented with golden glittering snowflakes. She looked absolutely angelic; her soft golden hair glowed, falling like a waterfall down her shoulders. She really was quite pretty, having inherited the genes of John and Malina Regragn. As he caught her eyes, she smiled softly before making her way towards him.

"Ronald! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Please call me Ron, Luna," Ron said. The moment was nice while it had lasted. He had almost believed that Luna was a normal girl. Why did she have to call him Ronald? He hated being called Ronald! "I'm here as your date. Whoever you were suppose to go with got sick this morning, so Draco sent me."

"Oh," Luna blushed slightly. "Wonderful, why don't we go in then?"

"Sure," Ron replied, remembering to offer his arms. Luna seem to glow again as she gently took his arm and the two proceed into the Great Hall.

"Uh… nice dress," he said awkwardly.

"Hmm, I don't know, Mother made me wear it. Something about being normal for once," Luna shrugged. "Sometimes I don't understand her at all."

"Yeah, me either," Ron forced on a smile, silently congratulating Malina for talking some sense into Luna.

"You know, for someone who was expecting a different date, you don't look surprised at all." Ron said as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Oh I am surprised," Luna said softly, a far away look in her eyes. "But just not very surprised. I trust that fate has always planned it this way. Why question it?"

"Uh," Ron stared, not really sure what to say. Why is everything that comes out of her mouth such a riddle? He could make no head or tail of what she's talking about and he was growing very uncomfortable at all the surprised open stares that they were attracting. Did he really look that ridiculous next to Luna? _Think like Draco Ron,_ he thought to himself as he tried hard not to stumble in his dance steps.

"Charming," he finally managed when he couldn't think of a thing to say. _Act like Draco_ _Ron,_ he repeated to himself again as the song came to a close. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely, bowing as he had seen Draco done many times at the Ministry balls.

Luna looked strangely at him. "That'd be lovely Ronald," she replied wondering why Ron was acting so strange.

Ron nodded, bowed again and led Luna towards one of the small round tables on the sides of the dance floor. Congratulating himself for remembering, Ron pulled out a chair for Luna before sitting down himself. Feeling foolish again, Ron looked around for a place to get drinks.

"Forgive me Luna, but where can I get the drinks? Hogwarts has certainly changed since the last time I've attended a ball," he stared apologetically.

"Ronald? Why are you talking so funny?" Luna asked.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked. Oh no! What has he done now? It must be the way he looks! Were there rules about never asking a lady where to get the drinks? Did he make a grammar mistake?

"You are talking weird," Luna said, fixing him with her wide blue eyes. "And you are acting funny too."

"Did I do something wrong? Cause if I did, I'm really sorry," Ron stammered.

"No! It's not that," Luna replied. "I… you are not acting like yourself!"

"Well of course not," Ron replied confused. "Draco told me to act like him."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "And you obeyed him? Why?"

Ron lowered his eyes. "He said that I had to act about my status to be your date. To treat you like a lady."

"Oh Ronald! That is so sweet," Luna melted. "But you don't have to do all this for me. I like you because you are different from all those other wizards my mother is always pressuring me to marry. You treat me like a real person, not like some prize to be won. I like you for you."

"Wow? Really?" Ron asked. He was touched by the sincerity Luna had put on. Never had he felt so glad to be… him. All his life, it had always been trying to living up to someone else, whether it was Fred or George, Percy or Harry. It felt good to know that someone, as strange as that someone was, liked him for who he was. "Thanks," he said gratefully, smiling genuinely at Luna.

"You are welcome," Luna replied, smiling gently back at Ron.

"So, have you heard about anything from my sister?" Ron asked curiously, starting to relax a little.

At this Luna faltered. "Oh I really don't know what she's making of all this. Ever since that day at the Regragn Manor, she's been really quiet, not really talking to anyone. I'm afraid she finally see what we were trying to warn her about."

"Do you know if she's here tonight?" Ron asked, looking around worriedly.

Luna shook her head. " No one asked her. But then, who would dare ask Harry Potter's girlfriend to the ball. No, she would have refused anyway. I think she really care about Harry."

"You have no idea," Ron said sadly. "This is turning out to be a bit of mess isn't it?"

But when Luna had opened her mouth to reply, a group of chants drowned out what she was saying.

Ron exchanged confused looks with Luna before looking off to the dance floor where a crowd had assembles.

"What are they say?" he asked, confused as he strained his ears to hear over the music. Just then, someone leaped onto the stage where the band was playing. The music stopped abruptly as the person stood center stage. The members of the band looked at each other, confused. It was then when Ron realized who the person was. Colin Creevey.

"Time for flight! Fight this night! Time for flight! Fight this night!" The chanting of the crowd became clear as the music stopped.

"What does that mean? Is this a show they're put on?" Ron asked, bewildered as the chanting grew louder, drawing more and more people's attention. _Hogwarts is getting_ _really creative these days_, he thought as he turned his attention to the crowd. _Wait,_ Ron thought, observing the teachers silently. _Why, they were trying to disband the crowd? _It was a fool's errand pf course, for there were only so many of them.

"Your attention please!" Colin started to say, his voice ringing loud and clear with the help of a Sonorus charm. " The time to make a stand is now! Death Eaters everywhere, more and more mysterious disappearances each day! Is this the way we want to live? The way we want our future to be? Every day more and more students are receiving ministry letter of mourning. If we let it continue, we'd all be orphans!" Colin looked defiantly down at his classmates, as if daring someone to disagree. When no one spoke, he continued.

"My fellow students, the time for hiding is over! We must stand up and fight or prepare to loss our families, our friends and even our selves. We had enough with waiting, with preaching of how we are not old enough. Prepare yourselves, my dear friends and join the battle for the greater good! After all, isn't this what we've been prepared for? Aren't we the young ones now, with the drive to step forward onto the front lines? Lord Voldemort will capture and overtake Hogwarts, are we to just sit here, waiting for him to attck? No! We shall defend Hogwarts! Defend for what we believe in and everything we've came to love! We will not cower in fear and stay here while the adults handle it! It's time for us to stand up and show Voldemort what the new generation is all about!

"Yeah!"

"Hear! Hear!"

Students of all houses roared with approval.

"Then let's start tonight," Colin said passionately. "Sources alarmed me that Lord Voldemort himself will be present in the Ministry tonight. I ask your helping hand to make a statement out to the dark side. We will not waver! We will not fail! So let's follow the footsteps of the great Harry Potter, overthrow those who seek to stop us and ride our way to the Ministry on Thestrals. Now let's go and make Harry proud! Say it with me, we want war!"

"We want war!" the crowd echoed back enthusiastically.

"We want to fight!" Colin lead.

"We want to fight!" the crowd answered back.

"Oh! What an idiot!" Ron muttered. "Wait here," he said to Luna and hurriedly got up, pushing his way towards the stage.

"Hey! Colin! Stop this nonsense!" Ron yelled as he stepped onto the stage, approaching Colin cautiously.

"Ron Weasley?" Colin looked at Ron in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ron said hotly. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to lead the students of Hogwarts to war!" Colin said proudly.

"By leading everyone to their death?" Ron asked, aware now that everyone's attention was now on him. "This is exactly why they don't allow you to join the war. You are not prepared, any of you!"

"Ron, I've respected you during your years at Hogwarts," Colin said, his teeth gritted tight. "But I'm no longer the little first year you knew. I lost my parents to Voldemort, it matured me. I won't stay here and let the Aurors handle it! If you are here to stop me, I won't hesitate to jinx you!"

"Oh yeah! Go right ahead, Creevey!" Ron laughed, daring Colin to try. In his mind, he searched for something to say, to buy time for the professors to take proper control of the crowd. "How noble of you, you can't murder Death Eaters, you can't reveal the spies and you can't stop the corrupted Ministry, but you want jinx me. Yeah, real noble of you Creevey. Listen to me, you will accomplish nothing if you step out of Hogwarts tonight, you will fight and all of you will die. Then who's going to defend Hogwarts? Who's going to be here to catch the world when the Ministry fails? Before Harry Potter came to face Lord Voldemort, he waited. He waited for 11 years before confronting him for the very first time. And he's waiting right now, bidding his time. And that's what you should be doing! Studying hard and waiting for the right moment."

"I- you- you don't know what you are talking about!" Colin said, yet he looked unsure of himself now, backing away from Ron.

"Yeah? How well did you know Harry?" Ron challenged him. "I'm his best friend. I know him better than he knows himself. Trust me, Harry wouldn't have wanted you to act so rashly. It was his mistake too when he was at Hogwarts here."

"Harry has no mistakes! He was a true hero!" Colin retorted passionately.

"That is quite enough Creevey! Detention!" Professor McGonagall finally made her way through the crowd and leaped onto the stage too.

"Get out of my way!" Colin said, for Ron had blocked him from the other side. He raised his wand, but Ron was much faster.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, his wand aiming at Colin.

With a strangled cry, Colin leaped backwards by the full impact of the spell, his wand flying through the air towards Ron. Ron caught it easily, mentally thanking all that Quidditch training. Turning his attention back towards Colin, Ron found him on the ground, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Look Creevey," Ron said, walking towards Colin. "You've got the drive and you've got the will. Just give it some time." Handing his wand back to Colin, Ron continued, aware that the whole student body was now watching their exchange. "Listen to me, war will come eventually, and no one will be able to avoid it when the time comes. We are all going to have to fight sooner or later. If you really want to make a difference and serve Hogwarts, find me then and join me on the front lines." Ron said softly, extending a hand to help Colin up.

Colin regarded him carefully before grinning sheepishly, taking Ron's hand.

"Thanks mate," Colin said gratefully.

"No problem," Ron smiled.

Throughout the hall, people awed and clapped. Ron could feel himself growing red. He gave Colin a last reassuring smile before jumping down from the stage, trying to find Luna again.

"That was a brave thing you did Ron Weasley!" Someone clapped his back in congrats.

"You've got a point there mate!" another voice said.

"Oh Ronald! I'm so proud of you!" Luna broke in through the crowd and threw her arms around Ron.

"Erm, thanks Luna," Ron said, patting Luna awkwardly on the back.

"Oh Ronald, you've come so far," she whispered, still not letting go of him.

"Thanks," Ron said again, now he was feeling really awkward.

When Luna had finally let go, Ron's face was now a deep shade of red.

"Uh, so, where are the drinks?" he said, not sure what else he could say.

Luna threw her heard back and laughed.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

"A Knut for your thoughts?" Harry asked lightly, watching Hermione as they walked side by side in a park nearby Hermione's apartment.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up at him, confused.

"You look thoughtful," Harry said. "What's on your mind?"

"Ginny," Hermione said softly.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, me too," he said sadly.

I feel horrible, Harry. We should go and talk to her," Hermione said, stopping her pace and turned to him. "I can't go on like this, I'll lose my mind! She's my best friend!"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said uncertainly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready. It's been killing me too. Ginny's a good person and she doesn't deserve this. But you should have seen her Hermione! She really care about me, she sacrificed so much for me, I just don't have the heart to tell her that we should go separate ways."

"Then we have to stop this," Hermione said determinately. "We have to stop seeing each other, because I can't control myself anymore Harry. I can't deny that I don't care for you."

"Absolutely not Hermione! What kind of solution is that?" Harry exclaimed, hurt that she had even suggested it.

Hermione sighed. "I know, I don't want it that way either. I guess we'll just have to face whatever the consequences are. This is going to be hard."

"Incredibly hard," Harry agreed. Memories of Ginny flooded into his mind. Ginny smiling at him, Ginny dancing with him, Ginny kissing him, image after image appeared crystal clear in his head. A fear popped up inside his mind, what if he still loved Ginny in a way? _You are really messed up mate_. A voice sounded in his head, much like Ron's.

"Never mind that," Hermione said, trying her hardest to push Ginny to the back of her mind, if only for a little while. "Come with me, I want you to meet someone."

Curious, Harry took a hold of Hermione's hand and followed her. They walked through several beaten up streets and two alleyways. Just as Harry was about to ask what Hermione had in mind, Hermone stopped by a very old looking cottage on an unfamiliar street. Squeezing Harry's hand reassuringly, she knocked lightly on the door.

"This is Mr.Wilton's home," she explained when she caught Harry's questioning expression. "You remember Mr.Wilton don't you? The one that fought those Death Eaters in front of the Witches and Whiskeys?"

"Oh," Harry said, comprehension dawning on him.

"By the way, whatever you see in this house, you must promise to tell no one," Hermione said seriously. "Armand Wilton use to be John Regragn's best friend, but after Mr.Wilton let John, he hid from Mr.Regragn at all cost. So don't mention the Wiltons in front of John okay?"

"Promise," Harry smiled.

Behind her, Hermione heard the door creeking open. She turned around and smiled.

"Ms.Regragn?" Armand Wilton asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's me," Hermione said. "Oh and you remember Harry Potter."

"Of course," Armand Wilton nodded at Harry. "Please come in!" Turning around, he shouted. "Ana! Ana! Ms.Regragn is here! And Mr. Harry Potter too! The man that saved my life in that Death Eater attack! Ana!"

"It's Hermione," Hermione reminded Armand gently.

"And please call me Harry, sir," Harry said respectfully.

"Yes, of course!" Armand Wilton said, smiling apologetically.

"Hermione dear! How are you?" Ana, Mr.Wilton's wife asked as she rushed out from the kitchen. "Hope your mother is well."

"She's great, thanks for asking," Hermione replied. "Oh and this is-"

"Harry Potter! Armand has been talking non-stop about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Likewise," Harry replied, shaking Ana's hand.

"How's Emily?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Mr.Wilton and Ana exchanged worried looks.

"So she's not much better," Hermione stated, crestfallen.

Mr.Wilton opened his mouth to say something, but just then, Emily walked into the small living room. Her eyes were blank, and Hermione had the impression that she couldn't see anyone that was in the room. In her arms, she cradled a pillow.

"Careful," she muttered to herself. " Keep the baby warm, it's so cold today."

"Emily?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

Emily looked up towards Hermione.

Hermione!" Emily smiled and ran over to Hermione's side. "Look! My little boy. Isn't he precious?" And Emily held out the pillow.

"He's beautiful," Hermione said sincerely, trying hard not to break down.

"When he grows up, I'm going to teach him Latin! I've been practicing! Listen! Unus, duos…"

"Why is she still like this? What did the healer say?" Hermione whipped around to look at Armand and Ana.

"They said with the conditions like this, it's hard to reverse the damage," Mr.Wilton replied sadly."It'll take time and lots of luck. They gave her some potion that calms her down a little. There are small periods of time when she seem like her normal self, but then she go back to this state again. We don't know what to do. Maybe we should try another Healer. The problem is that Emily's condition have no magical impact, it's almost Muggle-like, so there's really nothing they can do."

"I know a Healer who's quite good," Harry said. "He went to school with me and his parents went through something similar to Emily's condition, except that the damage was magical. He managed to reverse the condition his parents were in. It was all over the Prophet. He really know his stuff, it won't hurt to give it a try. You might have heard of him. His name is Neville Longbottom."

"Yes of course! Alice and Frank Longbottom's son! I knew them!" Mr. Armand's eyes lit up immediately. "I was on a mission with them once, back when I was an Auror. Good people. Do you think Mr. Longbottom will be willing to help?"

" I'll contact him immediately. He's a good guy, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help," Harry replied confidently.

"… septem, duodeviginti, novem…" Emily recited distractedly, turning away from Hermione now, muttering softly to herself again.

"Those are all correct," Hermione commented thoughtfully. " Where did she learn to count in Latin?"

"Is that what she's been saying?" Ana asked. "We just thought she was mumbling rubbish."

" o you didn't teach her?" Hermione asked curiously, biting her lips. " Then who did?"

Ana shrugged, regarding Emily worriedly as she retreated into the kitchen.

"I better go and keep her out of trouble," she said worriedly. " t was nice seeing you Hermione, Harry. Please excuse me."

"By all means, Ana," Hermione said politely.

Ana hurriedly disappeared into the kitchen.

"So it settles then," Harry said. "I'll try to set up an appointment with Neville, then Hermione can tell you the date and time.

"Do you know how much Mr.Longbottom charges?" Mr.Wilton asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Mr.Wilton, I can take care of it," Hermione said gently.

"Hermione, I really can't accept anymore of your help. You've already done so much for us," Mr.Wilton said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I want to do this. Emily was and still is one of my best friends. We were really close when I was growing up. I want to help," Hermione said, smiling sincerely at Armand.

Not knowing what to say, Armand smiled back gratefully at Hermione.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

" I had no idea Armand Wilton's life was so complicated," Harry said as he and Hermione made their way to the Witches and Whiskeys. "I've only heard that he was good Auror, then he just sort of disappeared from the scene when he retired from the department."

"Their story is still a mystery to me," Hermione admitted. "From what they were willing to tell me, Emily had a child when she was 16. Then the child died one year later and she just became like how she was today. But they still wouldn't tell me who the father was, and why they didn't hold him responsible. It's just heartbreaking. Emily's whole life is ruined now. She was always so bright, so full of life. She was the most innocent girl I knew. And now-" Hermione broke off, unable to continue on.

"It'll be okay," Harry comforted, taking her hand in his. "Neville is amazing. He'll fix Emily."

"I really hope so," Hermione whispered, a tear sliding out of the corner of her eye.

"You are an amazing person Hermione," Harry said quietly, turning to Hermione and carefully wiping the straying tear away. "The way you acted towards the Wilton's today was truly inspiring. It touched me deeply. You are strong, yet so very fragile. Though you cover yourself up with layers and layers of armor, I can still see the true you inside. But you can't go at it alone Hermione. This world is a very complicated place. You are going to need someone who can be there for you and take care of you." He said gently, holding her gaze lovingly. "I hope to that person."

Another teardrop slipped out from the corner of Hermione's eyes as she smiled, wiping it away quickly. She held out her arms and Harry took her in his arms, enjoying the smell of her hair.

"I want you to be that person too," he heard she say softly.

A/N Awww. They are just too cute for me not to write a fluffy little scene at the end. So there you go, something to keep you warm tonight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, hey think of it as a post Christmas and early New Year present, which lead me to my next sentence. Merry belated Christmas to all and Happy New year!


	21. Confrontations

A/N- Hello everyone! Welcome to 2008! Wow another new year! I can hardly believe it! The reason for not updating as soon as I wanted for this chapter was that for the past few days, I've been devoting myself to another project of mine, so I invite you to head on over to my newest released story, **" A Love For All Seasons".** It is mostly romance, centering about how our favorite couple celebrate the various holidays of the year. But don't worry, I'm back and all is focused on " Fighting Destiny" once again. There won't be another update for " A Love for All Seasons" until Valentines Day. Anyway, so I'll stop rambling on now and get on with the story. God only knows how many people read the author's notes anyway. I myself admit that I don't usually read those, rather than just taking a quick glance then scrolling down to the actually story. Here I go again, right! I'm putting my foot down! No more randomness!

P.S Actual comments on the chapter. As you may have noticed, this chapter is longer than usual. I feel like I should kick off the new year with a good start, and plus you guys deserved it after all the putting off I've been doing. **WARNING:** This chapter contains some Ginny/Harry but read it anyway because you won't want to miss the Harmony cute goodness. There's a lot going on in this chapter so please don't be discouraged if there is a small G/H comment here or there. Thanks! Onto the story!

Special Thanks: Aww. So much appreciations for these awesome people of the new year: **Pstibbons, Kagome0718, BlackDemonAngel, Amrawo, Twcklverl and HarmonieFan! **Good luck in the new year everyone!

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Twenty-Confrontations**

_And here, here was where he broke up with me._ Ginny thought sadly, staring at the grave of Albus Dumbledore. _Yet this is where we kissed too. _Another voice insisted in her head and Ginny's face flushed at the memory. _This is madness!_ She thought to herself as she edged closer to the lake. _He never even gave the slightest indication that he wanted to end it all for good! What are you worried about? You and him, it's like destiny, the perfect pair! And Hermione, she wouldn't. He was only being the sweet guy he was, that was all._

_Oh yeah!_ Another voice started slyly. _What was he doing kissing her then? What was he_ _doing, holding her like the way he use to hold you?_ _Even sweetness has a limit. You are being so naïve!_

Ginny closed her eyes painfully as she remembered the kiss she had witnessed between Harry and Hermione. When both of them had ran out like that at Luna's birthday party, Ginny excused herself too. She wanted to comfort Hermione, wanted to tell her that Malina was only an evil witch and wasn't worth getting hurt over. But then, when she had finally caught up with them-. Oh how she wish that she had a time turner. So that she could go back and change everything. So that she had never witness the things she did. Now images of Harry and Hermione plagued her day and night. It was all that she could do to control herself and not run off to confront Harry immediately. Yet she dare not to do so, she dare not listen to Harry's reply, or Hermione's for that matter. She knew however that she would have to face them eventually and when she did- well, she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it.

_It doesn't get more twisted than this._ Ginny thought bitterly, making her way slowly towards the lake. It was quiet there; it would be a good place to think it all over.

_Why is he doing this to me?_ Ginny thought sadly. _Haven't I always been a good girlfriend to him? And why Hermione of all people?_

Ginny stepped carefully to the edge of the lake and looked across to it. The giant squid had emerged from its depth and was now floating lazily up on the surface. A small wind had picked up, making tiny waves on the surface of the lake. Ginny watched as the water hit the edge of the lake again and again.

_Another Yule Ball. Another one spent without Harry by her side._ Ginny thought depressingly. _Where is he now? Was he with Hermione? _

_Oh Harry, why are you doing this to me? _She cried softly as she crouched down and touched the cooling water. It sent chills up her spine. After all, it was a winter evening and she had forgotten her cloak back up at the castle.

_This is all Luna's fault!_ Ginny thought angrily. _If she hadn't been bothering non stop about finding a date at the last minute and going to the ball, she would be quietly sitting in her warm dormitory right now. _

Another gust of the winter air blasted its way towards Ginny. She shivered and hugged herself closer. _What else have I got now?_ She thought sadly to herself. And she wondered just how much of her life had not been based on Harry. Since she was a little girl, she had fantasized about the great Harry Potter. How she always celebrated his birthday privately, whispering to him good night discreetly. What has she got that actually belonged to her, and not Harry? Had she always lived through Harry like that?

" Then what is truly mine?" she asked herself. She leaned forward and wiggled her fingers in the water, disturbing the lake's silence. She's got nothing, nothing that truly belonged to her.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Ginny did not notice a small dark shadow underneath the water's surface. Suddenly, she felt four webbed claws closing in on her fingers. She gasped in surprise and tried to jump back. But the claws only tugged harder, causing her to trip upon the slippery riverbanks and falling headfirst into the water.

"HELP!" Ginny screamed as she struggled up onto the lake's surface. There were now many claws dragging her down and she tried hard to kick her leg, but to no avail, the grip was tight. Helplessly, she felt herself emerged into the water once more. She looked down towards her feet and found a group of horned, pale green creatures.

_Grindylows!_ She thought in panic. Now what did Lupin say about them? Oh, she wasn't paying attention during that lesson! She had been busy fantasizing about Harry!

Ginny gave another despairing kick. Maybe this is for the best. She thought sadly. Maybe this is how it's meant to be.

She was feeling quite lightheaded now from the lack of oxygen

_Good-bye Harry._ She thought sadly.

And then, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, dragging her up again. Her ankles felt bare. As she felt her head breaking the surface of the water, she gasped for breath and immediately began to cough. Her rescuer was gasping for air too as he dragged her onto the banks of the river again. She squinted her eyes. There was a shadow loaming over her.

"Ginny?" an anxious voice asked urgently. "Can you hear me?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked. She was confused. She wasn't sure what had just happened. Why was she so cold and who was this person?

"No, it's Draco," the voice answered coolly.

Ginny blinked a few times and thing slowly came into focus again. She looked up and sure enough, a dripping wet Malfoy was crouched next to her.

"How thick can you be Weaselet?" Draco asked exasperatedly. " What possessed you to come out in the dead of winter by yourself?"

"I was distracted," she said softly, sitting up. "I forgot that there were Grindylows in there. I was thinking and wasn't paying attention to what was going on."

Draco opened his mouth to start a snide reply but then looked at Ginny in concern. "Hang on, did you just admit to me that you were wrong?" he asked incredulously. This was a side of Ginny he had never seen before. She's always been fierce and witty. Some thing major was going on.

"What I mean is," he said, "Are you feeling okay? This isn't like you."

"And who are you to presume that you know me?" Ginny asked angrily. Of all the people, it had to be him that found her.

"Is this about Potter?" Draco asked cautiously. "Were you trying to kill yourself just because Potter is spending all this time with Hermione?"

"No!" Ginny answered defensively.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, yes," Ginny answered. "But I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just thinking about him, and well, I wasn't careful enough with my surroundings."

"What is this about? Are you giving up on Harry?" Draco asked softly. Strangely, he felt slightly hopeful at the possibilities of Ginny being free.

"I guess," Ginny sighed softly, a tear sliding down her face. "I mean," she gave a small sad laugh. "It's Hermione! If it were anyone else, then I'd battle it out. But it's Hermione! It's not a war I want to fight. Win or lose, there will be a loss. She's one of my best friends; she's like a sister to me." Ginny wasn't sure why she was talking to Malfoy about his but now that she had started, she found it hard to stop, so she continued, "I'm letting go. If Harry loves her, then I should be happy for them. Hermione has been through so much, she deserves someone like Harry to take care of her."

Draco looked at Ginny in disbelief. " So that's it?" He asked incredulously. " So that's the head strong Ginny Weasley. You are just going to give up?"

"What does any of this have to do with you?" Ginny wiped away her tears angrily. "This is anyone's business but yours!"

" Listen to me Ginny," Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her. " You can't let her win! You don't know Hermione like I do. Harry's a good guy and she'll destroy him! You've got to win Harry back!"

"I can't believe you are still talking about your own sister like this!" Ginny shook off his grip and glared at him. "If you were any decent, you'd be supporting her and be sabotaging me! You don't know Hermione at all! Otherwise, you wouldn't have put her through hell! She's got her heart in the right place and I just won't do it! Hermione is happy! How can you even think of asking me to take her away from that?"

"I couldn't care less about Hermione!" Draco replied impatiently. "Harry is a good friend of mine and I know Hermione is just using him. I'm afraid that Harry will get hurt. And

Ginny, you love him! You still do! Don't you?" Draco asked heatedly.

"Of course I do! And I always will," Ginny replied calmly. "But I'll do it quietly, in the background. I'm tired of fighting Draco. I've been fighting for Harry ever since I've been little. Fighting for his attention, fighting for his love. And I've had enough! I need to find myself now because I can't live on Harry. I need to find my place and to stand up on my own. But of course, I'll always be there waiting for him if he ever needs me again. If one day, he wakes up and decides that he doesn't love Hermione and wants me, then I'll give myself for him. But until then, I've got to figure out on my own what I would be giving Harry because frankly, right now I don't even know who I am without Harry."

"Don't say that!" Draco replied. "Hermione is my sister and I can tell you know that she's wrong for him. You however Ginny, I know for a fact that he did truly love you once and he can once again. You are a strong girl Ginny. You've got your values and the fierce passion all your brothers lacked in. You are not one to give up and you most definitely can't let Hermione be with Harry. This battle had just started! No one knows how things are going to end up! We have to defend what's rightfully ours, right?"

" I have nothing to defend for. Harry was never mine." Ginny said sadly, taking her eyes away from Draco and gazed across the lake. "It was all but a dream I had. Now, the dream ended and I woke up, and now I see that nothing ever belonged to me. How can I lose something that I never even had? Hermione never took anything from me. I have only myself to blame. I was too slow and I didn't seize my chance when it was my turn."

Draco's eyes softened. Feeling strangely out of character, he wrapped his arms around Ginny as she wept softly. _This is all Potter's fault!_ He thought angrily. _How can he just forget Ginny like this? _

" Please don't give up Ginny. Not just yet." Draco comforted. " Begin dreaming again. Fight it out with Hermione and may the best witch win. You are beautiful Ginny. You are smart and talented. Hermione isn't better than you in any aspect. And you've got what Hermione doesn't have. You've got my support. You have Ron's support. You have your family and your friends. We are all on your side and Hermione? She has nothing! Her own father disowned her! Listen to me Ginny. You've got to win this! You've got to win Harry back! And we can all laugh when Hermione's defeated!"

" I don't want to see Hermione defeated! What kind of a brother are you?" Ginny broke away from him, back into her defensive self again. " And I don't think I have what it takes to bring Harry back to my side. If Harry still cared about me, Hermione never would have had a chance. If Harry truly fell for Hermione, then there's nothing I can do. I should let go without another thought and happily move on with my life."

" And did you? Is this what you call letting go? Nearly drown yourself?" Draco asked.

_Should I go and fight?_ Ginny wondered, looking into Draco's silver eyes. _Do I even have a right to fight?_

H/HRH/HR/H/HRH/HRH/HR/H/HRH/HR

" How could you? You broke my sister's heart!" Ron pounded on Harry, hitting him right in the nose. Harry being unprepared, fell back in surprise. " It all started with the interview with Mandrake! I know it did! You've been spending a lot of time with Hermione haven't you? I knew Mandrake was a bad idea from the start!" Ron bellowed angrily as he shook off Draco's white dress robes. " This is all your fault! Do you know how Ginny's been the past few days?"

Before Harry could open his mouth however, the door of his room burst open and Draco walked in, looking furious.

" What is wrong with you! How could you chose Hermione over Ginny?" Draco shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"What is this? Gaining on Harry day? And do you mean choosing Hermione over Ginny? I'm not dating Ginny?" Harry asked, confused at his two best friends behavior.

"How can you say that?" Ron looked ready to murder Harry. "Ginny's been staying true to you all these years, even when you broke up with her. A promise is a promise Potter! You told her that you'll return to her when the war is over!"

"Tell me! Were you out with my sister tonight?" Draco asked, grabbing Harry's shirt roughly.

Harry felt the anger rising up inside of him. What got into those two! What right do they have to stick their noses in his own love life? " And so what if I have?" He challenged.

"I'm telling you! Stay away from Hermione! She's not a girl you want to spend your time on. You don't understand her! I'm her brother! I know her! She's like a Fire Crab. Whenever someone gets close to her, she'll cause the person to crash and burn!" Draco said angrily, letting go of Harry, pushing him back a few steps in the process.

"Strange," Harry sad darkly. "I've never heard anyone talk about their own sister like that. Ron? Do you describe Ginny as," Harry looked at Draco angrily, " Oh how did you put it? Ah yes, a Fire Crab."

"He doesn't describe Ginny like that because it wouldn't be the truth. Hermione on the other hand-" Draco stopped as Harry brought his fist down towards him.

"Listen to me Regragn! And you too Ron! Yes! I do spend a lot of time with Hermione these days! I've seen many sides of her. Her sweet side, passionate side, caring side, stubborn side, vulnerable side and strong willed side, I've seen it all! It's only when she has to deal with people like you that she turns into a Fire Crab. And you want to know why? Because the lot of you are always bothering her, leaving her with no choice but to burst into flames. All of her problems and hurt, they are connect back to you lot. I can't do anything about how you see your own sister, but I suggest you to shut your mouth if you don't want to be hexed into the next century!"

"Guys! Guys! Come on, we are all good friends!" Ron squeezed himself between Harry and Draco nervously. He turned to Harry. "We do need to sit down and talk about this, but there's no point bashing each other with hexes just yet."

"You stay out of this Weasley!" Draco pushed Ron aside and turned to Harry. "You are mad! You are already under her little spell! You keep this up and we are all going to turn into you enemies! Wake up Potter! Open you eyes and think! Who you should be with and who you shouldn't be with! It's so obvious!"

"I am awake! I can judge for myself thanks! There are millions of girls out there and I don't have the time, nor do I want to get to know them all. What in your opinion is the most worthless thing in the world can be the most previous in my heart. You stay out of my business!" Harry said heatedly, ignoring Ron also.

"If you spend time with Hermione! Then it's my business!"

"You are impossible! How is this your business! It has nothing to do with you! You don't even admit that Hermione is your sister! You are just mad that she's finally had something good in her life and that she's not crawling back to you!" Harry turned to Ron. " Ron, I'm sorry if Ginny think that I'm leaving her behind without a single word. I told her long ago that she was free to date whoever she wanted. It was her choice what she wanted to do. I did give Ginny a lot of thought and I can't control who I like and who I don't like. All I can do is apologize to her, set her straight and hope that she understands."

"I'm not sure if she wants to talk to you," Ron replied bitterly.

"Especially since you are the reason for why she almost died tonight!" Draco added angrily.

"Well- what?" Harry asked, turning his attention to Draco again.

"That's right! See if you can sleep on this Potter! Ginny almost got killed tonight by a band of Grindylows because she was too occupied with thoughts of you. I'm not sure why she was by the lake in the dead of winter in the first place but if I find that her true purpose was to hurt herself because of you, then you are a dead man!" Draco glared at Harry.

"Is she alright? Where is now?" Ron asked anxiously.

"She's fine now." Draco replied gruffly.

Ron sighed in relief. He looked at Harry seriously. "You've got to set her straight. This can't go on. As Ginny's brother, I want to beat you to a pulp but as your best friend I'm telling you to get things settled before it turns complicated. It's not a good position to be in, especially since Hermione and Ginny are good friends but you've got to break it off with one of them if you don't want trouble."

Harry nodded gratefully. "Thanks for understanding Ron," he said quietly, touched at Ron's understanding. The Ron two years ago would probably have beat him to death but not this Ron. Ron had matured now… well as matured as Ron could ever be.

"It doesn't mean you are off the hook Potter, the brother part of me is still furious at you," Ron replied gravely. He turned to Draco and began dragging him to the door. "Now you get going before you do something you might regret."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Draco said hotly.

"No, I bet you are not," Ron mumbled as he led Draco out of the Potter's Manor. "But you should go anyway. It's late and you really don't have a right to tell Harry whom he should date nor do you have the right to defend my own sister. What in the name of Merlin were you doing with her tonight?"

"I meant to check on how you were doing with Luna and decided to take a walk." Draco lied. "I heard someone screaming and found her almost drowning in the lake. You were too easy on Potter, Weasley."

"Leave!" Ron commanded in a warning tone.

Draco looked back towards the manor. "Good luck knocking some sense into that good for nothing-"

"Now!" Ron repeated.

Without another word, Draco Disapparated.

H/HRH/HR/H/HRH/HRH/HR/H/HRH/HR

"Harry, whatever you have on your mind, just come out and say it."

Harry looked at Ginny as she said this. They've been walking about the Hogwarts grounds for almost an hour now, and in utter silence too. _How should I begin?_ Harry asked himself. He looked towards her. She really was beautiful. The morning sun reflecting off her shining red hair, her eyes bearing into his own as she looked at him in question.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation," Harry started. _Better to just get to the point then._ He decided desperately. "Ginny, we've been through a lot together. You were there when I first stepped into the Wizarding World and from there; we've walked every step of the way together. We've had our good times and bad times and I believe that the place you have in my heart will never change. The times that we spent together will always be memorable to me. You are a very special girl Ginny-"

"You don't have to do this Harry," Ginny interrupted, looking down now.

"No, I do need to do this," Harry said determinately. He took her hands gently into his own. "I want you to know Ginny that our past together is something I will cherish for the rest of my life. You were there for me in that period of my life that was so confusing and plagued with so much pain. It was like I was lost in the throng of it all, but you woke me up again. You reminded me that even though I've lost, I've also gained. After Cedric's death, you were the one that brought me out of my shell and made me recognize the good things in life again. You need to know Ginny that I loved you. Every moment we had together was real to me, don't ever doubt that-"

"Please stop Harry," Ginny pleaded, looking about ready to cry. "We both know where this is going. You don't owe me anything. Three years ago, you broke up with me, with your eyes on the war alone. I was the one who never truly let go of you. Whatever Ron or even Draco may have said to you, please accept my apologies for the both of them."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. How did Ginny always know what was on his mind?

"All that I ask of you is to answer me truthfully. Just one question. Do you love Hermione?"

Harry snapped his head up at the mention of Hermione. " How- you know?"

Ginny nodded sadly. "I saw the kiss between the two of you after Luna's birthday."

_Get things settled before it turns complicated. _Ron's voice sounded clearly in Harry's mind.

"Looking Ginny," Harry began, finding it harder than he had anticipated. "Neither me nor Hermione wanted to you to find out in this way."

"Please Harry, just answer the question," Ginny searched his face for a trace of clue.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I do love her," he said. The least she deserved was the truth. "I love her beyond reason. She's all I ever think about these days and I can't live a day without seeing her. I love her more than life itself. It's like everything seemed brighter when she's around. She brought me into a world that I've never imagined and she taught me to look at the world in a different perspective. Does that answer your question?"

Ginny nodded. She wasn't crying but Harry knew that her heart was breaking. This can't be easy for her. It was certainly as hard as hell for him. But it had to be done.

"And I hope that you will find it within yourself to be happy again Ginny. I won't ever forgive myself if I've destroyed the upbeat carefree girl I came to care about," Harry said cautiously.

"I'm glad you are this open to me Harry. To hear it from you, well, it really did help a lot, filled up a lot of uncertainties I had before. Thank you," Ginny replied with a small smile. She kept on walking. " I'm not sure what Ron and Draco told you but I have a pretty good idea. Don't worry, what happened last night was never intended. I admit, I am jealous of Hermione and angry with her that she caught your attention and yes, I do wish that I were her sometimes. But love is something that no one has control over. So I give you two my greatest blessings." She stopped abruptly and turned to him. "Hermione is still one of my best friends and I don't want to lose her too. I hope that together, both of you will be able to find the happiness within eachother that the both of you have long deserved."

"You are an amazing person, Ginny," Harry breathed. He was greatly touched by her sincerity and her braveness. _A true Gryfindor through and through. _He thought fondly. _That's my Ginny._

"But it's not enough for you," Ginny replied with a sad smile. "Harry, please promise me one thing." She raised a hand and touched his cheek lovingly. The corners of her eyes were wet.

"Anything," Harry replied.

"I will love you for the rest of my life Harry," Ginny confessed. "Just like you can't help but love Hermione, I cannot stop myself from loving you. If one day in the future, things change and feelings disappear, if there ever will be such a day, remember that I'll always be here waiting for you. You will always be my Harry and I won't ever love you any less than before. Know that if you ever need me, I'll be here."

And with that, she turned and ran.

H/HRH/HR/H/HRH/HRH/HR/H/HRH/HR

"Where are we going again?" Emily asked timidly as Hermione, Harry, Anna and Armand made their way through yet another alleyway.

"We are going to see a healer, dear," Ana replied kindly. She smiled encouragingly at Emily. "You will be okay, sweetheart. Everyone is here for you."

Emily nodded slowly and proceeded on.

"She's like that sometimes," Armand explained as Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of disbelieved. "There are certain periods of time when she act normal and calm. We are not exactly sure why but it's like sometimes she understands what is wrong with her, but then she goes back into her oblivious self again."

"I'd look at this as a good sign," Harry encouraged. "Perhaps this means that whatever had happened to Emily is not as permanent nor as severe as we were lead to believe. Neville's parents were oblivious to what was going on with them for every waking moment. At least Emily show a clear conscious some parts of the time."

"I sure hope so," Armand sighed, his gaze turning towards his daughter up ahead of them.

When they finally stopped by the displayed window of Purge and Douse Ltd, Harry gave Hermione a boyish grin before leaning towards the window and whispered, looking up at the dummy, "Good morning! We are here to see Mr.Longbottom."

The dummy nodded and Hermione heard Emily gasp in surprise behind her.

"That's always my favorite part," Harry whispered in Hermione's ears as Armand and Ana took their places next to Emily and stepped through the glass.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this, but stopped immediately as she felt Harry's warm breath tickling her neck, sending a fluttery sensation down in her stomach. "Get going you," She said sternly, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him through the glass.

She had only been in St.Mungols once, when her younger sister Luneta had become extremely sick and an overwhelming sadness came over her she took around her surroundings. She could remember this place perfectly, and what a horrible place it was. Images of Luneta's unmoving body lying on the bed flashed in her mind.

"Are you alright? Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her in concern. "You are very pale."

"I'm fine," Hermione reassured, following him towards a set of double doors.

"It will be on the fourth floor," Harry explained as he led the rest up the winding staircases. As they climbed, Harry deliberately slowed down to talk to Hermione in private.

"Err, I went and saw Ginny yesterday," Harry started nervously.

Hermione stiffened at this. "And?" she asked quietly as if afraid to hear Harry's reply.

"Well, she was really nice about it," Harry sighed. "Which made it three times harder to get everything out. She told me that she understood and that she's not mad at either of us. She even wished us well."

Hermione bit her lips. "Anything else?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"No," Harry lied. Somehow, he knew that the last bit of what Ginny had said wouldn't go down too well with Hermione.

"Merlin, does it feel this bad for you too?" Hermione groaned softly, turning to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"That's Ginny," Hermione smiled sadly. "The girl you'd love to hate but can't. Merlin, I almost wish that she'd get mad at us. It'd be so much more easier that way."

"I'm sort of glad she didn't," Harry admitted. "I had enough people punching me in the face these days," he added jokingly.

Hermione's expression softened. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! If it's this hard for me, I can't imagine what you are going through right now!"

"It's okay, I had a good nurse to fix me up later on," Harry laughed.

Hermione blushed as he said this and playfully swatted him on the arm. "Don't get use to it Potter," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She giggled again as Harry placed a hand over his heart, feigning a hurt expression on his face. " Get up there!" she chided him as they came to a stop on the fourth landing.

Harry grinned again before grabbing her hands, pulling her along with him as they caught up with the Wiltons.

"This way," Harry said as he led them through a corridor of a throng of people, patients and nurses alike.

"Hermione? Why are we here? It's all weird! Let's go home!" Emily pleaded as she stole a look to her right, where a man near his forties was doing a kind of weird jig.

"Don't worry, he's just another patient, he won't hurt you," Hermione comforted, tearing Emily's attention away from the man.

Emily nodded timidly and proceeded on walking again.

"Here we are," Harry said in a cheerful tone, stopping at a set of doors at the far down side the corridor. He turned the doorknob carefully and peeked inside.

"Harry!" Hermione head a male voice exclaim from inside the room. Harry smiled encouragingly at Emily as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let everyone pass.

"Harry! How long has it been! It's so good to see you!" a rounded face man with short brown hair greeted them warmly.

"Hello Neville!" Harry smiled, clapping the man on the back.

"Everyone," he turned to Hermione and the Wiltons. "This is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Ana and Armand Wilton and this, this is their daughter, Emily. Lastly, over here," he said pulling Hermione over, " This is Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Longbottom," Hermione shook Neville's hand, smiling genuinely.

"Likewise. And please, call me Neville. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

Neville replied good-naturedly.

"Well, actually, Hermione is my girlfriend," Harry grinned as he corrected Neville.

Hermione felt herself growing hot but strangely giddy as Harry said this. She was his girlfriend. His girlfriend!

Neville's eyes widened in surprise, but he recovered quickly. "Well then, shall we get down to business? If you would have a seat, Ms." Neville said calmly, indicating Emily to a comfortable looking chair in front of his desk.

Emily gave Hermione a questioning glance and Hermione nodded in reply. Turning back to Neville, she sat down carefully, her eyes cast down.

Harry walked over to Hermione and placed a gentle arm around her. "You okay?" he whispered.

Nodding gratefully, Hermione gave Harry's other hand a squeeze before turning her attention back to Emily.

"What is you name Ms.?" Neville asked calmly as he sat down behind his desk and fixed Emily with a soft stare.

Emily fidgeted in her chair. "Its-Emily- E-Emily Wilton," she finally stuttered.

"How old are you Emily?" Neville asked.

"How old am I?" Emily muttered to herself. "How old," she twisted around in her chair and asked Ana nervously. "How old am I?"

"You've just turned nineteen, dear," Ana replied.

"Please, Mrs.Wilton, I wish for Emily to answer on her own," Neville addressed Ana gently. He turned back to Emily. "Do you know why you are here?"

Emily took a moment to reply but finally opened her mouth. "I'm sick." She said softly. "I'm very very sick. I came here to see a healer. I get in troubles all the time and I need to be stopped."

"Why do you cause so much trouble?" Neville asked.

"I- I need to run away. They are all chasing me!" Emily said, her eyes wide.

"Who's chasing after you?" Neville asked curiously.

"Who? Who? Everyone! Everyone is after me! They are all after my son too! My little son! And I don't know why! You've got to help me! Don't let me get my son!" Emily looked around wildly. "Where is my baby? Where is he?" she jumped up suddenly.

"Emily? It's okay, calm down!" Ana grabbed a hold of her as Armand grabbed onto her other arm.

"Let go of me! Let go! I've got to go and save my baby!" Emily screamed. "Please! I beg you not to hurt him! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Mr.Longbottom, we need to get her home," Armand apologized, still trying to restrain her daughter.

Neville nodded. "Okay, I think I have enough to go at the moment. Just a few questions and then you can go."

"So does she have a chance of coming back to normal?" Hermione asked. She couldn't retrain herself anymore. She needed to know.

Neville smiled at her. " Of course, there is always a chance of returning to normal. It just takes time, that's all. We will need to find the reason behind her fear. This running away thing, we'll need to figure out what that's about. What do you all think is the source that left Emily in this state?"

"Well, we can guess it's because she lost her child," Hermione replied sadly before anyone could. "She had a son when she was sixteen. The child died before he reached a year old and then, Emily became like this."

Neville nodded sympathetically. "I see, then who's the father of the child? Where is he now?"

Hermione thought hard. "I'm not sure. Come to think of it, I don't thin-, Mr.Wilton, you've never mentioned who Emily's child's father was? Who is it?"

Mr.Wilton looked surprised at this question. He composed himself however, looking rather angry. "I'm sorry, Ms.Regragn, but this is something I will never reveal. I think we should go now! " He looked at Ana and Emily and then stormed from the room.

Ana shot Hermione an apologetic smile before following him.

Hermione stared after him. She was speechless. Armand Wilton had never lost his cool with her. Just what is going on?

"Do you know what happened to the child's father at least?" Neville asked gently.

Hermione shook her head. How could she have never thought of asking this? "Emily was never married," she said. " I can only guess that the man abandoned her because he didn't want to face the responsibilities."

"Hmm. You know, perhaps the child is only a trigger. I think the child's father might be the true reason to Emily's state. Does she talk about the man often?" Neville asked thoughtfully.

A strange realization hit Hermione. "Never, she's never mentioned the child's father."

Neville nodded. "It's a bit strange isn't it? She remembers the child but not the child's father. But of course, cases like hers always include a kind of memory loss." Neville paced behind his desk. "Usually, the patient takes the most painful part of their memory and throw it away, put it in the back of their mind and tries to forget that period of their life. However, sometimes, when we help them find those memories again, they return to normal."

"Really? We just have to make Emily remember?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"It should rectify most of the time. Though of course, I cannot be a hundred percent sure. I usually treat cases that were caused by magic you see, and Emily's case is entirely different. Her state is caused by a combination of fear, sadness and shock. I suppose it will be a good try though. Oh and one more question, is Emily capable of magic?"

With a sinking feeling, Hermione realized just how little she knew of Emily. She shook her head again. "I'm not sure. You see, when Emily was little, she was a servant girl in John Regragn's household, so naturally, and it was impossible for anyone to have taught her magic. Yet I think Mrs.Wilton had mentioned me in passing that sometimes Emily mutters simple incantations under her breath. I've never really seen her perform magic though."

Neville nodded. "Well can you find out that for me? Then I think we will be able to figure out what we should do next."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Neville. I guess we should go."

"Very well, I'll see you all soon," Neville nodded.

"Thanks Neville," Harry grinned gratefully. "Tell your parents hi for me will you?"

"Will do Harry," Neville smiled.

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and left the room to find the Wiltons waiting outside.

"Armand, please, will you tell me who the child's father is?" Hermone pleaded as they made their way back out of St. Mungo's.

"Please Ms.Regragn, do not ask this of me. It's the one thing that I am determined to take to my grave!" Mr.Wilton said sternly, not looking at Hermione.

"But if it can help make Emily better, why not? Do you not want her to get better?" Hermione asked.

"Not at that price," Armand replied.

Hermione opened her mouth again but Harry took a hold of her hand again and gave a squeeze.

"Hermione, if Mr.Wilton is unwilling to answer, then just let it go. At least for now," Harry whispered softly.

Unwillingly but knowing that he was right, Hermione nodded.

_I will find out though,_ she vowed to herself. _If it was the last thing that I do, I will find out and then the one responsible is going to pay._

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review for the humble author. Tell me anything. Was it bad? Was it good? What was your favorite part. Do you like chocolate ice cream? Anything! Oh and feel free to suggest what I could have done differently. Until next time, Hasta luego!


	22. The Big Reveal

Disclaimer: The world of HP belongs Ms

Disclaimer: The world of HP belongs Ms. J.K.Rowling. The lyrics are contributed by me, please do not steal. :-)

A/N: Yes it's been a long time, no I was not murdered (don't get any ideas!) and here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I had the hardest time writing the beginning of this chapter and I think it shows. Oh well, I think you've all waited long enough; it'll just have to do. I do hope that the length of this one makes up for my long absence. 

Special Thanks: A whooping thank you goes out to the awesome **BlackDemonAngel, Harry's My Boy and Mia Kyra Callwel**. Sorry guys that I spent so long on this chapter hope you like it and thanks for sticking with the story.

**Special Announcement**: I would like to put the spotlight on **HarmoniousPie, **the author who brought you "The Violet Rose" and "Mistletoe Always Works". She has agreed to BETA for this particular story. I am really excited to be able to work with her and you can all thank her for no longer having to put up with my horrible typos and whatnot. _(Beta note: Awwwww…I'm blushing. I'm the one who should be excited as Lola is a great author!)_

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter Twenty-Two- The Big Reveal**

Breathlessly, Hermione exited the stage. She never got tired of this. Some may have looked down on her job, but in the past few months, she had learned that there was truly nothing shameful about working at the Witches & Whiskeys. She took pride in her work and the gold she received at the end of the day was hers alone. She had worked for it, and for the first time, she felt completely free.

­

"You were wonderful!" Harry's handsome face popped up beside hers as she managed to catch her breaths and turned towards the narrow corridor that led to her dressing room.

"Harry!" Hermione grinned in spite of herself and launched into his arms. "Did you like the show?"

"It was brilliant! As usual," Harry breathed in Hermione's left ear, sending chills up her spine. "That bloke in the rain you were singing about, he wouldn't happen to have anything to do with me now, would he?"

"Oh?" Hermione giggled slightly before peering innocently up at Harry. "See the resemblance, have you?"

"Resemblance?" Harry pretended to be surprised. "Your lyrics just about screamed my name. How did you put it? Then out of the rain you came, changing my perspective of everything…" Harry repeated in a singsong voice. "Why Ms. Regragn, I didn't know you felt this way, I am honored!"

Hermione stopped laughing at the mention of her name. She looked around cautiously before glaring half-hearted at Harry. "That's Ms. Granger, Potter!"

"Oh! Right," Harry grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot, hard to keep track of, you know."

"Wait here, I'll go inside and change, and then we'll go," Hermione commanded, stopping at her dressing room.

Harry grinned foolishly as Hermione closed the door quietly behind her. _She'll be the end_ _of me,_ he thought foggily, stilled fixated on the spot Hermione had been moments before. So this was what it felt like, this was exactly how his father had felt when he married his mother. Had James ­

Potter felt this helpless too? Harry wondered and mentally reminded himself to ask the next time his father was around. 

Having the world's most celebrated Aurors as parents did have its disadvantages. For instance, the pressure people bestowed on him were more than he can bear. For another, he never could be sure if girls liked him for himself or if they just wanted his inheritance. But most of all, with both of his parents often on missions, sometimes undercover in a distant country for months at a time, Harry find himself missing his childhood days more and more. A time when Lily would stay home to take care of him while his father came home to the both of them every night. 

But Harry was also very proud of his parents, and utterly grateful. Despite his defeat of Lord Voldemort when he was only a year old, his parents had somehow managed to give him a somewhat normal childhood. It was only when Voldemort returned in his fourth year did things take a turn for the worse as his mother, Lily Potter decided to once again join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and also the Order of Phoenix.

"Harry? You're spacing out again," Hermione looked up at Harry in concern as she returned in her normal robes and found Harry dazed and staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hermione," Harry jumped when Hermione brought him out of his reverie. He quickly stepped through the door and closed it quietly behind him. "Let's get you home."

Whispering softly, Hermione locked the door and then followed Harry to a life size portrait of Simon Mandrake behind Hermione's couch. Leaning close, Hermione sang quietly, "'Cause I can't fight destiny, when destiny has already triumphed over me."

The Mandrake in the portrait smiled and nodded. "Good night then, Hermione," he said good-naturedly before the portrait swung forward and revealed a dark tunnel.

"Ladies first?" Harry stepped side to let Hermione pass. 

­

"Don't hold that against me," Hermione crept into the tunnel, holding out her wand to cast a light in front of herself.

"I must say," Harry commented as he followed Hermione through the tunnel. "This certainly reminds me of my days at Hogwarts. My dad and his friends, they once created this amazing map called the Marauder's Map. It showed loads of secret passageways that Hogwarts had. I spent half of my magical education years exploring the different tunnels and trapdoors with Ron. We even managed to add some of our own findings. Dad was ecstatic when he found out." Harry smiled at the memory as they came to the end of the tunnel, the back of the Witches & Whiskey. 

Hermione frowned at Harry under the streetlights. "What were you doing in deep tunnels when you should have been studying? How did you pass your exams? Why weren't you in the library?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. "Studying? Come on Hermione! School isn't just for studying, my dad never studied when he went to school and I got by exams okay. Sure I didn't get full marks often, but then again, Dad thinks that it's healthier that way. Mum wasn't as pleased though," and this Harry frowned, feeling a little guilty when Lily Potter found that Harry did not make it as a Prefect.

"Exactly!" Hermione huffed. "If you had spent more time studying, you would have gotten full marks more often!"

"What is it with us Potters and falling in love with bookworms?" Harry asked, peering at the skies.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked indigently, half offended but half exhilarated. He was in love with her? That was the first time that Harry had ever admitted to being in love with her.

"I'm only kidding!" Harry laughed. "Loosen up Hermione. Really, school isn't as a big deal as you make it to be."

"Well now, I wouldn't know, would I?" Hermione said darkly without thinking. She caught her breath however when she realized what she had just brought up. Her words seem to be hanging and echoing around her. I wouldn't know, would I? I wouldn't know, would I?

Harry stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I-I sometimes forget that we come from such different worlds," he said regretfully.

"It's always easy to forget," Hermione replied sadly, and then realizing what she had just said, she snapped her head back up in horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean you!"

"It's alright," Harry comforted her gently. "I know, you meant Mr. Regragn."

Hermione bit her lips in uncertainty. "I really appreciate this. You know, you coming here to keep me company every day. It makes things so much easier to face."

"No problem," Harry grinned. "I enjoy spending time with you."

Hermione blushed at this. She averted her eyes, fixing instead on a spot on Harry's left shoulder. Something shiny moved there as Hermione stared.

"Look, a stowaway," Hermione smiled and gently reached up to cup her hands around a shiny beetle on Harry's left shoulder. In slow motion, Hermione moved her arms in front of her and released the little creature. "See you, little guy."

"Shall we then?" Harry extended his hand towards Hermione.

­

Gratefully, Hermione placed her hand in his, and in a blink of an eye, they vanished.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/Hr/Hr/H/Hr

When Hermione first opened her eyes the next morning, she found herself strangely giddy. It took her a few seconds to remember the events of the previous night. Harry loved her; he cared about her, truly cared! Sitting up with a large grin on her face, Hermione hummed as she got out of bed and walked over to her closet. _What to wear?_ She thought to herself absentmindedly, her fingers trailing over the few articles of clothing she owned. Quickly deciding on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, Hermione dressed and walked out of her bedroom 

"Morning Mum!" she greeted Elizabeth brightly. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Elizabeth peered suspiciously at Hermione. "What are you up to?" 

Caught off guard, Hermione looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been this cheerful since you got your Hogwarts letter. What is it Hermione?" Elizabeth asked curiously. 

"I'm just, you know, happy," Hermione covered up lamely. In a futile attempt to make it more convincing, she added, "You know, everything is looking up. I've finally got a job; all of our debt has been repaid. We made it, got through the hard times."

Elizabeth nodded at Hermione, having found Hermione's explanation satisfactory. "Well at any case, I'm glad you are happy again."

­

"I am, Mother," Hermione replied sincerely; glad to have something that she didn't have to lie about.

"Well then, where are you off to now?" Elizabeth asked as Hermione grabbed a muffin with one hand and pocketed her keys with the other.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Hermione replied. "I haven't visited Ginny in a long time so I thought we might catch up a little today. She doesn't have any class this morning."

"Alright then, have fun!" Elizabeth nodded.

"See you later Mum!" Hermione waved, smiled brightly and Disapparated.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

_Alright Hermione! You have to do this! Ginny is your best friend. Surely she'll understand! Besides! Harry said that she was perfectly fine with it! It will be fine! _Hermione repeated these words to herself again and again as she slowly slugged her way towards the Hogwarts gates. 

Though terrified of the confrontation that would occur between herself and Ginny, Hermione also knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. Prolong it any longer and she might as well kiss her friendship with Ginny good-bye.

Guessing that Ginny would be in the library, Hermione turned and walked briskly towards the familiar direction. She had only made it half way across the school courtyard however when she spotted Ginny Weasley, walking towards her, talking animatedly to a blond Gryffindor that Hermione didn't know. 

­

Taking a deep breath and forcing herself forward, Hermione heard herself ask in a tentative voice, "Ginny?"

Ginny seem to freeze and then turned towards her. Just as Hermione had feared, her eyes suddenly turned cold. The smile there moments before when she was talking to the blond vanished. "Yes, Hermione?" Ginny challenged coolly.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked, and sneaking a glance at the blond Gryffindor's obviously curious expression, hastily added, "Privately?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," Ginny stated calmly, turning away.

"Wait Ginny. Please, just hear me out," Hermione pleaded, grabbing Ginny's arm to stop the other girl from walking away.

"Let go Hermione!" Ginny snapped and she turned back furiously with so much venom in her eyes that Hermione let go of Ginny's arm instinctively in alarm. "I don't want to talk to you or even see you, Hermione! Now clear out of here if you know what's good for you!"

"No," Hermione felt calm as she said this. Though she understood why Ginny was so upset, she was also shocked to see Ginny acting this way. Where was the sweet girl that she saw as her little sister? "Ginny, we are going to have to settle this sooner or later," Hermione continued, "I've given you plenty of time to cope. I know you are mad, but we do need to talk about this."

"Plenty of time to cope? PLENTY OF TIME TO COPE?" Ginny repeated in clear disbelief. "Gee, I've only had my best friend steal away my boyfriend! Why should I be mad? Even if I've confessed to her that he was the best thing that ever happened to me. The one guy who was sweet and nice and made me feel special. I've only been in love with him my whole entire life, and just when he finally began to notice me, you pop up and take him away. Now why would I be mad?"

­

Hermione could feel the heat on her cheeks as she felt the stares of everyone around the courtyard. 

"Ginny, this isn't the place. Let's go somewhere else, then we'll sort this all out," Hermione pleaded.

Ginny looked around furiously. "Fine!" she snapped and started walking away without another sparing glance.

Sighing slightly, Hermione smiled weakly at the blond Gryffindor before quickly catching up to Ginny.

Ginny led Hermione past the greenhouse, the vegetable patch and stopped at a shady spot under a tree by the lake.

"Well?" Ginny whipped around suddenly once they have stepped into the proximity of the shade. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hermione was becoming annoyed. Yes, she was wrong for going behind Ginny's back, but technically, Ginny wasn't even with Harry at the time. And besides, it was not as if she fell in love with Harry on purpose. Hermione had no intention in the beginning to even like Harry as a friend. It wasn't something she could control. Was Ginny waiting for some kind of apology? For Merlin's sake, she, Hermione hadn't done anything wrong!

"Ginny, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Harry and myself," Hermione worded what she was saying carefully, hoping to calm the fierce redhead down. "I never meant for you to get hurt, and honestly, I didn't intend to even like Harry at first. Harry and I, we both hope that you'll be able to forgive us."

­

"Oh I forgive Harry," Ginny sneered. "He's as innocent as a guy gets. I know he would never dream of hurting me. But you Hermione, you knew how I felt about him! I told you that I loved him and planned on marrying him! And what do you do? You disregard that entirely when some guy finally decides to pay some attention to you. You- you are a whore, and you're no different from all those other women in that prostitute house you work for!"

Hermione took a step back in shock. Ginny had never spoken to her like this. How dare she! 

"How dare you!" Hermione retorted, her voice rising to match Ginny's. "You know that I only sing there! My purpose is completely pure! You know that I have no other choice but to work there!"

"Oh? So you don't enjoy the feeling of all those drunken men goggling at you every night?" Ginny asked. "That's exactly how you've got Harry under your little spell, isn't it? You are a disgrace, Regragn! And guess what? Sooner or later, Harry is going to see through your little act, and then he's going to dump you like the trash you are!"

Hot white flashed anger surged through Hermione. "What's the matter Ginny? Jealous of me? That you've been pining away at Harry since you were eleven and I managed to capture his attention in merely a few days?" 

As soon as the words had left Hermione's mouth, she regretted it. But there was no point taking it back now, and Ginny looked ready to kill.

"Get out of here!" Ginny breathed dangerously. "Get out of my sight! Hogwarts does not welcome you! No decent place will ever welcome you! You can just go and rot for all I care!"

Holding back her tears, Hermione quickly turned and ran. A part of her still couldn't believe it as she turned her back on Ginny Weasley, and another a part of her was still processing the fact that she had just lost her best and only friend, Ginny Weasley.

­

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked in concern when Hermione had messed up on her glamour charm for the third time that night.

"I'm sorry Harry, what did you say?" Hermione looked up, a lost look in her eyes.

"I said," Harry repeated, getting off Hermione's couch and towards Hermione's dresser, where she sat with her wand out, slightly frustrated with herself, "Are you feeling alright? You seem distracted."

"Oh," Hermione laughed nervously. "I'm fine. Great! Never Better!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh! Alright!" Hermione sighed, deflating under Harry's gaze. "It's Ginny. I- I went to speak to her today."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You didn't!"

"I did," Hermione admitted in a small voice.

"And?" Harry asked incredulously.

"She was ready to spell me into dust," Hermione replied dully.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Oh Hermione, that was probably not the smartest thing you've ever done."

"But I had to!" Hermione explained. "She's- I mean, she was my best friend! I was already felt bad enough that I waited all this time to confront her."

Harry shook his head again. "It's complicated Hermione. You don't know Ginny like I do."

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I guess part of it is my fault," Harry sighed. "You see, when we broke up in my sixth year, I didn't really end things. I only told her that we shouldn't see each other for the time being, and at the time I did mean it." Harry sneaked a look at Hermione then cautiously continued. "At the time, I did mean it because I truly cared about her."

"Oh," Hermione voiced, trying to sound indifferent.

"Well, things change," Harry added hastily. "Three years passed by and I grew up. What I wanted three years ago and what I want now are two complete different things. You could even say complete opposites. And even though I no longer feel much for Ginny, I've never found the courage to confront her about it, partly because I still care about her, as a friend and a little sister. So, I just sort of played along with everything she threw at me. It's my fault; I should have been less subtle about things. I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's not your fault," Hermione gently laid a hand on Harry's arm in reassurance. "Don't blame yourself, I should have gone to her when I first met you, but I was afraid too. It's no one's fault but mine, Harry. I knew it would end up this way, yet I still allowed it to happen."

­

"Let's forget this, Hermione," Harry comforted. "I guess both of us are at fault, but let's try to make it up to her in some way."

"I'm not exactly sure that she wants to be anywhere near us at the moment," Hermione muttered grumpily. She pointed her wand at herself one last time and her hair lightened, her features grew more defined. With a sigh of relief, Hermione stood up, smoothed over the wrinkles in her silk dressing gown and looked at Harry.

"So? How do I look?"

Harry tilted his head a little, and when he spoke next, there was a hint of laughter in his voice. "Dunno, I think your eyes were a little closer together last night."

Hermione turned around to examine her handiwork and when she found that her eyes were just as they always were, she turned around. "Very funny, Potter."

"I thought it was," Harry replied with a grin. "Ever since I found out that your appearance was a glamour, I've been dying to say something along those lines."

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturally. "I don't have any time for your antics now, Harry. I'm up next," She rose from her chair in front of the mirror and walked towards the door.

Harry quickly jumped off the couch and followed, but Hermione stopped him.

"I think that it'd be best if you remain here Harry," Hermione began in a worried tone. "I've been thinking and I don't think that you, hanging out with someone like me would do your reputation any good. If the media knew, they'd have a field day. Maybe you should lay low until I look like myself again."

­

"But I want to hear you sing!" Harry protested. 

"Well then, at least go out in the audience! Quit hanging around backstage. Some of the women that work here are real gossipers," Hermione replied impatiently, a small frown on her face as she remembered the exchange between two fellow Witches & Whiskeys workers. 

_She was early that night, hoping to mull things over in the comfort of her dressing room. However, when she had reached out to turn the doorknob that particular night, she heard shuffling behind the door. Someone on the other side of the door was giggling while another was speaking in a high, girly voice._

"_Harmony Granger does have a patron! Didn't you know? She only gives service to one single person, Mr. Harry Potter!"_

"_Harry Potter comes to the Witches & Whiskeys?" another, younger voice sounded between giggles. "How come I've never seen him?"_

"_And why would you have?" the other voice replied. "He's a celebrity. He doesn't want other people to know that he enjoys hanging around here! It would soil his hero image! But I've heard from Liz, who as you know, is the stage manager, saying that he hangs around the backstage all the time. And when Harmony finishes singing, they would always_ _disappear together for the rest of the night. No one knows how or when they leave the Witches & Whiskeys but Harry Potter always walks Harmony Granger in here after the show, then they simply disappear."_

"_Oh how romantic! They're like star crossed lovers!" the younger of the two voices sighed._

"_Oh please!" the older voice scoffed. "I don't think their relationship will last very long. Why would he, a high society gentleman pick her? It's obvious that Harry Potter is only taking some time off from his real girlfriend! That's Ginny Weasley."_

"_Yeah right! Aren't the Weasley's a poor family? I heard they broke up ages ago!"_

"_I don't know. I heard Ginny Weasley is really pretty and she's a Quidditch player. Plus she's the sister of his best friend and they've know each other forever."_

_Hermione had heard enough at that moment. She whipped out her wand, quickly cast the glamour spell over herself and opened the door._

_The two young girls, who were evidently cleaning her room, froze in surprise at the sight of her in the doorway._

"_Miss Granger! We weren't expecting you this soon!" the older one was the first to speak. A fake smile was plastered over her face as she quickly gathered her dustpan and broom and headed for the door._

"_We won't be bothering you now, have a good show tonight," the younger one said as she too gathered her things, following the older of the girls._

"—but I don't want to! I like it when I get to greet you when you get off the stage," Harry was saying.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She glared up at Harry. "Are you always this difficult?"

"Me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course you!" Hermione tried to keep the stern look on her face, but couldn't help laughing a little when she realize the irony of it all. Turning her attention back on Harry however, she tried sounding angry again. "Are you going or not?"

"Alright, alright!" Harry raised a hand in defeat. "I'll go retreat back to my usual place in the crowd. You sure are a bossy one!"

Hermione childishly stuck her tongue out at Harry and he chucked in reply.

"Have a good time out there," he leaned in, a little more serious now and dropped a short kiss on her lips.

"Uh-huh," Hermione replied distractedly, a faraway look in her eyes as Harry pulled away. When her head cleared a bit however, she glared at Harry again. "Stop looking so self satisfied! And how many times do I have to tell you? Not here, when people can see!"

"Oh come on, admit it, you can't resist my Potter charms," Harry elbowed Hermione playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can't resist my cat Crookshank's charms either," Hermione stuck her nose up in the air. "But that doesn't mean I let him use my bedside table as a claw sharpening tool."

Harry, who waved aside her last comment, lean forward so that there was no space left between the two of them. "So? What did you overhear your fellow employees gossiping about?"

Hermione pushed him back and glared at him again.

­

"I know, I know, I'm leaving," Harry retreated quickly and turned to go.

Smiling slightly, Hermione turned the other way and prepared herself for another night at the Witches & Whiskeys.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

John Regragn walked briskly through the doors of Witches & Whiskeys. He couldn't believe this! This was preposterous! The girl wouldn't dare! Yet, truly, as much as John hated to admit it, John could identify a large part of Hermione with himself, and he knew, in desperate times, he would also be willing to sacrifice everything. 

Waving away the attendant that had immediately rushed to his side, offering him various kinds of drinks, John sat down in the back of the stage room, scanning the crowds carefully, a habit of an Auror.

He spotted Simon Mandrake right away, conversing furiously with Mundungus Fletcher on the right of the stage. John's eyes narrowed in disapproval. There was no one else in the Wizarding World that was as unpredictable as Simon Mandrake. He was a businessman, and thus served both the light and dark side. Yet John couldn't stand that kind of man, for Simon Mandrake was the kind of man that you could never trust, one that overlooks anybody and anything in order to preserve his own best interest. There were rumors that Mandrake was a Death Eater, for he has had his share of dark dealings, yet there are others who believe Mandrake as a good man. John believed both of these theories, and all in all, decided that he would have to be careful when dealing with Simon. 

His eyes swept over the rest of the guests and landed on a captivated young man, Harry Potter. John scowled. So far, the story was becoming more and more realistic. He could not act yet, not without more proof. He needed to see the girl himself. Following Harry's unblinking gaze, John turned his attention towards the stage. His stomach turned when he recognized the girl. It was the same one from the photograph. His hands reached into his cloak and withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Raising it up to the light, John compared the picture of the girl on the front page to the one on stage. The very same person. 

Still finding it hard to believe, John tucked the paper back inside his cloak and watched. The girl on stage had finished the song she was currently singing. The voice was hers, so was her stance and the way she smiled. But how dare she! He didn't believe that she would stoop this low. Yet John knew the girl, had watched her grow up. There was no mistake in the way the girl on the stage held herself. Fighting an internal battle inside, John forced his attention back to the girl.

"And now, I bring you my very last song for the night," the girl, of which the newspaper referred to as Harmony spoke, in what John could detect as a hesitant voice. "It's an old favorite and I'm sure everyone here present had heard this song on the Wizard Wireless growing up. I give you, Memories!"

John's thudding heart came to an abrupt stop. His eyes widened as he sucked in a long breath. The familiar music drifted over. Yes, the girl would definitely remember this song. He remembered when he used to hang on to the words of that song, while she sat opposite him, staring up at him in those uncomprehending eyes. She used to wonder why that particular song was so special to him, in which he answered that it just was. And she would give him a funny look before hopping off the chair and leaving his study. 

Shaking off the image of the young brown-haired girl, John closed his eyes painfully, letting the familiar words of the song wash over him.

"_**Hear me catch my breath**_

_**Yet another endless day**_

_**A glimpse of the past**_

_**Nothing'll ever be okay**_

_**Time is running back**_

_**Straying from its track**_

_**Bring me closer**_

_**To memories."**_

John smiled behind his closed eyelids. 

_She was there again, in the back garden, where she always was. She was wearing a velvet red dress, leaning close to a rose bush, her fingers lingering on its soft petals. Her brown dark curls fell perfectly in place and her soft, red lips curved into a delighted smile as she turned around, her gaze falling on a dirty boy dressed in an oversized traveling cloak. The boy, around the age of 17 was running happily towards her, waving his arms around wildly. She dropped the blood red roses she was examining in her hands moments before and gathered up the skirts of her dress, running to greet him. _

"_**The hands of history**_

_**Our story, never told**_

_**I'll give it all back now**_

_**If I had your hand to hold**_

_**The wings of fate**_

_**Fought to keep us apart**_

_**We were forever doomed**_

_**Right from the very start."**_

_The two meet in the middle of the garden. The girl launched herself onto the boy and the boy enclosed his grimy arms around her. The girl sighed in contentment. "I've missed you," she said, snuggling up to the boy's chest._

"_I've missed you too," the boy replied tenderly. "The last two weeks have been almost unbearable. How are you? Does your father suspect us?"_

_­_

_The girl shook her head in reply. "No, but he's getting more and more impatient with me. He wants to marry me off soon. I don't know how long I can bear this. Take me away with you, let's run away together! Let's do it now! We can travel far away from it all. Start a life together in a distant land. Never have to look back on this."_

"_**The promises I've kept**_

_**You weren't there to see**_

_**I can't reach the other side**_

_**Where you roam free**_

_**If only you could see me now**_

_**Won't you smile for me on last time**_

_**Taking me back**_

_**To Memories.**_

_The boy was silent. "Are you willing to throw away your inheritance, you family, your status all for me?"_

_The girl looked up at him. "Haven't I made myself perfectly clear? Yes! I am willing! I've been ready for this since the first time my father hired you. John, I love you!"_

The scene vanished as John felt his eyes moistening. He fought with his mind, pushing the memory back into the depth of his head. _Not now!_ He screamed at himself. He had business to take care of! He looked back towards the stage and studied the girl carefully. If what he read was true, it was only a glamour charm. Though the girl, as far as he know did not receive a magical education, she would have had enough to go on. All Regragns were taught magic at a very young age. She understood the basics and if she really wanted to, she could have taught herself the more advanced magic. 

"_**The hands of history**_

_**­**_

_**Our story, never told**_

_**I'd give it all back now**_

_**If I had your hand to hold**_

_**The wings of Fate**_

_**Fought to keep us apart**_

_**We were forever doomed**_

_**Right from the very start."**_

John watched as Harmony bowed as all around him, thunderous applause erupted. Harmony smiled, her eyes fixed on the crowd. John followed her gaze, his own attention once brought upon Harry Potter, who was standing up, pushing his way towards the front of the stage. Watch his retreating figure, John made up his mind. He quickly conjured up a piece of parchment, scribbled a message and folded it neatly into a rectangle. Calling over the nearest attendant, John slipped him a Galleon and a word, to which the attendant bowed and backed away. Content, John slumped down onto his chair and waited.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

"It just isn't the same!" Harry complained, hopping onto Hermione's couch and stretching out his arms lazily. "I feel like I'm sharing you with everyone else out there."

"Oh Harry, we've talked about this. You can't keep hanging around backstage. That's for performers only!"

Hermione looked at the reflection of Harry in her mirror and caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh don't even think about it!" she exclaimed, half guessing what he would say next.

­

"Do I have to audition?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No, because Witches & Whiskeys is not hiring at the moment," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Awwwww, that's just too bad. I guess I'll just take your job instead."

"Dream on, Potter," Hermione wiggled out of his embrace and picked up her wand, taking off her glamour and then proceeded to taking the pins out of her hair.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Hermione snatched up her wand in alarm. 

Giving Harry a warning look, she called, "Who is it?"

"Miss Granger, I have a note for you from one of the guests," an unfamiliar voice answered on the other side of the door.

"Um, hang on, I'll be right there," Hermione struggled with her wand as she cast the glamour charm once again. Checking that Harry was safely out of sight, she walked calmly to the door and opened it. 

"Here you go Miss," a wizard in a Witches & Whiskeys attendant uniform handed Hermione a folded piece of parchment."

"Thank you," Hermione beamed, taking the note.

The attendant blushed under Hermione's attention and scuffed away.

Laughing, Hermione closed the door and caught sight of Harry crawling out from behind the couch.

"So? Who is it from this time?" he asked teasingly, trying to snatch the note from her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hermione closed her fist around the small piece of paper. "Not after the last time I allowed you to read a guest's notes."

"He was hitting on you!" Harry retorted defensively. "And the last time I checked, you were my girlfriend."

"And I still will be after I read this rubbish. Leave me alone Harry! What do you want me to do? Ignore the guests? Mandrake wouldn't be so happy about that. Humor me, will you?" Hermione sat down and unfolded the piece of paper.

Her eyes widened as she read the few words written. 

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned as Hermione's face turned completely white.

Hermione's hands shook and the note fell from her hand. 

"Hermione? What is it?" Harry reached down to pick up the note, and then scooted closer to Hermione.

Hermione heard her voice shaking as she said these next few words. "My father is here."

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

Feeling much like a teenager caught while sneaking out of her bedroom window, Hermione slowly made her way through the crowd, scanning it for any sign of John Regragn. She couldn't believe it, why was he here? And how did he know? Who had betrayed her secret?

"I still think you should have came out with your glamour on, Hermione," Harry whispered in her ears as they winded through many dancing couples, all stopping to gawk at Harry as they passed. "There could have been a chance that he doesn't know it's you and only wanted to talk to Harmony."

"First of all Harry, John isn't that kind of person. He hates Witches & Whiskey and wouldn't come here if he could help it. So his presence here can't possibly be a coincidence. And second, he already knows it's me. He addressed me as Hermione in the note. There's no way I can talk myself out of this one," Hermione hissed under her breath, searching desperately through the crowd.

"Hermione?" Harry nudged her gently. "I've spotted him. He's right there," Harry nodded his head to the back of the room.

Unwillingly, Hermione looked and found herself staring into the gray eyes of John Regragn. 

Straightening up, Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, let's get this over with." 

Harry squeezed her hand in response and together, the two of them marched purposefully towards John Regragn's table.

­

John stood up as Harry and Hermione approached him. For a long time, Hermione only stared into those cold, gray eyes. She hated him, oh how she hated this man!

"Explain," John said coldly, sitting back down and indicating Harry and Hermione to do the same.

Harry made to move; yet Hermione didn't oblige. "Come on Hermione, just sit down and we can talk about this. We don't want to draw more attention to ourselves, do we?" Harry whispered in her ear. He had felt her body tensing beside him from the moment he pointed out John Regragn to Hermione and he tasted the tension in the air. Trying to make the best of the situation, Harry pulled on her arms. Luckily, Hermione's eyes seem to soften when she turned her attention back towards him and she sat down.

Millions of thoughts raced through Hermione's head as she stared unwaveringly at the man sitting before her. Though she knew she seemed in control to Harry, she was panicking inside. What should she do? Tell John to mind his own business? That he had no right to summon her? Punch him in the face? All three options were attempting, and Hermione struggled with her will to not act on all three. Instead, she opened her mouth and adopted in the cold indifferent tone that she only ever used with John, " So, who finally let you on? Draco and Luna told you, did they? I knew they wouldn't be able to keep my secret for long."

John, once again did not say anything. Wordlessly, he reached into his pockets and produced a crumbled copy of the Daily Prophet. Still silent, he dropped it unceremoniously onto the table between them, and Hermione's eyes caught the front lines.

_Harmony Granger: Revelation of Witches & Whiskeys Newest Star._

A picture of herself was plastered over half of the page, and as Hermione watched, her features slowly changed, until the Hermione on the page became her stage self: Harmony. 

_­_

_But if this was on the front page of the Daily Prophet- _Hermione's eyes widened as realization hit her. _If this was on the Daily Prophet, then by tomorrow, everyone will know. Everyone, and then what would she do?_

"You are lucky that I have connections in the Ministry that alerted me immediately when they noticed that a Regragn was reported on the front page. This edition will run tomorrow morning, so that at least will get us prepared to how the Wizarding World will react when they find out," John started angrily, breaking Hermione's train of thought. "I have no power to stop this story from running, but I can at least take you away now and brush off the article as gossip. Speak to no one about this, quit your job tonight and we might be able to deny it."

Hermione glared up at John. "What makes you think I want to quit? I'm staying right here. So the world knows now. Even better! Now I won't have to deal with those bothersome glamour charms."

John looked murderous. "That is out of question!" he said harshly. "You are a Regragn and you won't besmirch the family name by working in a place like this! How dare you do this in secret? Does your mother approve?"

"My mother doesn't have to know," Hermione replied coldly. "And don't you talk to me about where I work! If it was anyone, it was you who put me in this position. Get use to it, Regragn! You have no right to tell me what to do! Or have you forgotten that night already?" Hermione asked darkly. "Shall I remind you? Because I never will forget what you owe me."

"I forbid you to work here, do you hear me Hermione!" John hissed angrily, trying not to draw any more attention. "Come home with me now!"

"No! You and I do not share the same home," Hermione replied coldly, getting up and ready to leave. "As far as I am concern, Mr. Regragn, I have nothing to do with you. Please stop bothering me. Good night!"

­

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" John grasped Hermione's wrist tightly, pulling her back. "I've had enough of your nonsense and I have no more patience for you. We are leaving now!"

"Mr. Regragn, if I may intervene," Harry eyed John's grip on Hermione warily. 

"You may not!" John replied coldly. "Harry, I respect you as you are a good friend of Luna and Draco. But this is family business, and you best be on your way."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sir," Harry replied calmly. "But anything that affects Hermione in any way is my business. I would hate to see her harmed in anyway, so I would suggest that you let go of her right now!" Harry emphasized his last words, his wand already drawn.

"Do not test me, Harry Potter!" John's eyes flashed dangerously as he whipped out his wand as well. 

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" a new voice sounded. All three turned at the source of the voice and found Simon Mandrake.

"Mr. Mandrake," John nodded in respect, but he did not put away his wand. "I am merely here looking for my daughter. I'm taking her home with me."

Simon Mandrake nodded. "I see," he turned to Hermione, "And how do you feel about this Harmony, do you wish to go?"

Hermione met Simon Mandrake's gaze. "No Sir," Hermione replied.

­

"It settles then, Mr. Regragn, please let go of my employee," Simon Mandrake nodded at Hermione and turned his attention back to John.

"Please understand, Mr. Mandrake, but I must take Hermione away. She is not Harmony, but Hermione Regragn, my daughter. This is a terrible mistake and we must be on our way," John said stubbornly.

Simon Mandrake paused in reply. He seem to be weighing the dangers of the situation. Finally he spoke. "From the moment Harmony came to me, she had admitted that her family did not know about her working for me. That was why we came up with her disguise, you see. I would guess that you were only alerted of her whereabouts by the Daily Prophet article that Mr. Fletcher here was warning about moments before, " Mandrake said calmly. "Shall we go to my office then, if you wish to sort this out," Simon Mandrake suggested, yet Hermione could hear the trace of threat in his voice.

John seems to be thinking, and then he roughly released her wrist. "Very well, maybe it is best if we all talk over this now."

Simon Mandrake bowed, stepping aside to let John pass before following him. Exchanging worried glances, Harry and Hermione followed.

A/N: Well, you can't blame me, after all, technically, this wasn't too much of a Cliffy. The worst was already over. Yes, a lot did happen in this chapter, so while you are digesting all those new details, how about pushing that nice neat button over there and sent me a message. I'd love to hear how you all felt about this chapter. I admit, at the beginning, it was painful writing this, but towards the middle to the end, I really enjoyed it. Anyway, enough of my ramblings hope to hear from you all!


	23. Lunetta

Declaimer:

Declaimer: I'll just come right out and say it this time. The world of HP belongs Ms. J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Nothing to say really. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's been so long. I promise, school's almost over and then you'll have me all to yourselves!

Special Thanks: Loads of thanks to **Dreamsong**, **Purple**, **BlackDemonAngel**, **Crystal**, and **Mia Kyra Callwel**. Thanks for the vote of confidence!  And of course, a thousand thanks goes out to HarmniousPie for her counsel and BETA-ing this chapter.

**Fighting Destiny**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Chapter 23-Lunetta**

"The way I see it," John began commandingly, reminding Hermione immediately of his glory days as head Auror. "I don't care if Hermione doesn't want to leave. I am her father and I have the right to take her away if it is my wish."

"I'm off age!" Hermione answered angrily. "I like working here, and they all like. Frankly, I don't give a damn about the family name or anything that concerns you. As far as I am concerned, I haven't been a Regragn since the first day Mother and I left the Regragn's Manor, since you married Malina and turned your back on Mother."

John looked as if he was punched in the face. He composed quickly however. "Hermione, isn't it time to forgive and forget?" he adopted his voice to a softer tone. "Please understand that the- well- discipline you've received were for your own good. You must learn to bow your head to certain people and situations. I admit that I've made certain mistakes, but it is certainly time to move on from that now." He turned to Mandrake. "Please understand, Simon, I am simply a father, looking for his daughter."

Hermione softened. Here was a glimpse of the Father she once knew, once looked up to, and once loved. But then an image of the night flashed into her mind and Hermione was reminded of the pain and hardships that he had caused for both her mother and herself. No, was she forgetting her promises to herself already? Was she, Hermione Granger, already giving in after all that she had strived for? She had found the strength and independence to stand up onto her feet without the protection of the Regragn's name, and she mustn't throw all that away now. John Regragn never forgives, so who was he to command her to do so now? She was Hermione and she was going to make John Regragn regret everything that he's done! You are going soft, Hermione. Hermione told herself sternly. No one deserved what you went through and John, he was the source of it all, make him pay for his mistake. Make him pay for turning his back on you, the other Regragn, pay for marrying another woman and breaking your mother's heart. Everything you've suffered, every scar you've obtained, it was all because of him. Hermione felt herself hardening as memories flooded through her mind.

"I will repeat myself one last time, John! I am Harmony Granger and I am a singer at the Witches and Whiskeys. That is who I am. You can disapprove and you can call me names, but nothing you do will ever affect my life ever again. You threw away your so-called fatherly rights when you threw me out. I'm not coming back, I'm never coming back!" Hermione finished, glaring hatefully at John. You tell him Hermione! Hermione silently applauded herself for daring to stand up to John.

As if it was an old routine, Hermione moved her hard gaze away from John's face and towards his hands at his sides, which were balled tightly into fist and Hermione shrank back subconsciously in habit. Harry moved beside her at her slight indication of movement and placed himself between Hermione and John, hiding Hermione from view.

Touch her and you'll have to deal with me! Harry seemed to be warning John silently as he glared at the older Wizard.

Comforted by Harry's support, Hermione found his hand from behind and squeezed it in gratitude. She peered at Mandrake and found him giving Mundungus a meaningful nod. Not wishing for Harry to once again fight for her sake, Hermione stepped forward, yet John spoke, stopping her from her track.

He must see the exchange between Mundungus and Mandrake too for he spoke in his commanding voice again, "There is no need to call your guards Simon. I can see that we are not going to reach to an agreement today. Thank you for your time," he inclined his head stiffly at Mandrake and turned his attention onto Hermione.

"This isn't over, Hermione," John said softly. "Think about what I said."

"Mr.Regragn," Simon Mandrake stopped John in mid-track.

John turned towards the wizard again. "Yes?"

It was at that moment that Hermione truly understood Simon Mandrake's reputation. Anyone who dared to spoke those next few words to the great John Regragn would be needless to say dead in a blink of an eye, yet Mandrake stood high and calmly proceeded. "What you chose to do to your daughter, Hermione Regragn is none of my business. It is as you said, a family matter, and I do not have the power nor do I want to get in between your problems. However, anything that concerns my employee, Harmony Granger, is my business. In the future, leave your family problems at home, is that understood?"

John tensed at the threat and Hermione saw his hands move into his robe pocket, no doubt fingering his wand. The two men glared unblinkingly at each other from the opposite of the room. Finally, John broke the contact. Flickering his gaze to Hermione again, John murmured quietly, "Think about it Hermione," and without another backward glance, John Regragn stormed out of the room.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

When they left the Witches and Whiskeys that night, Hermione found herself desperately trying to make small talk. However, despite her attempts, Harry answered in such short and monotonous tones that she quickly gave up and the two lapped into silence. Just as Hermione was ready to ask what Harry's problem was, they had arrived at the end of the tunnel and the two climbed out, exposed to the cool night.

Harry took a short glance at the sky and wordlessly pulled out a miniature broomstick. Holding it in the center of his palm and enlarged it into it's original size.

Eyeing the hovering broomstick warily, Hermione broke their unspoken pact of silence. "No way Harry! Apparation is faster and-and safer. Plus, I live in the Muggle part of London; it's too much of a risk of exposure.

"It's a nice night," Harry offered, as if that alone was a good enough explanation. "We'll fly through the clouds so no one will see. I want a little more time with you tonight, there are things I want to talk about."

Signing in resignation, Hermione gingerly climbed in front of Harry and closed her eyes tight as they slowly dwindled away from the ground.

"So? Talk," Hermione ordered as she slowly found it within herself to open her eyes again.

"You surprise me, that's all," Harry whispered softly behind her. They were high in the sky now and Hermione found herself melting down from self-defense as only clouds and nothing else surrounded them.

"How so this time?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight," Harry continued. "You were so cold."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, affronted.

"The way you talk to your father," Harry replied. "He seemed so sincere tonight. When he admitted himself as only a simple father, why- why did you go off like that?"

"You don't see him the way I do, Harry," Hermione told him bitterly. So, this was what it was all about. Harry Potter did not want a cold-hearted girlfriend.

"Tonight, I saw a lonely man wandering through the streets looking for his long lost daughter," Harry's voice sounded slightly broken. "Tonight, I met a man who wanted a second chance, to right his wrongs of the past, but you were unforgiving. He showed you his vulnerability and you threw it back into his face."

"Don't talk about what you don't understand, Potter!" Hermione heard her voice, hard in her ears. "John Regragn does not have any vulnerability. It's him against the rest of the world; it has always been that way. He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care Malina and he probably doesn't care about Draco, Luna or Blair. The only ones that are acquainted with him are those who does not know him, everyone who truly sees him for what he is are long gone."

"What did he do that was so horrible?" Harry asked, half curious and half frustrated.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione bit back furiously. "Look, I've got enough things going on at the moment, I don't need you coming at me too. If you are sick of me, then just drop me off here! It wouldn't be the first time someone abandons me, trust me! I'm used to it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying hard not to raise his voice. Then in a quieter voice, he scooted closer to Hermione and tucked up his chain, resting his head on his shoulder. "I would never want to abandon you Hermione, I just want to help. But if you don't want to talk about it, then okay. I'm here if you want to though. Remember? I'm here to take care of you now."

"I loved him," Hermione whispered quietly, the statement painfully stabbing at her heart. "I trusted him, admired him and then, he just left Mum and I."

"But he's sorry now," Harry insisted.

Hermione shook her head wildly. "The John Regragn you know, the one that the world know now is not the John Regragn I use to know. He was-" at this, Hermione broke off, sniffing. "He was the best father I've ever had. Ever since I was old enough to walk, he always took me everywhere with him. He taught me the basics of magic himself, took me to ride dragons, bought me lavish gifts to my heart's content and doted me like any father would. I, in turn, trusted him beyond reason, admired him and modeled myself to him, dreaming of the day that I would be able to face the word and make a name for myself, just as great, as grand as the greatest Head Auror that Ministry has every possessed. Imagine growing up in a world where your father is spoken with about the same admiration, placed in the same league as Albus Dumbledore and Godric Gryffindor. I strived to live up to my father's reputation. There was nothing else I wanted to do more than to make my father proud," in spite of herself, Hermione smiled through her tears at the memory and her 5 year old determination to become just like her Father.

"What happened then? Why, how did you two drift apart?"

Hermione wiped a tear away and composed herself. "Of all of my father's children, there was only one that my father loved even more than me, and that was my older sister, Lunetta."

"You mean-"

"Yes, the sister that's dead now," Hermione answered softly. "Lunetta and my father were almost inseparable, and so as I was Lunetta's younger sister, both born of the same mother, I tagged along too." Hermione laughed bitterly at this. "Now that I look back on it, Lunetta was probably how I got so much attention, because I was the other daughter, Lunetta's sister. I was never jealous of her, no. My sister and I were always extremely close; there were no secrets between us. I looked up to her also, proud of her. My beautiful older sister, father's favorite out of all of his children. The three of us, we were quite the trio. My father, always doting and sweet, Lunetta, gifted with the beauty and grace of a queen, and me," Hermione laughed softly, "Well, I was, shall we say, another John reborn, strong headed, talented and brilliant. Everything was perfect and I did not think that anything would ever go wrong. I was thankful, I had a loving home, the little princess of the family, horribly shielded away from the rest of the cruel world."

Hermione could feel Harry's soft breathing on her neck. She saw him, in her mind's eye, smiling as he imagined the days of her golden years. "Lunetta always had a way of getting whatever she wanted out of my father. She was the only one that he always listened to, obliged and never argued with. Not even my mother could tame him completely, but Lunetta did it effortlessly. For a long time, everything was prefect. We lived in Wales then, and the days lazily moved by, filled with mornings in the library, studying with tutors Father hired and afternoons running through the pastures of the mountainside behind the Manor. Every now and then, John would join the two of us. Sometimes he brought us to the Dragon arena and took me for rides. He and Lunetta sometimes raced, for of course, Lunetta was already old enough to ride by herself. But then, the most horrible thing occurred…

_She was reading yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook that her Father had bought her when it happened. A Boom was sounded throughout the whole Manor. The chandeliers in her room swung dangerously. She dropped the book in alarm and grabbed her dagger, which was a present from John for her sixth birthday. _

_There was urgent banging at her door. "Hermione! Hermione! Hurry! It's them! We have to leave now! Hurry!"_

"_Lunetta!" she opened the doors in relief, her self-assurance crumbling as her older sister stood in the doorway. "What's going on? Did you hear that bang? Who's them? Where's Daddy?"_

"_There isn't a lot of time," Lunetta was panting and she was holding her wand at ready in her hand. "Very good dear, you have the dagger Father gave you? I only pray that it won't be needed. Now follow me and be careful. We need to get out of the Manor."_

_Hermione grasped Lunetta's outstretched hand and followed timidly out of her beloved room. They had not gone far when another BOOM was sounded. Crying out in fright, Hermione buried herself into Lunetta's arms._

"_It's alright, Hermione. You are safe with me," Lunetta whispered, rubbing small circles on her back. "Come on, Sweetheart, we need to keep moving."_

_Nodding, she composed herself once again. Be brave Hermione! She told herself. You are John Regragn's daughter! Make Daddy proud! Smiling at Lunetta to show that she was better, Hermione continued on._

_Lunetta lead her cautiously down a set of staircases, towards the kitchen on the other side of the house. They had only made it halfway across the room when someone banged against the south wall of the kitchen. Exchanging a nervous look with Hermione, Lunetta quickly opened the cupboard to the left of her and mentioned Hermione to creep inside. Following Hermione inside, Lunetta securely closed the door behind. With her arms around her ankles, Hermione looked wide-eyed at Lunetta and Lunetta put a finger to her lips, mentioning for her to be quiet. _

_Through the small crack between the two flaps of the cupboard, Hermione watched as two wizards, followed by a witch, all wearing in metal masks made their way into the kitchen. _

"_Are you sure you saw the brats running here?" the witch demanded, scanning the kitchen in mild disgust. _

"_I'm positive," one of the wizard confirmed, scanning the kitchen carefully._

"_How do we know that they didn't leave already?" the witch asked impatiently. _

"_Will you be quiet? I'm trying to listen!" the wizard who had confirmed the witch before bit back in agitation._

"_How dare you speak to me like that! Need I remind you Lucius, that the Dark Lord has named me his most loyal servant!" the witch snapped, glaring dangerously at the wizard called Lucius._

"_I don't think they are here, Malfoy," the other wizard finally spoke. "Let's get back to the group. That John Regragn is a hard one to deal with."_

"_Which is why we are looking for his children. Not just any of his children. His two favorite ones," Lucius hissed, now slamming the kitchen cupboard doors open and close._

_Bam! Bam! The sound was getting closer. Hermione huddled closer to Lunetta, scared tears running down her face._

_Gripping her wand tightly in her hand, Lunneta raised it high in front of her, readying herself. _

"_That's enough, Lucius, they are not here! I'm not wasting any more time!" Bellatrix called somewhere outside. "Come Macnair, we are leaving!"_

_Footfalls told Hermione that they were now moving away from the cupboard that they hid in. Signing in relief, Hermione relaxed and waited for the footsteps to completely fade away._

_She made a move to open the cupboard doors, but Lunneta stopped her. _

"_Not yet," Lunetta shook her head cautiously. "We best wait for a while. Just to make sure that they are truly gone."_

_Hermione nodded obediently and returned to her spot next to Lunetta. She watched as Lunetta fingered her wand lovingly and stared in admiration._

"_When do you think I'll be old enough to be given a wand that I can carry around all the time?" Hermione asked eagerly._

_Lunetta laughed softly. "Soon," she promised. _

"_I just don't see the point of access with my wand only when we are studying. I'm ready to keep my wand with me all the time, aren't I?" Hermione asked anxiously._

"_You know, Hermione. You should consider yourself lucky. Most children don't get their wand until they are ready to go to Hogwarts, at age 11," Lunetta whispered softly, running through Hermione's hair lovingly. _

"_But we are not most children, we are Regragns!" Hermione stated proudly._

"_Why would you want a wand so early in life?" Lunetta asked. "What's a six year old girl need with a wand?"_

"_To defend myself of course," Hermione answered automatically, not understanding why Lunetta was questioning such an obvious wish. "And to prove myself of course, as John Regragn's daughter."_

_Lunetta shook her head, sighing. "You may not understand now, Hermione, but magic doesn't have to be used in defense. It just so happens we were both born into a world where magic is viewed that way, but it is so much more than that."_

"_But Father taught us that!" Hermione's eyes were wide in disbelieve. What was Lunetta saying! "He said that magic is wielded to those who are powerful enough and it used to defend against others. That's why he makes me read so much Anti-Dark Arts books."_

_Lunetta shook her head again. She smiled lovingly at Hermione. "In a way, Hermione, I envy you. Father sees the talent in you to do great things. He recognizes himself within you and is making sure that you will get the best education out of all of us. He's making you read all those books because he wants you to be the one who continues the family business. Me? I'll probably be married off to some arrogant pureblood heir, but you, you'll have the freedom to pursue whatever you dream of. Don't waste it sister. Set your mind to something and chase after it. And even if you fall, never give up. Always remember, you are a Regragn, and nothing will ever triumph over you. You just get out there and go make me proud."_

_Hermione frowned at this. "But- but why can't you refuse the marriage. I don't want you to leave, Lunetta, we are sisters! Why can't you do as you please too?"_

_Lunetta smiled remorsefully and Hermione found herself suddenly doubting all the carefree smiles Lunetta have given to everyone around her so often. "Every woman has her place Hermione, and the sooner she realize it, the better. Mine is to make a good marriage for the family, and that's what I'll do. I know my duty and even if I don't like it, it is what I must do."_

"_But surely, your life is your own and you have the choice to do what you wish," Hermione couldn't comprehend at all. _

_Lunetta shook her head again. "That sort of thinking is exactly why Father chose you. You bend to nothing and nobody."_

"_That's not true!" Hermione protested. "I always listen to you, and Father and Mother!"_

_Lunetta laughed slightly. She patted Hermione gently on the head. "Trust me, Hermione, that's a good thing. No, don't you worry about me now. The plans are already made for me. Don't blame Father for this; he is reluctant to let me go too. But when I graduate Hogwarts in six years, it will be my time to leave. Don't worry; I'll visit you often. I promise, we are sisters, I'll never leave you."_

"_I love you, Lunetta," Hermione hugged her sister tightly, overwhelmed by the new rush of information. Why hadn't Father ever told her about this? Was it true that she had just little control of her life as Lunetta? That if things were different, she would be the one forced to marry some boy she didn't know, that even if she wanted to marry someone, she would be force to carry on with her career. But surely, Father has his reason, she thought again. Father knows best._

"_I love you too, Hermione," Lunetta wrapped her arms around the smaller girl._

After a while, Lunetta pulled back and giggled. "Look at us, Death Eaters are out there and all we can do is cuddle up in some cupboard, talking about the future. Let's get out of here, Hermione. I'm suppose to watch for your safetly.

_Hermione nodded and crawled out after Lunetta._

_They made their way through the back door of the kitchen and into the gardens._

_eHHh HH_

"_Do you think Mummy is okay?" Hermione asked timidly. There was smoke coming from the front of the house, and the noise of it all brought her back to the current situation. "What about the others? Is Luna okay?" she asked._

_Lunetta nodded. "Draco already got Luna and Lynet out of the house. They are safe. Mother was out and Draco was on his way to her when they left."_

"_He's so mean! He gets his own sisters, but won't come and help us?" Hermione frowned._

"_Oh don't say that, Hermione. We are all family," Lunetta reprimanded her gently. "Draco and I were with Father when they attacked and Father told him to go mind Malina's children. He sent me for you."_

"_Well, that doesn't make them better liked!" Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Draco is so sarcastic, thinking that he's better than all of us just because he's a boy out of all of us girls. As if it makes a difference! And Lynet, she is the most annoying girl I have ever met. She thinks that she's so pretty, but you are a million times more pretty than her, Lunetta. Only Luna is nice enough. She keeps me company when you are away."_

_Lunetta shook her head. "There are some things that are better left unsaid, Hermione. I worry about you because you speak your mind so honestly, but sometimes, it's better for it not to be so. You must learn to hold your tongue at the right times."_

"_The truth hurts," Hermione stuck her nose in the air._

"_Ha! I found them!" a triumphant voice interrupted the conversation._

_Lunetta raised her wand high again in alert, puling Hermione behind her. Hermione struggled, trying to peer out from behind Lunetta._

_The three masked Death Eaters was closing them in. _

"_Stay back!" Lunetta called out._

_The three Death Eaters laughed._

"_Aww, she's going to fight us!" the witch pronounced mockingly._

"_Still got your dagger, Hermione?" Lunetta whispered._

_Nodding, Hermione fingered the dagger in the pocket of her nightdress. Her fingers smoothed over the cold, metal of the blade. When she had first gotten the dagger, she dreamed of situations where it would become useful, yet now, a few moments away from truly using it, she felt her heart nervously speed up. She didn't want to kill._

"_Good, at my word, run towards the front of the house, that's where Father will be. Reach into my robes. Father gave me his invisibility cloak. Put it on when I say so and run. And whatever you do, do not look back and do not stop no matter what you hear. And if anyone cross your path before you reach Father, you know what to do."_

_Hermione tried, inconspicuously reaching into Lunetta's pocket and pulling out the liquid like cloak. "But what about you?" Hermione whispered back, her eyes on the witch edging ever closer. _

"_Don't worry about me. Promise me Hermione! It's crucial that you reach Father. Do you understand? Do this for me. I'll be okay. Ready?"_

"_But-" Hermione wanted to protest that she was not ready, that she won't leave without Lunetta, but Lunetta had already raised her wand. "Now, Hermione!"_

_Holding back her tears, Hermione swung the cloak over herself as she heard the three Death Eaters gasp in surprise. _

_Lunetta raised her wand and immediately began screaming spells, one after another in the dueling stance that John had taught them so well._

_Biting back a cry, Hermione chanted to herself again and again. "You are a Regragn. Be strong! You are a Regragn! Be Strong! Listen to Lunetta, she said that she will be okay!"_

_True to her word, Hermione crept around the battling quartet and ran._

"But she didn't come back, and she wasn't okay," Hermione cried softly, the pain tight in her chest. She was aware of Harry's fingers moving comfortingly over hers. During what point of the story did he move his hands onto of hers? Merlin, it's been so long. How many years had she pushed the memories of that horrible night to the back of her mind, determined to never uncover it again? Without any warning, the many years of regret and self-blame exploded within her. She felt her heart twinging painfully and the tears came harder as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's alright, you are okay," Harry whispered sympathetically, hugging her tight from behind.

The sound of his voice made Hermione jump. What was she doing? Of all people, why was she telling him of Lunetta? Not even her mother knew of the details of that night. Lunetta was a weakness and Hermione screamed at herself for revealing it to Harry. She quickly willed her tears to stop and tensed her body. "I'm okay," she mustered to sound calm and collected. "Sorry to go off like that, I shouldn't have."

"No, no," Harry shook his head wildly behind her. "I'm glad you did. I'm here for you Hermione."

"She was so young. It just wasn't fair for her, she never even had the childhood," Hermione was no longer crying, yet her heart ached. "It's so easy for those on the outside to assume that living in that great Regragn mansion is the greatest place to be, so easy for them to image John Regragn's children bathed in gold and consuming ambrosia, living like the princesses of England. No one will ever know the truth of Lunetta's life, of any of us."

"It's too soon to tell," Harry whispered. "Who knows? We are still young, the next generation, John Regragn made his name into the world, there is yet time for us to make ours."

" But Lunetta will never have her chance," Hermione retorted, almost angry. "She played the role of a mother for me even more than my mother. She who brought me up, acted as my shield when I angered John. It should have been me," Hermione's voice shook again, almost unaware of Harry behind her, "It should have been me, the second daughter who always was the challenge, not Lunetta, never Lunetta, the beautiful and gentle, wise and forgiving Lunetta. If I could have had it any other way, I would die in her place. She was not prepared. I was suppose to stay and fight. While she had been groomed for marriage and making alliances for my father, I was the one prepared to continue John's legend, as the fighter, the defender. I should have studied harder, should have realized sooner that John's ambitions for glory would have been our downfall and that eventually, battles would take place in our lives. I was suppose to protect her, not the other way around, and yet, it always was."

"I know exactly how you feel, Hermione," Harry whispered sympathetically. "When I was 15, I lost my godfather, Sirius Black, to Bellatrix Lestrange. I was stupid, overconfident with myself, thinking that I knew enough to finally face Death Eaters. I led my friends to the Department of Mysterious against better judgment. My parents were in France at the time, and Sirius came to my aid. She killed him and I didn't think that anything would be the same again. Above all, I blamed myself. But Mum found me and she told me…she told me to honor the deceased as if they lived. She said that Sirius died fighting for me and the greatest respect I can pay him is to continue on and finish what I started. Accept your sister's wishes, don't let her die in vain."

"Your mother is very wise, it's what I figured too," Hermione nodded. "But I failed her. She wanted me to grasp my chance, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't even fight my way into Hogwarts. I couldn't keep my place beside John. Draco had taken my place. He will be the one to continue John's work, not me. I'm just Hermione now, the other Regragn girl who fell from grace."

"Maybe that's what she wanted you to do all alone," Harry told her. "Why continue someone else's life when you can build your own. You are forever free of John's shadow, you can be your own person, isn't that what Lunetta wanted?"

"Perhaps," Hermione whispered, barely registering what she was saying. In her mind, she was still seeing Lunetta's body laying in the garden, wide-eyed, the last horror of the duel still etched on her face.

"So, so that was when things turned for the worst?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Nodding, Hermione sniffed and began, "Nothing was ever the same after Lunetta left. At first, I tried to fill her shoes, tried being bright and charming and kind, but no matter what I did, it did not please Father. He no longer wanted to spend time with me; I think he blamed me for Lunetta's death. I think he wished too, that he had lost me that night instead of Lunetta."

"Don't say that," Harry chided gently. "He was only grieved. I'm sure he loved you too, Hermione."

"I'll never know for sure, nor do I care anymore," Hermione's voice hardened. "So he withdrew himself from my already half broken family and buried himself into work. When he came home, he no longer spent time with Mother, but with his mistress, Malina. I had had enough, I begged my Mother to take me away from Wales. It was painful for both of us, reminded of all of the happy memories with Lunetta in that horrid Manor. But that didn't go well with John. There was a horrible fight, and he told Mother that she wasn't allowed to leave him, that we belonged to him. But then, Blair was born and John was ecstatic. Malina had given him something my Mother never could, not one, but two sons to carry his name. Malina made Father buy a bigger home and we moved to England. She kept on influencing John after that. She was a possessive woman, told him that she will not share him with anyone else. So John filed a divorce, and here we are."

"I see, you blame him for betraying your Mother," Harry confirmed silently. Hermione nodded. "It isn't right, he loved many woman, and then abandoned them all. People make excuses for him, just because of who he is, but nothing should pardon him of what he's done."

"I would never have guessed. John Regragn. I always looked up to him you know. A good Auror, a good man. I never could have imagined-"

"Well not you know," Hermione replied. It felt good. At least there was now one more person that knew of John Regragn's wrongdoings.

"And then he prevented you from going to Hogwarts," Harry confirmed. He had already heard this story; courtesy to the many nights he had accompanied her home.

Hermione bit her lips. "Yes, and that was when I really began to hate him. Up till then, I didn't blame him. I was only nine years old. I didn't understand. I just thought that Mummy and Daddy weren't getting along, so he was letting my Mother go free. Still a good, kind man. But I thought I was still his chosen, the one Regragn who will continue his legacy. I studied hard and waited for the one day when I will go to Hogwarts and finally take my rightful place as John Regragn's daughter. Finally, I turned eleven and the Hogwarts letter came. And that was when he told me that things have changed. I couldn't go. That was when I first began to see him for he really was."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry breathed.

"Me too," Hermione admitted. "It was the only thing I've ever wanted. To achieve what Lunetta wanted me to do, to fulfill my place that was determined since I was born. And during that single day, everything came crashing down."

"But it made you stronger," Harry smiled against her neck. "You did go on, exactly what Lunetta would have wanted. You didn't give up and you found your way around your difficulties. You taught yourself magic, and very well might I add. Lunetta would have been proud of you."

Hermione shook her head. "But it will never be enough. Without proper magical education, the best I can do is to sing at W&W. And there are things that I can't learn from a book. For example, I'm horrible at nonverbal. Divination makes no sense to me at all, and I wouldn't be caught dead on a broomstick. I don't have my appearition license or any official proof of my magical abilities. It will never be enough."

Harry chuckled at this. "Yes, so it must be a good thing that you happens to know the famous Harry Potter."

"What?" Hermione asked in bewilderment.

"I'm well respected, Hermione, especially in the ministry. John Regragn has retired; he is slowly being forgotten by the Wizarding World. I'm sure I can pull a few strings and give you some exceptions."

Hermione bit her lips and shook her head. "No, I don't want you to do that. It would go against everything I believe in. It was John's reputation that started all this, I would be just as bad if I used your reputation to achieve my wishes."

"I see," Harry nodded. She was right of course. But he had to help somehow! "Well, at least let me help you with your magical problems. I'm horrible at divination too. But I can teach you to fly, and practice spells." Harry suggested.

"Would you really Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, warmth spreading over her at this simple suggestion."

"Of course," Harry's voice was sincere in her ears.

"What did I do to deserve you Harry?" Hermione sighed softly. " You are such a good person and I still don't know how to thank you for introducing Neville Longbottom for the Wiltons. Mr.Wilton tells me that Emily is doing so well these days. There are even times when she responds to things as if she's completely normal.

"I'm glad that I can help," Harry answered.

"It's such a sad story. I can't imagine who would do something like that to an innocent 15 year old. I'm going to find him Harry. I swear, he's going to pay for what he did to Emily."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably behind her. "I don't know, Hermione. Mr.Wilton was unwilling to say anything about him. We should respect his wishes."

"Yes, I've been thinking about that too. Why is he protecting the one responsible?"

Harry sighed and in an attempt to lighten the mood, playfully buried himself into Hermione's neck. "Careful Mione, Curiosity killed the Regragn."

Hermione huffed. "Very funny Potter. Now watch were you are going and lower the broom."

"Oh, are we here already?" Harry looked down and was surprised to see the gate to Hermione's apartment. He shifted his weight forward and gently lowered themselves to the ground.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione carefully stepped off the broom and smoothed out the wrinkles on the robes. "Good night."

Harry smiled, pulling her close, placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"And I really appreciate it that you told me about Lunetta. Thanks for trusting in me," he whispered against her lips."

"I do trust you," Hermione whispered back.

After another pause of silence, the two reluctantly let go of the other and went their separate ways.

A/N: I was very tempted to stop at a cliffhanger just now…but I decided to be nice. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. There was suppose to be more action, but again, that would have to leave my readers at a Cliffy and who wants that? Please leave me a comment if you can, thanks!


End file.
